A new beginning - Tale of a Togruta
by norik956
Summary: The freedom to choose your own life the way you want to. The entire galaxy in front of you, where do you go? Ahsoka's story after leaving the Jedi Order. Will be Luxsoka. Not sure about rating, will depend on future chapters. Tie-in story with A Mirialan's story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – To leave a life behind

"But I have to sort this out on my own, without the council, and without you." She turned away from him.

"I understand, more than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." Came his reply.

"I know", was her final answer as she began to walk away towards the Temple's stairs.

Anakin stood there, heartbroken, and saw his former padawan walk away. Disappearing along with the setting sun. It was her decision, he knew it. But still he had to fight to urge to run after her, to beg her not to go. But she was right, it wasn't about him.

Ahsoka felt Anakin's gaze on her back. She resisted the urge to look back as she made her way towards the stairs. She didn't want Anakin to see the tears in her eyes. Leaving him was a difficult and painful thing to do after all of the crazy adventures they'd been on, but she couldn't stay.

Anakin kept looking at the stairs for a few minutes, hoping that she'd change her mind and come back. After that he made his way back to their once shared quarters.

He sat on the couch they both had sat on so many times. R2-D2 rolled up to him, uttering a few saddened bleeps. "I know Artoo, it will never be the same again without her." He looked down at his, still holding Ashoka's padawan braid. "Artoo, could you give me my ring please?" He asked his faithful droid. R2 opened the secret compartment that held his wedding ring and gave it to Anakin. He took it in his other hand and looked at both items for a while. Eventually he tied Ahsoka's braid around the ring and gave them both back to R2. "Keep those safe for me, alright buddy?". R2 responded with a few positive beeps. "Thank you Artoo". Anakin replied at he laid down on the couch. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he tried to remember all of the good things he and his Snips had been through, hoping that it would dull the pain of her leaving.

;-

Ahsoka finally reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped walking. She was considering to look back at the Temple one last time when she heard a female voice next to her.

"I had a feeling that you were going to leave". Ahsoka looked to her side to see Barriss' master, Luminara Unduli. "Master Unduli". She replied, trying to sound somewhat strong and respectful towards the Jedi Master. Luminara made her way towards Ahsoka, "I understand your decision Ahsoka, I do. We have wronged you severely without even bothering to listen to you or to look at things from your point-of-view." Ahsoka lowered her head and let Master Unduli continue. "After Barriss confessed…", a wave of sadness radiated from the Mirialan, "I felt that you were going to leave here, and I don't blame you. I blame us. I don't know what happened to Barriss, but what she said in the court does ring mostly true." She sighed and placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, gently turning her around. "I took the liberty of packing a few things for you". Luminara told her while gesturing at the backpack and small suitcase standing on the ground behind her. She called them towards them with the Force and they stopped before Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at Luminara for an answer as to why the older woman would do something like this for her. She answered: "I can't help but feel that this is my fault as well. Barriss was, is my padawan. If something was troubling her then I should have noticed.". "I don't blame you Master," Ahsoka replied softly, "I have no idea what could have happened to Barriss. This… It's not like her to have done such things." "I know Ahsoka, I know." Luminara looked up at the sky. "I don't know what happened, but I will find out.".

Luminara pointed at the luggage sitting in front of them. "I packed some clothes from your quarters, as well as a moderate amount of credits. I won't feel right just letting you leave without anything." Luminara looked at the younger girl with a comforting smile. Ahsoka looked at the older woman, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Here, " Luminara said as she handed Ahsoka a small card. "this passport will allow you to board any ship in the spaceport without having to go through the extensive security protocols they have these days." Luminara said the last words with a small smile, sensing Ashoka's spirits increasing ever so slightly.

"I also want you to take this, " Luminara began, reaching into her robes. She took Ahsoka's hand and placing Barriss' lightsaber in her hand. "The galaxy is a dangerous place, you will need something to protect yourself with. Take good care of yourself Ahsoka…" Her voice was trembling a bit, strong emotions of sadness taking over. "Thank you, Master Unduli.", came Ahsoka's soft reply, a few tears now running freely across her face.

"I do not know where your path will take you, but I pray that you will remain safe. I hope that you will find the answers you're looking for. May the Force be with you Ahsoka.". After saying her final words Luminara went back towards the Temple. Ahsoka looked at her for a moment before facing the objects in her hands. She put the pass in a pouch on her belt and placed Barriss' lightsaber on her belt. She picked up the luggage Master Unduli had prepared for her and started making her way towards the spaceport.

;-

**First chapter of my second story. Hmm, shouldn't I be studying…? Oh well, more time for that tomorrow.**

**This is going to be part of a "dual-story". I am planning to do a similar story only then from Barriss' pov, as a follow up to my other story. Both Ahsoka's tale and Barriss' story will cross eachother several times. I have a few ideas, but it will take a while for the stories to develop to that point. I will need to think of a bunch of other things as well, so bear with me.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Departure

**Here we go, second chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, really appreciate it.**

_**Itstrap101**_**, I'm not really sure whether Barriss has already become a knight or not. The Medstar books, after which she becomes a knight, take place 24 months after Star Wars Episode II (or so it says in the timeline in the book). So let's just say, for my story's sake, these events have not yet taken place. However, Barriss will be a knight later in the stories. Thanks for the pointer.**

**;-**

Chapter 2 – Departure

Ahsoka is sitting on a bench in the spaceport, staring at the screens listing the departing flights, trying to choose a possible destination. She took care to keep her face hidden just in case, making her way to the spaceport had been a little hurtful.

As she was walking down the street people had been staring at her, giving her strange looks. They had been pointing at her and whispering behind her back. Her sharp senses had allowed her to hear some of the things that were said. People were worried and slightly afraid of her, even though her name had been cleared. They were still suspicious, as though she was planning some kind of revenge against the Order or the Republic for abandoning her and almost sentencing her do death for crimes she didn't commit. A ridiculous idea of course, but people love to gossip.

Ahsoka had used some of the credits Master Unduli had given her to buy a cloak to conceal her identity. It was a simple light-brown hooded robe that went down to her about her knees, effectively covering her face and her friend's lightsaber hanging from her belt.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts the sudden voice next to her startled her a bit: "Excuse me dearie, is this seat taken?". Ahsoka looked to her side and saw an elderly Twi'lek woman. "Oh no, it's free", Ahsoka said as she moved her bag, "I'm sorry, I was a little bit lost in thought."

"Now what would a young girl like yourself be worrying about so much?" The elder woman asked taking a seat next to Ahsoka. "Well,… ", she began, "It's just that… I have the entire galaxy in front of me, but for the first time… I'm not sure where to go or what I want to do. My life has been, kind of turned upside-down recently". Ahsoka turned a bit to face the woman sitting next to her, but making sure her face was still mostly hidden. It wasn't easy to trust a stranger, but the Force told her this woman was a kind and caring lady. "Well my dear, what did you used to do?", the elderly lady asked her. "I'd rather not talk about it. It… It's hurts too much right now to think about it." Ahsoka replied a little bit gloomy. "Well young lady, it doesn't matter what really happened in the past. You just have to look ahead." The woman replied with a comforting smile. "Just like I've told my grandchildren many times, you just need to keep going and follow your heart. You can't go wrong.".

Ahsoka took a moment to reflect on what the old lady had just said. "Follow your heart", it echoed around in her head. She had always been told to rely on the Force and her own instincts, but her actions had always been limited by the Jedi Code. A sudden realization dawned upon her. She didn't have to follow the Code anymore. Sure, most of the things the Jedi Code had thought her were good. Like how to life and treat other with respect and things like that. But there were parts of the code she had never liked, such as the rule of no attachment.

Suddenly, she knew just where she wanted to go. She stood up, collected her bags and told the elder Twi'lek: "thank you for your advice, it was most helpful". "Anytime dearie, good luck". The elder said smiling.

Ahsoka made her way to one of the service desks, now knowing her destination.

"What is your destination today?" the service droid asked her. "I would like one ticket for the next flight to Onderon please, a one way ticket." "Certainly madam, the next flight will depart in two standard hours." Ahsoka paid for the ticket and made her way to the gates.

Master Unduli had been right, her pass allowed Ahsoka to pas trough security without much difficulty. She was only asked a few routine questions like "what is your destination?" and "what will you be doing there" etc. etc. They didn't even mention the weapon on her belt.

She finally reached the gate and took place in the waiting room. She looked at one of the holonet signs around the terminal. There were a few news reports currently on. They were talking about current war-events, political propaganda and of course, the bombing in the Temple. Her name was mentioned, as well as Barriss'. Her hand went towards the lightsaber hanging on her belt. "Barriss, I still can't believe you actually did all of those things. It just isn't like you…" She thought to herself, remembering the words Barriss had spoken in the court. "Has this war really changed us this much? How come we didn't realize this sooner? Have we truly become this blinded by all of the fighting? And why didn't the Council trust me? Haven't I always been loyal to them and the Republic?

A voice over the intercom snapped her out of her train of thought. _"Attention passengers for flight CO-520, non-stop to Onderon, we will begin boarding in a few minutes. Please have your boarding cards ready"._

Ahsoka made her way towards the now forming line in front of the gate. "Well, now let's just hope that Lux is happy to see me. I could really use his company right now." She thought as she boarded the craft.

;-

**Well there we go, of to Onderon. Note, I have no idea how things would go in the Star Wars universe with customs, security etc etc on a spaceport. I've been to the US multiple time on holiday, and all of the security things on the airport are always quite annoying and time-consuming. So, I didn't want to write a whole load of that.**

**I'm not quite sure how this story is going to develop and how long some things are going to take. I don't really know how much action there's going to be. I do have some ideas in mind for some adventure, but it might take a while for the story to get there. **

**Next time, a flight to and arrival on Onderon. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Flight and Arrival

**The third chapter. **

**But first, something that's been bothering me. Season 5, so far we have had 20 episodes. Every other season had 22. I remember two things from the season 5 trailers that I haven't seen yet in the episodes. I saw Anakin force-chocking someone and Padme yelling at him and the bounty hunter Embo shooting at someone (I thought it was Anakin) while snowboarding on his helmet.**

**I haven't seen this yet. Does this mean we'll get two more episodes? If so, then when will they air? **

**Anyways, onto chapter three.**

**For this chapter I assume that the transport ships are quite large. I've seen a few ships in the series and they had long hallways and lots of rooms. So basically I'm assuming that a public transport ship has multiple levels with quest rooms (for longer flights), dining areas etc. etc. **

**;-**

Chapter three – Flight and arrival

Ahsoka was sitting in one of the cafés aboard the ship, sipping on some hot chocolate and wondering what she was wanted to do in life. Her robe was hanging over the chair as it was too warm in the café otherwise. She had tucked her lightsaber away in the robe, out of sight but still she would be able to grab it in less than a second in case something happened. So far it had been a relatively boring flight. For once, she had been grateful for that. After everything that had just transpired in the last week she really needed some time to just sit and relax.

Some loud ruckus broke her train of thought. A quick scan of the area with the Force and her montreals quickly found the source: a trio of human males, probably 18-19, had just entered the café. They were being rather loud and obviously thought they were so much more important than the people. They were looking around the place and eyed her with great interest. "Ugh… Great…" Ahsoka muttered to herself as the three made their way towards her.

"Hey there beautiful, why are you sitting here all by yourself?", one of them asked. Ahsoka took a quick glace around her. The boy who spoke had taken a seat in front of her while his two friends pulled of two chairs from the next table. With the way the three of them were looking at her Ahsoka didn't even need the Force to know what they wanted. The fact that they just thought that they could get a girl to do whatever they wanted made Ahsoka a little sick to the stomach but she kept a straight face. She took another sip of her drink, not even bothering with a reply.

"If you're a little lonely we can certainly take care of that little problem babe, isn't that right boys?", the one sitting in front of her asked. He was apparently the 'leader' of the group. The other two boys laughed and pulled their chairs a little closer. The three of them started flirting with her, saying some rude and very inappropriate things. Some of the others in the café were visibly disgusted with the way the three boys were talking to her. They were using such profanity, in the presence of several children no less, that they could have straight up asked her to sleep with them.

Part of Ahsoka really wished that Anakin had been there at that moment. She would have loved to see his reaction to these perverted boys. He'd probably be choking them right now or threatening to dismember a 'certain' part of their bodies…

She had had more than enough of their crap so she decided to speak up: "Look, _pal_, I'm not interested in you and your _little_ friends so get out of here.". The three of them looked a little shocked but they quickly recovered. "Oh, playing hard to get eh?", one of them said. "I do like feisty girls like you." Another of them said. "Force grant me patience!" Ahsoka thought to herself.

One of the boys sitting next to her tried to place his hand on her leg but she quickly slapped his hand away, earning an exited "whoa" from the group. "Keep your hands of me.", she said with a low growl in her voice. "Or else what?" the boy sitting across the table asked her daringly. "Or else you'll lose your hand", she replied in a calm voice, returning to her drink. The three laughed and one of them tried to reach for her thighs. She quickly drew her lightsaber and ignited it in front of their faces. The three bold boys looked in shock at the bright blue energy blade hovering in front of them before they took off like a group of frightened nerfs. Ahsoka extinguished her lightsaber and put it back in her robe, "Stupid nerf-herders.", she said aloud, earning a small round of applause from the others in the café.

The rest of the flight was pretty boring, in a good way. While disembarking she saw the three boys again. The moment they saw her they immediately turned the other way. Ahsoka chuckled to herself before continuing through the Onderon spaceport.

She took a shuttle from the spaceport to the capital city. When she got there she took moment to look around. The place was a lot more alive than during her previous visit. The people were all happily going about their daily lives, no longer having to worry about the droids trying to take over.

She called a cab and went to the upper district of the city where Lux had his residence. By now, the sun had begun to set. It was getting late. She quickly found the Bonteri residence with a little help from the Force. "Well, this is it.", she told herself and moved towards the house and rang the doorbell.

After a short moment the door opened to reveal the new senator of Onderon, Lux Bonteri. He was still dresses in formal senate clothes, he probably had had some kind of meeting earlier. "Good evening, I wasn't expecting any visitors tonight.". he said in a cautious tone.

Ahsoka removed the hood from her head "Hello lux." "Ahsoka?" he replied a little bewildered.

;-

**And that is that for this chapter, next time a reunion.**

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Yeah, me too. **

**Don't worry, just messing with you. This chapter isn't over yet.**

;-

"Ahsoka what are you doing here? Please, come in." Lux asked in a uplifting voice. "Thanks Lux." Ahsoka replied and went inside the house. They moved to the living room and Lux gestured towards the couch. Ahsoka took of her cloak and sat down. Lux then took a seat in the chair next to the sofa. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here Ahsoka". Lux said smiling. "Is it a problem that I'm here?" Ahsoka asked, suddenly a little nervous. "Oh no, of course not. I just thought you'd be back at the temple now that your name was cleared." Lux said with a nervous smile. But his smile quickly faded and was replaced by a look of worry as he saw Ahsoka's face flood with sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and took a sit next to her on the couch. "I… I left the Order Lux…" Ahsoka replied quietly, her voice shaking. "You did wha…. Why?" Lux asked in shock. "The council, they… They didn't trust me Lux. They couldn't see that I was being framed. They didn't believe me, they didn't even give me a fair chance to explain. They hunted me down, then didn't even bother to listen to me. They just expelled me, stripped me of everything and handed me over to the Republic Court to be executed for crimes I didn't commit. I… I just couldn't stay there afterwards. Not now. If they didn't trust me this time, how will that go in the future? How can I trust them? How can I trust myself? I…" Ahsoka was in tears now, all of the bottled-up emotions from the past few days spilled out. She was unable to contain them anymore. Lux gently placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing into his chest. He gently rubbed her upper back to try and calm her down. "I… I don't know where to go, o-or what to do… I-I was hoping you would help me…" Ahsoka managed to say between sobs looking up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I will Ahsoka, you can stay here for as long as you'd like. My door is always open for you" Lux replied with a warm smile, continuing to rub her back. Ahsoka snuggled herself into his embrace, resting her head on his chest and her arm around his neck.

They sat for a while in silence, Ahsoka still quietly sobbing and Lux trying to comfort her. A few minutes went by and Ahsoka was completely still. "Ahsoka…?" Lux asked softly. The only reply he got was her soft breathing. Lux quickly realized that she had fallen asleep. He lightly chuckled to himself. "She must've been really tired", he thought to himself.

When it became obvious that she was in a deep sleep Lux picked her up bridal style and took her to one of the quest rooms. He gently placed her in the bed and carefully removed the lightsaber from her belt, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. He pulled the covers over her and closed the curtains. "Good night Ahsoka.", he said quietly and left the room.

;-

**And that's it for the third chapter. **

**Ahsoka made it to Onderon and is reunited with Lux. Next chapter might be up somewhere along the end of the week or weekend. I still need to work some things out.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Taking a well-deserved break

**Alright then, chapter four.**

_**Snippittysnips, **_**they really moved the episodes to the next season? Well, that's not very nice of them. Let's hope that they will start airing the season 6 soon and not at the end of the summer or something like that… (which they probably will, unfortunately)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favs and follows. I got a lot more than I was expecting to be honest. **

**;-**

Chapter four – Taking a well-deserved break.

Lux Bonteri is sitting at the table in the dining room, looking through some documents he had received earlier. Because of recent events on Coruscant all kinds of new security matters were being sent in to the Senate. Lux looked through the long list of suggestions, some of these were pretty absurd. "Coruscant will become one big reality holonet show if they really implement all of these measures…" he muttered to himself.

He heard a door open behind him and turned to look. "Well, look who's finally awake!" He commented mockingly as Ahsoka walked in, still a little drowsy. "Good morning Lux." She said smiling. "Don't you mean: _Good afternoon_?" he replied. Ahsoka shot him a questioning look and he shrugged and gestured towards the clock on the wall. Ahsoka looked at the clock and saw that it read 2:03 PM. "Wow, I must've been more tired than I thought…", Ahsoka commented with a slight laugh.

Lux laughed along with her. She sat down at the table across from Lux. "I eh…, I'm sorry for passing out on you like that last night." Ahsoka said a little bit ashamed. "Don't worry about it", Lux replied with a grin, "after everything that's happened, you deserve some rest." "Thanks Lux, I…" Her growling stomach interrupted her before she could finish. "Eh…" She laughed nervously. "I thought you'd be hungry so I had the chef droid prepare some extra lunch. Nothing special, just some eggs and bacon, things like that." Lux replied, holding back a laugh. "Thanks Lux, you're the best." Ahsoka said as she turned to face the droid bringing in a plate of lunch, or in her case 'breakfast'.

Lux looked through a few more documents before putting his data pad aside, while Ahsoka was eating. After she was finished Lux asked her: "So you really left the Jedi Order?". Her face saddened a little before replying. "Yes I did. I just… I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to do." She looked down and Lux moved next to her. "I just, couldn't go back, pretending as if nothing had happened. The council didn't trust me and they expelled me without giving it a second thought. There was no way I could just go back, at least not now. I need some time to sort things out, my inner sense is completely torn. I'm just so confused about everything right now." She looked at Lux, the confusion very visible in her eyes. "Don't worry Ahsoka, like I said, you can stay here for as long as you'd like." Lux replied as he took her hand, hoping to comfort her a little. "It's the least I can do after, well, you know, saving my life a couple of times and freeing Onderon." "Thanks Lux, I'd be pretty lost right now if it weren't for you." She said with a small smile, her mood visibly improved. "Anytime Ahsoka."

They moved to the terrace and sat down in the lounge chairs. The sun was shining bright, it was a beautiful day on Onderon. "So Lux, what have you been up to these days?" Ahsoka asked, enjoying the sun. "Well, I've been pretty busy with Onderon joining the Republic and all. There's a lot more boring paperwork that comes with it then you'd think." Lux replied and sighed. "Forms here, forms there and some more after that. I thought my hand was going to fall off after filling in all those things.". They both laughed for a little while and enjoyed the scenery. Lux had quite an impressive mansion, a bit similar to his old house on Raxus with an equally impressive garden.

"Hey Ahsoka," Lux began. "Hmm?" Ahsoka turned lazily towards him, obviously enjoying taking a break. "Have you thought about what you're going to do now?" Lux asked curiously. "Well, not really…", Ahsoka replied. "I was hoping I could stay here for a little while so I could figure it out. There's a lot of things that I can do, there are even more things that I always wanted to do but couldn't because of me being a member of the Order, but now… I guess I can just do the things I want to do". She said with a lazy smile. "Well, if you're not sure yet maybe I have an idea." Lux replied with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. Ahsoka looked at him, nodding to tell him to continue. "Onderon has changed a lot since the Separatists were driven out. It would be my pleasure to show you around later. That is, if you want to?" He asked a bit nervously. Ahsoka replied with in eager voice: "Sure, that sounds great. But, do you have the time to do so? What with all of the Senate things and all?" "I have to do a few more things later today, but after that I'll be free for a couple of days. I could really use a break myself." Lux said as he relaxed a bit. "Well then, that's settled." Ahsoka replied with a grin. "I didn't exactly get a change to look around during my last visit here." "Trust me Ahsoka, Onderon has become quite a little paradise. The people are a lot happier than before. There's going to be a fun-fair in two days, they're building it now. It was to celebrate Onderon officially joining the Republic. I looked at the construction plans, it's going to be great." Lux said with enthusiasm. Ahsoka looked at him smiling and wanted to ask him about the fair but she was interrupted by one of Lux's assistants stepping out on the terrace. "I'm sorry to interrupt senator, but it's almost time for your meeting the king. We have to leave in a couple of minutes."

Lux groaned slightly before replying: "Oh yes, that's right. Thank you, I'll be ready in a moment." The assistant nodded and went back inside. Lux stood up and turned to face Ahsoka. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, but I have to take care of a couple of things." "It's alright Lux, I understand." She replied. "When will you be back?". "If all goes well I should be back at, uhm…, 6:30PM or something." He said a bit nervously, he didn't want to leave Ahsoka alone right now. She looked at him with a slight pouty look on her face. Lux smirked a bit before saying: "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. How does dinner sound?" "That sounds great, Lux. I'll wait here since, ", she shrugged, "well, since I really have nowhere else to go right now." She replied with a grin. "Alright then, I'll see you later Ahsoka. Feel free to make yourself at home." Lux said as he moved back into his house to grab his things. "See you later Lux!" Ahsoka yelled after him as he went through the door.

She sat in the chair for a couple of minutes until she could no longer sense Lux' presence in the house. She decided to take a walk through the garden. Lux had obviously spared no expense in decorating it. A wide array of flowers of every colour surrounded her as she made her way across the stone path. She sat down next to a small river that separated the garden in two. She crossed her legs and tried to call on the Force to get some idea of where else she could go. All of a sudden she felt a wave of worry and sadness creep up on her. She looked up slightly confused. She focused a bit and quickly felt where it was coming from. "Oh Skyguy…" she muttered, blinking away a tear she pushed the feelings away.

;-

Coruscant, apartment of Senator Padmé Amidala, around midnight.

Anakin sat on the couch in the living room of his wife's apartment. His wife looked at him with worry and confusion. She needed to sign a few more documents when he entered. She had expected him to be cheery and happy now that Ahsoka's name had been cleared, but he was obviously very depressed. He had been staring at the floor for the past fifteen minutes without saying a word.

"Anakin?" She asked as she sat down next to him. "Anakin, what's wrong?". "It's… It's Ahsoka…" He answered softly. "What about her? Isn't she back with you as your padawan? Surely now that her name is cleared the Council let her back into the Order, right?" Padmé asked optimistically. Her mood quickly changed when she saw the reaction on her husband's face. She grabbed his hand and moved closer to him. "Anakin, what happened?" She asked with concern in her voice. Anakin let out a heavy sigh before answering. "The Council offered to reinstate her into the Order as a Jedi Knight. They…" he hesitated before continuing. "Ahsoka was allowed to come back as a Knight, but she refused." He said quietly. Padmé's calm face quickly turned to shock. "She… She left?" She asked, not believing what her husband was saying. Anakin looked at her, sadness filling his eyes. "She said that she wasn't coming back and walked away. She told me that she couldn't trust the Council or herself anymore. She left the Order and I have no idea where she and if she's ever coming back." Anakin was shaking with depression now. Padmé pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Ani. I'm sure she'll be fine. Ahsoka is strong, she can take care of herself. You know that, you taught her everything." She said with a comforting voice. "I know that, Padmé. It's just that…" Anakin replied, the sadness very obvious in his voice. "She got hurt in battle before and a part of me was always worried that I would lose her. Either in battle or some kind of terrible accident during a mission, things like that. But not like this… Driven away by the same Council she served without a second doubt for years. They drove her away Padmé, after everything she did as a Jedi. All of the people she saved, the battles we won. After everything they just tossed her aside because they thought she was guilty. They didn't even give her a fair trial, they just expelled her without giving her a chance to explain!" Anger and frustration were creeping into his voice. Padmé looked at him with concern.

"Anakin, calm down. It's going to be alright. Ahsoka means just as much to me as she does the you. She's been like a little sister to me. She'll be fine." Padmé assured him again. Anakin's tension lessened a bit, but he didn't reply. "Come on, let's go to bed Ani. Worrying to much won't do you any good and I don't think that it's what she would want." "I know, Padmé. But, this whole situation is just… I can't…" he said in a sad voice. "I know Ani, I know." They stood up and went to the bedroom. Padmé just hoped Anakin wouldn't beat himself up over this. She was just as shocked as Anakin by Ahsoka's decision, but she needed to act strong for her husband. He needed her support, now more than ever.

;-

**And that's the end of this chapter. I know, not so much really happened. I'm trying to work on that but it's a little difficult to sort things out. And skipping things to quickly move ahead in the story will just ruin the whole plot. **

**By the way, I have absolutely no idea if there are different time-zones between Onderon and Coruscant (or any planet in the Star Wars universe). I just assumed so.**

**The part about the sunny weather is just wishful thinking on my part. It's supposed to be spring now, except it's **_**STILL**_** freezing and snowing over here! Enough already, I've had my fill of this cold weather. Long live the summer.**

**I've got a lot of things to do in the weekend so I don't think I'll be able to write much. Next chapter will probably be on sometime next week. Lux and Ahsoka will take a tour of Onderon and I'm going to try and add some other conversations between a few Jedi.**

**See you next time. **


	5. Chapter 5 - No rest for the weary

**Well, what do you know. I found some time in the weekend after all!**

**I've noticed how much shorter my chapters look on Fanfiction then they do in word… So, I decided to write a longer chapter. This chapter has more than double the words of my last chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**;-**

Chapter five – No rest for the weary

Ahsoka sat cross-legged in the gardens of Lux' mansion, trying to meditate. A couple of hours had passed since Lux left. She would've felt better if he could have stayed with her. But, nevertheless, she had managed to calm down a little with some help from the Force. She felt herself sink into the serene state of mind meditating always brought her. Her troubles were slipping away, but before she could completely relax her senses were suddenly disturbed. She frowned and opened her eyes. Something felt… off. There was definitely something going on, but she wasn't sure what. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus. There was panic in the Force, mass panic and fear. She got up and ran back to the house to try and find out what was going on.

Two of Lux' maids were sitting in the living room staring at the TV with a look of shock on their faces. "What's going on? Ahsoka asked them. "A-a group of criminals stormed the palace. They've taken the King, Senator Bonteri and several others hostage." One of the two replied, her voice shaking. "Oh, no…" Ahsoka said worried. She quickly thought about what she should do. What she _could_ do. "Does Lux have an extra speeder or something around here?" She asked the maids, her voice filled with determination. "Y-yes, there is one in the garage, but… What are you going to do?" The other maid asked confused. "Fire it up for me, I'm going to get them out of there!" Ahsoka replied as she ran to the quest room she had slept in last night. She grabbed her robe and Barriss' lightsaber from the nightstand and quickly made her way after the maids towards the garage. She nodded a quick thanks towards the two maids and took off with the speeder.

The Force guided her straight towards the palace. She had to perform a few daring, most definitely illegal, maneuvers to get there. "I just hope Lux doesn't mind the tickets for speeding and reckless driving." She thought. "Oh well, he's a senator now. He can probably get rid of them.". She shrugged and sped on towards the palace.

A large crowd had gathered in front of the palace forcing her to park and make her way through the crowd on foot. The Onderon police were trying to set a perimeter around the palace and prevent people from getting too close. Ahsoka finally made her way towards the front of the large crowd and spotted an officer. "Hey officer!", she yelled at him "What is the situation here?" "Don't worry miss, we have everything under control. Just stay behind the perimeter and we'll take care of this." The officer replied and waved at her to move back. "I can help you! Let me through!" She yelled back at him. "Now look here little lady, we have everything under control and we definitely don't need some wild teenager who thinks she can fight getting into harm's way. Now get back and let us do our job!" He replied to her, obviously mocking her. Before she could give him an angry remark another voice called out to the officer. "Let her through Jeff!" The officer looked back in shock at the approaching person who was apparently his superior. "But sir, she just a…" The other person interrupted him: "She is a lot stronger that she looks pal, I should know, I've seen her in action before. Now let her through!" "As you wish, sir." The officer replied as he let Ahsoka pass. The superior approached her and she realized who he was. "Saw, what are you doing here?". Saw Gerrera smiled and said: "King Dendup appointed me as head of security at the palace. I'm glad to see you here Commander, we can really use your help." "I'm not really a Commander anymore Saw." Ahsoka replied, a hint of sorrow in her voice. "What do you mean? Saw asked confused. "Never mind, first we need to end this hostage situation!" Ahsoka told him, not wanting to think about what had happened. Right now she needed to focus. "Alright then, come this way!" Saw replied and motioned for her to follow him.

The two of them walked up to a small operations center the police force had set up. "Has anything changed in the situation?" Saw asked one of the officers. "No sir," came his reply. "Those thugs are still inside and they're well-fortified. Uhm sir, who is this?" he asked and pointed at Ahsoka. "She's here to help us out. There's not a doubt in my mind that she's going to give us a well needed edge over these crooks." He turned to Ahsoka and motioned for her to approach the holo-projector. A map of the palace was being displayed along with several recordings and images. "Alright Commander, here's the deal. Those crooks stormed the building and forced us out. They've barricaded themselves in the main meeting hall with the hostages. The hostages are King Dendup, Lux, and a group of the king's staff. As for these low-lives, we know that there are eight of them in total and they're armed." Saw informed her. "How did they get inside in the first place?" Ahsoka asked him. A deep frown spread across Saw's face. "One of the palace guards valued money over his duty and joined their group. He let them in." Ahsoka sighed, "That is a shame. How can we get inside?" "I'm not sure, they've got access to the security camera's so they can see the main access halls that lead to the room they're holed up in. If we storm the chamber they might shoot the hostages. That is a risk we cannot take. We need some kind of distraction." Saw replied, leaning over the projector as he tried to think of something. Ahsoka thought for a moment before answering. "I might be able to provide that distraction, all I need is a way inside." "Hmph, and exactly what are you planning to do girlie? They are armed villains, they will shoot you on sight." One of the officers said as he and his colleagues laughed at her suggestion. "That's enough! All of you be quiet!" Saw ordered the group. "But sir, you can't seriously be thinking of sending this girl in? That is going to be…" One of the officers began but Saw interrupted him. "Yes I am, and we _will_ get everyone out of there. Now then Commander, what do you need?" Saw turned to face Ahsoka. She thought about it for a small moment before replying. "I need a way inside, after that I can easily get their attention." She told him. "That's not going to be easy, like I said, they've got access to some of the camera's." Saw said slightly frustrated. "Uhm…" Ahsoka paced around a bit. Then an idea hit her and she turned to face Saw. "How about an air vent or a ventilation shaft? That has worked for me multiple times before." "Yea, that might work." Saw replied encouragingly. He turned to the projector and pulled up some schematics. "Got it!" He said and Ahsoka moved up next to him. "There is a vent that leads from the outside straight to the meeting hall. You just need to enter here and then go down a few floors and take a right turn here." He told her while pointing at several areas of the projection. "But sir, the entrance to that vent is on the tenth floor. How is she supposed to get there? If we use any kind of crane or whatever those crooks are sure to notice" One of his officers asked him. Saw turned to Ahsoka, "Do you have any problems with reaching that vent?" "Not at all, let's go!" she replied with a grin.

They quickly moved to the right side of the building. Saw looked around a bit and then he pointed up. "Look, there is the entrance to the vent!". Everyone looked up at the building. The entrance to the vent was indeed located on the tenth floor. There was a small ridge right beneath it. "Well then, young lady, how are you going to get up there?" One of the officers commented as he looked at Ahsoka. "Well, let's see." She replied as she moved closer to inspect the area. There was another building right next to the palace with a small balcony. She looked back and forth between both buildings. "Let's see, that ledge will work, then the balcony there. That flag post looks too weak to hold onto. The ridge next to it is perfect. And then up to the vent." She thought to herself and smiled. "And…?" the same officer asked her mockingly. They really didn't seem to have much faith in her. "Here, hold this." Ahsoka replied taking of her robe and throwing it to the rude man. "Hey!". He said in surprise. "And now, just watch." Ahsoka said with a grin on her face. She bent her knees and focused the Force through her. "Hey, wait a minute…" One of the officers began when he saw the lightsaber on her belt. "You're a J…" He stopped talking as Ahsoka jumped up a couple of stories to a ledge. From that ledge she jumped to the balcony on the opposite building and then jumped back and forth, reaching the vent on the tenth floor in a matter of seconds. She looked down, all of the officers who were just mocking her were now looking up in shock, not believing what they just saw. Ahsoka chuckled to herself before removing the vent and going inside.

She quickly and quietly made her way through the vents. They were large enough for her to crouch through. As she got closer to the meeting hall she could hear several conversations. She moved towards the vent above the room and looked through to assess the situation. Three of the criminals were standing next to the hostages, making sure they didn't move. Two others were sitting at a monitor, probably checking the camera's, making sure nobody sneaked up on them. The remaining three were standing next to what looked like a small bar of sorts. She looked around the chamber. It was very large room with a large meeting table at one end and a bar with matching tables and furniture on the other side. Different types of ornaments hang from the walls and there were a few large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The hostages were sitting in the corner of the bar area.

;-

"Do you really think you'll get away with this?" King Dendup asked one of the hostage-takers. "What do you hope to gain from this anyway." "Credits, my dear king. Lots and lots of credits." A rather tough-looking bandit replied while his comrades laughed. He was obviously the leader of the group, dressed in some more durable armor then the rest. "We're going to get rich, leave this stupid planet and live the good live." He commented as he moved toward the two bandits who were watching the monitors. "Don't worry sire, help will come." Lux said quietly to the king. "How can you be sure, senator?" one of the king's advisors asked him. Lux smiled and replied: "I have a friend over, she's not going to let these thugs get away with this." "Shut up, all of you!" One of the hostage-takers threatened.

;-

Ahsoka had seen enough. She adjusted her belt so that her lightsaber was hanging behind her back, out of sight. She moved the vent away and dropped to the ground, landing silently with some assist from the Force. "Hello boys." She said after landing. All off the people looked at her in surprise and shock, the hostage-takers readying their weapons. They looked at her, confused about how one 16-teen-year-old Togrutan girl made her way in. One of the three men standing at the bar made his way towards her. "Well now, what do we have here. Hello there miss, welcome to this lovely establishment." He said in a confident and mocking tone, not perceiving her as a threat at all. He'd soon regret that. "So tell me darling, what brings you here?" He asked Ahsoka while looking her over. She did not like the look he was giving her. She replied in the same tone of voice as he was talking: "I'm here to offer you a chance to surrender quietly, otherwise you're going to get hurt.". The group of bandits laughed loudly while the hostages looked in shock at the young girl standing calmly in front of a group of armed criminals, that is all of the hostages except for one.

The man who approached her now stood about two meters away from her. "And just what were you planning on doing little missy?" He asked her mockingly. "Why do people keep treating me like some weak, frail girl?" Ahsoka thought to herself. She then told the man: "I was planning of beating you up and disarming you. After that the police force will storm in and arrest all of you." They all laughed again, even louder this time and the man moved even closer until her was standing right in front of her, his blaster hanging at his side. "You? Beat us up? That is really cute." Ahsoka looked him in the eyes, an irritated frown spreading on her face. "Tell you what little lady, " the thug continued, "I'll give you the first punch." He said while pointing at his cheek. "Come on, hit me!" He dared her. His comrades just laughed at the whole scene. "Alright then, if that's how you want to do this" Ahsoka replied with a shrug. "Come on th…" He said, but he was interrupted with Ahsoka's boot shoving into his gut. He doubled over in pain. Ahsoka spun around and kicked him hard in the face causing him to collapse on the ground unconscious. Everyone on the room looked in shock and confusion as the tough bandit was knocked out by a seemingly harmless teenage girl. Ahsoka jumped back a few meters, grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it, it's blue blade shining brightly. She assumed a fighting pose, her left arm in front of her and her lightsaber behind her in her favored reverse Shien hold.

"JEDI!", "Blast her!" The bandits yelled in surprise and anger and opened fire. They were obviously still in a bit of shock. The first series of blaster bolts didn't even come anywhere remotely close to Ahsoka. Then their aim improved and she moved to block their shots. Blaster bolts were flying around the room. Ahsoka reflected a couple of them back at the crooks standing next to the monitors. One of them got hit in the arm and slammed into the monitors. He rolled of them unconscious. "Two down, six to go." She thought.

One of the two men at the bar to her right ran towards her hoping to catch her off-guard. The Force warned her of the incoming attack and her sharp senses quickly picked up his footprints and pinpointed his location. She quickly turned to face him and trusted her left arm towards him. She sent him flying with a strong Force push. He flew right into his comrade and they both slammed into the bar. Ahsoka jumped through the air, blocking more blaster bolts, her lightsaber creating a swirl of blue energy around her. She landed next to a small table. She then used the Force to blast the table straight towards the lone crook next to the monitors. He was too shocked at seeing a table fly towards him that he was unable to dodge and he got knocked of his feet, landing next to his unconscious friend in a the same condition.

Now there's just three of them left, the leader and two of his henchmen. They had sought shelter behind a table they knocked over and were shooting a barrage of lasers at Ahsoka. She moved quickly, her lightsaber creating a powerful shield of deadly energy. She kept moving around at a fast pace dodging and reflecting the bolts as they flew towards her. With her lightsaber she could keep this up for hours. The problem, however, was that this wasn't _her_ lightsaber, it was Barriss'. And, even though it works the same, the design of the weapon was very different. The handle wasn't like her own and it caused her defense to slip. She cried out on pain as a blaster bolt struck her upper left leg. Ahsoka collapsed on the ground. The three thugs laughed and made their way towards her.

Ahsoka saw them come closer and she got up as fast as she could. She grunted in pain and held her left leg with her left arm whilst still keeping her lightsaber in front of her. "Surrender Jedi and maybe we'll let you live." The leader of the group threatened. They were now standing less than two meters away from her. Ahsoka knew she couldn't move fast enough with her leg to dodge their attacks. Her eyes quickly darted across the room looking for a way to turn this around. "Last chance, Jedi." The leader said in a dark tone as he raised his blaster. Ahsoka spotted something that would help her out of this mess. She shifted her stance, placing more weight on her left leg. This caused her to grunt more in pain, but she was standing in a stable position now. She lowered her lightsaber, pretending to back down. The three thugs laughed in victory as the hostages looked hopelessly at the scene.

"Now drop it." The leader commanded. Ahsoka stretched out her arm, 'complying' with his order. She then quickly threw the lightsaber at the wall past the three crooks. They stepped aside and looked in shock at the passing whirl of blue energy. They then turned to Ahsoka. "Nice try, but now, you have no weapon." Their leader commented. Ahsoka smirked back at them. What they had failed to realize is that they weren't the target, something on the wall was. A loud cracking sound was heard as the lightsaber spun through several steel cables before it deactivated and flew back to Ahsoka. She caught it before dropping to the ground and rolling away. The trio of villains turned around in shock and horror as one of the large chandeliers swung towards them at an alarming rate. "Uh oh…" one of them said right before the massive steel construct rammed into them, sending the three crooks flying into the wall.

At that moment the doors burst open and Saw Gerrera and his men stormed in. They quickly moved to free the hostages and secure the hostage-takers. "What the hell took them so long?" Ahsoka thought to herself as she sat up and held her leg in pain.

"King Dendup, Lux, is everyone alright?" Saw asked them. Lux responded quickly: "We're all fine, but Ahsoka needs help. She got shot." Lux and Saw made their way towards Ahsoka along with a few other officers. "Ahsoka, are you alright?" Lux asked concerned. "Yes I'm fine, the fact that my leg is bleeding is perfectly normal" she replied sarcastically. "At least your sense of humor is still intact." Lux commented with a smile. "Don't worry Commander, paramedics will be here soon," Saw told her. "Just try to relax for now. You did a fantastic job. This would've gone very ugly had it not been for you." "You're welcome." Ahsoka said as the paramedics come and helped her up a stretcher.

When they got out of the palace a thunderous applause was heard. The people clapped and cheered, yelling thanks and praise at the brave young Jedi that rescued their king, the senator and the others. Ahsoka was loaded up into an ambulance and Lux sat next to her, holding her hand comfortingly.

;-

Lux was sitting in the waiting room. After they'd reached the hospital Ahsoka had been brought to the emergency room. About forty minutes had passed before one of the doctors came to him. "How is she? Lux asked almost immediately. "She's fine, " The doctor responded, "the shot didn't hit any major arteries. I suspect, with her being a Jedi and all, that she'll recover in a few days." "That's good to hear." Lux said as he relaxed visibly. "It's quite impressive," the doctor continued, "I had heard that Jedi can use the Force to suppress pain and lessen bleeding and things like that. I didn't really believe that at first but after seeing her, well I definitely believe it now. Grown men would have recoiled in pain at the wound being stitched up but she didn't even flinch. I'm confident about the fact that she might recover even faster then I think now." The doctor said, amusement in his voice. "Can I see her?" Lux asked the doctor. "Certainly, one of the nurses will take you to her." He pointed towards a nurse and Lux followed her to Ahsoka's room.

Ahsoka was sitting in a hospital bed with a bit of an annoyed look on her face. Her leg looked alright. The doctors had cut of a part of her legging so her leg was left bare except for the bandages wrapped around her wound. She smiled a bit when she saw Lux enter and then asked him: "Why is it that every time we meet I get hurt?" Lux looked very stunned at her question. "I…eh…" he stuttered. Ahsoka laughed at his silly reaction. "Relax Lux, I'm just teasing you." She replied grinning. Lux smirked back at sat down in a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked with concern in his voice. "I'm… alright, I just can't stand being in a hospital…" she admitted a little hesitantly. She looked to the nurse in the room and said: "No offence of course, it's just that… Well…" she shrugged. The nurse replied. "I understand miss, don't worry. And rest assured, we've had far more ungrateful types here in the past. I'll give you two some privacy." She smiled and left the room.

"So, Ahsoka, how did you figure out what was happening?" Lux asked her out of curiosity. "Well, I was meditating in the gardens, it's a beautiful place by the way, " Ahsoka began, "Then I sensed that something was wrong. I went back inside and two of your maids told me what was going on. I then borrowed one of your speeders." Ahsoka laughed a bit nervously. "Speaking of which, you may be receiving a few traffic tickets…" She said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "Oh don't worry," Lux replied encouragingly, "one of the perks of being a Senator is that you are a bit more above the law." They both laughed at his remark. "Well, that's a relief. It would have been an expensive ticket otherwise…" Ahsoka commented. "What happened then?" Lux asked. "When I got to the palace I made my way through the crowd. At first the officers were mocking me when I offered to help. Those guys are pretty rude, you know that?" Ahsoka said with a frown on her face. Lux nodded knowingly. "Anyway, that's when Saw appeared and told that rude idiot to let me through. He filled me in on all of the details. We found that air vent and I used it to get inside to _'distract'_ those crooks." She finished her sentence with a strong hint of annoyance in her voice. "You saw what happened, I ended up doing all of the work and I got shot. Oh well, at least everyone is safe." She continued with a shrug. Lux chuckled a bit at her comment. "Still, it was pretty impressive seeing you move like that. You were almost flying through the room. Those crooks didn't know what hit them." Ahsoka gave him a warm smile and Lux felt something inside him stir in a strange way.

"Well, I wasn't fast enough." Ahsoka said a little discouraged. "Yea, what happened? One moment you were untouchable and then…" Lux asked in concern and curiosity. "One other thing, didn't you have two lightsabers? A green one and a green-yellowish one?". "Yes, I did." Ahsoka replied in a gloomy tone. She called the lightsaber sitting on the nightstand towards her and floated it in front of her. "This isn't my lightsaber, it belongs to Barriss. Master Unduli gave it to me before I left Coruscant, so I would have something to defend myself with." She continued. "What happened to _your_ lightsabers?" Lux asked. Ahsoka brought the lightsaber down in her hand. "I'm not sure…" she said depressed. Lux knew why she was so down. Ahsoka had told him about the weapons of the Jedi during the first time they met.

He had been curious about the weapons the Jedi use and had asked Ahsoka about them during her and Senator Amidala's _visit_ to Raxus. She had told him that using a lightsaber makes the battles more personal. Anyone can kill at a distance with a blaster, but fighting up close with another person forces you to think about your actions and the consequences. He had been quite surprised and impressed about the philosophy behind the weapon.

During the liberation of Onderon some rebels had commented that they'd take a blaster over a lightsaber any day. He and Ahsoka had talked more about the weapon after that. He had been unable to control his curiosity again. Ahsoka told him more about the philosophy behind the weapon and the different forms of combat. It was a lot more complicated than he had thought. She had also told him about the code that went with the construction of a lightsaber: _The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined. The crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one._

There was so much more to it than just swinging around a lasersword. He had been stunned by everything. A Jedi created a lightsaber as an extension of him- of herself. It was a part of them, made to resemble the Jedi's spirit. It was their most sacred possession. Ahsoka told him about Anakin and how loose he had been with his weapon as a padawan. Master Kenobi had told him a thousand times: "This weapon is your life, don't lose it." So, as a result, Anakin had told her the same thing a thousand times as well.

Lux saw the sadness in her eyes as she recalled what had happened to her sabers. "I lost my shoto when I was escaping the prison. A rocket from the clones knocked me of my feet and I dropped my lightsabers. My main saber landed on the railing, but my shoto fell into the abyss below. Considering all of the dangerous construction sites there in the lower levels, it's probably destroyed." She said as she was on the verge on crying. "I later lost my main saber in that factory where…" a few tears started streaming down her face. "Where Barriss attacked me. My lightsaber was lost somewhere and the clones stunned and arrested me." She was sobbing now. Lux moved to sit next to her on the bed and he placed his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace. "Don't worry Ahsoka, everything is going to be fine. I'm here to help you if you need it." His voice was comforting to Ahsoka as she calmed down a bit. "Come on, stop crying. I care too much about you to see you hurt like this." He told her. Then, realizing what he had just admitted, he blushed severely. She sat up and looked at him. He was unable to tell what she was thinking and was afraid that he might have ruined their friendship. She smiled at his reaction. "The Jedi Code has always prevented me from forming attachments. But now, I'm no longer a Jedi. I'm no longer bound to the Code." The stripes on her lekku darkened in colour, the Togrutan equivalent of a blush. "I care a lot about you too Lux." She said softly. They looked at each other and found themselves inching closer. They closed their eyes and their lips met. They both felt an incredible surge of happiness and love as they shared their first, _real_ kiss. After a short moment they broke up, smiling at each other and blushing madly. Ahsoka laid back comfortably in Lux' embrace, having forgotten all of the pain and sadness. For the first time in weeks, she felt happy again.

;-

**And with that we end this chapter. Love starts to happen. What will it lead to?**

**I wanted to see if I could write a good action-scene, so I came up with that whole hostage situation thing. With the amount of corruption in the Star Wars universe it could very well happen. Hope you liked the action. **

**Next chapter probably won't contain (that much) of Lux and Ahsoka. I wanted to do something from a few other perspectives, Anakin's for starters. We'll see how it all goes. So many ideas, but to use them all would just make it impossible. Hmm… Oh well. **

**In case it's not yet clear, the events in this story are leading up to my other story "Barriss Offee, puppet of the Sith." If you have any suggestions about some other things that could happen in the days ahead, let me know. If I like the idea I may just use it (maybe not immediately).**

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tales of Coruscant

**Chapter six already. **

**This chapter is about some different reactions from several people regarding Ahsoka's decision to leave. Note: this takes place before my other story!**

;-

Chapter six – Tales of Coruscant

Anakin Skywalker was walking down the streets of the lower levels of Coruscant. The morning sun was burning above him. His eyes were hurting from the sun's rays. Sleep had pretty much avoided him all night. He had tried to relax, but his thoughts had been filled with all kinds of horrifying scenario's. Ahsoka was out there somewhere on her own, without her weapons, without anything. The wide galaxy is such a dangerous place, even for grown men. Ahsoka was just a young girl, sure she'd been trained as a Jedi. But now she was all alone. His worrying had given him the worst nightmares. So he'd decided to stay awake.

He would've preferred to stay with Padmé, but she had a meeting with a few other senators and it would have been difficult to explain his presence there.

Anakin had ordered captain Rex and several squadrons of the 501'st to investigate the abandoned factory where Ahsoka had been captured. He had hoped to find some kind of clue as to why Barriss had turned on the Order. He wanted to find an explanation as to why Barriss had decided to, of all people, frame Ahsoka. Everything just didn't add up. He had been on assignments with Barriss before, her goal was to become a healer, not a terrorist.

The things Ventress had told him spooked through his head. She had been right, no matter how strange it felt to admit it. The Council, the Republic, He himself, everyone had abandoned Ahsoka. It infuriated him that he had almost been too late to save her. But he had been able to help her. He'd come through for her. But now, thanks to the Council, she was gone.

The combination of his deep thinking and the lack of sleep was giving him a headache, so he just moved on to the factory, trying desperately to clear his head.

;-

Padmé was sitting in her office at the Senate, reading through some of her files. It was difficult to concentrate. Anakin's words were still fresh in her memory. Ahsoka's decision had been really unexpected and difficult to understand. But, after considering her position and everything that had happened to her, everything the Council had done to her, her decision to leave had made sense. She had been thrown into the war at the age of fourteen. Children like that shouldn't have to be in such a terrible war. Despite her age, she had never complained. She always did her best to protect others.

Padmé sighed and put her documents to the side. She rested her head in her hands. Ahsoka had always faithfully served the Republic and the Jedi Council without question. And yet they had almost immediately assumed she was guilty. They had expelled her without giving her a chance to tell her side of the story. She was just handed over to the Republic court to be sentenced to death. The whole trial was just ridiculous. Why would the Court and admiral Tarkin have been so driven to try and execute a sixteen year old girl? Has this war truly affected the Republic in such a horrifying way?

"Excuse me, miss Padmé? Your guests have arrived." C-3PO informed her. Padmé snapped up out of her thoughts "Oh yes, thank you 3PO. Please send them in." 3PO gave a little bow before replying: "At once, milady." And he went to the entrance hall. A short moment later Senator Bail Organa, Senator Riyo Chuchi and Senator Mothma. "Good morning Senators." Padmé said as she stood up to greet her guests. "Good morning, Padmé" Bail replied, "You look a little distracted. Is everything alright?". Bail asked as he and the others took their seats. Padmé gave him a soft smile, "I'm fine Bail, it's just that… I received some disturbing news yesterday." "What happened Padmé?" Senator Chuchi asked her with concern. Padmé sighed, "you know what's happened with Ahsoka these past few days, right?" The expression on Chuchi's face quickly turned to sadness. "yes, I still can't believe that they actually thought she was capable of such cruelty. After all she's done for the Republic." Chuchi looked up at Padmé. "Did something happen to her? I take it that she was allowed to return to the Order after her name was cleared?" Chuchi asked hopefully. "Yes, the Council had told her that she could return to the Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight, but… Ahsoka felt that she couldn't trust the Council anymore, of herself for that matter. So… She left…" Padmé said sadly. The shock was clearly visible on the faces of her fellow senators. "She left?" Mon Mothma asked dumbfounded. Padmé simply nodded. "Do you know where she is now?" Bail asked. "No," Padmé replied shaking her hand. "I spoke with master Skywalker yesterday, he has no idea where she went." "Unbelievable, poor Ahsoka" Chuchi said softly. "I just hope she's alright." Padmé replied trying to sound a bit optimistic. "Don't worry, Ahsoka knows how to take care of herself. According to Anakin she just needs to find her own answers now. She'll be back someday." The others nodded. Chuchi looked out the window, "Good luck Ahsoka, stay safe". They sat in silence for a moment before returning to politics.

;-

Anakin arrived on the site of the factory. He looked around for a moment. Clone troopers were patrolling the area, making sure no-one was getting in or out without being noticed. Numerous other troopers were searching the factory. He continued on towards the small control post the soldiers had set up. A number of troopers saluted him and he nodded back, trying to hide the fatigue from his face. Two familiar clone troopers came to him as he approached the command post.

"General Skywalker." They both saluted. "At ease Rex, Fives." Anakin replied. "How goes the investigation?" he asked the two soldiers. Rex and Fives looked at each other for a moment. "Well, sir, to be honest. Things have gotten even more confusing." Rex informed Anakin. "How so?" he asked, slightly confused and frustrated by the development. "Uhm… We were able to track the nano droids to a group of criminals. They were listed on the criminal database as black-market weapon suppliers, large time and dangerous crooks." Fives answered. Anakin nodded and signaled for him to continue. "We were able to track them to a location here on the planet. So we took a few squadrons to investigate their hideout. But, when we got there…" Fives stopped talking. Anakin could sense his nervousness and obvious anger at what had happened on the scene. Anakin knew he wouldn't like the answer. Rex continued were Fives left of: "When we got to their hideout there was nothing left but ashes. The entire place had been burned to the ground. The investigation revealed a number of corpses that were identified as the gang. The fire wasn't an accident. Someone tried to cover his tracks and eliminated the weapon suppliers. The trail hit a dead end." Rex sighed in frustration. He too, wanted to get his hands on the person responsible for all of this. He'd seen Ahsoka and Barriss together before. Their friendship had been so incredibly strong. Recent events just didn't add up.

Rex looked around a bit before asking: "Eh, general? Where's… Commander Tano? She, she was restored her rank and everything? Wasn't she?" Anakin looked down before replying. "She left, Rex. She left." Both clones looked at each other in utter confusion. "She left…? Ahsoka?" Fives managed to utter out. Anakin nodded. "What the Council did to her has really torn her apart. They barely apologized to her and they tried to hide their own stupidity and ignorance by saying how this whole situation was actually her 'great trial'. It's despicable. They wronged her, severely. She felt she couldn't rust the Council anymore, so she declined their offer to be reinstated into the Order as a Knight, and… And she left…" Anakin sighed in frustration. "I… I just… can't believe this." Rex stuttered out. "Ahsoka… leaving the Order…" He shook his head in anger and disappointment with the Jedi Council. What had Ahsoka ever done to them? Why didn't they trust her? He remembered the chase that followed after she had escaped from jail. They had been given to order to shoot and kill her on sight. He couldn't believe that they'd actually had been given such a disgusting command. He'd shouted to other troopers to hold fire and not to harm her. He remembered seeing her after she was captured. She had not looked very good. Then, shortly afterwards, the Council had expelled her and the Republic court had almost sentenced her to death. He had been relieved to hear that she had been cleared of all charges, but devastated when he heard who was really behind it all. Barriss Offee, her best friend. And now, Ahsoka was gone…

A few other members of the 501'st had gathered around after they heard what had happened. All of them were shocked by the news. They had been around longer than most troopers and they all had fought besides Ahsoka for months, some even for years. They had seen her grow up from a small, overcurious and exited kid to a strong and wise young woman.

Every trooper had taken of his helmet and stood in attention as a sign of respect and to honor their lost comrade, the sister of the 501'st.

Captain Rex looked back up and moved to General Skywalker. "Sir, during our search of the area we… we found something else as well." He said with a sorrowful voice. "What did you find Rex?" Anakin asked in a similar tone of voice. Rex moved over to the portable command post and pressed a button, revealing a hidden storage compartment. He took something out of it and returned to Anakin. "We found it on the lowest level of the factory. I had meant to give it back to her when I saw her again, but…" Rex said depressed and held up his hand. Anakin looked at the all too familiar cylinder shaped object that was resting in Rex' hand. Ahsoka's lightsaber. Anakin took it and held it in his hands. Images of her racing around the battlefield, lightsabers flashing and them sparring and training together rushed through his mind. "Thank you Rex," he said quietly, "One way or the other, I'll make sure she gets this back." Rex nodded and went back to his investigation of the area. The rest of the troopers followed soon, still talking to each other about how messed up this entire situation had been.

Anakin stared at Ahsoka's lightsaber for a little while. After that he tucked it in his robes, making sure it was save and that he couldn't lose it. Then he got up and returned to the Temple.

;-

Jedi Master Plo Koon was sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, staring at an old photo. It was a picture that had been taken of him and Ahsoka the day he had brought her to the Jedi Temple. He could still see the cheery, young girl who wanted to be a Jedi Knight. Now, having to see her leave with such sadness in her eyes broke his heart. She was such a kind-hearted person with nearly unlimited potential. But now, the actions of the Council had driven her away.

"Plo, are you alright?" A voice behind him asked. He turned slightly to see to Togrutan Jedi Master Shaak Ti. "Shaak, no. Not entirely." He replied in his deep voice. Despite his mask hiding his face Shaak Ti was able to sense the hurt he felt. She sat down next to him. "This turn of events is something none of us could have expected." She said sadly. "I'm afraid that young miss Offee may have been right with some of her accusations. This war has changed us, and not in a good way. But have we really lost our way this much?" She shook her head, her lekku gently waving from side to side. "Our Order is built on trust. So why did we lose trust in one of our own so easily?" she sighed. "The tragedies of this war cloud everything around us." Plo Koon replied. "We are becoming blinded by the horrors that surround us. I can only pray that this war ends soon so that we can begin to rebuild both the galaxy and our Order. Then, perhaps, Ahsoka will return to us some day." Shaak Ti turned to him. "Maybe she will or she might not. Though I am confident that we will hear from her again." She looked up and smiled. "I had high hopes for young Ahsoka when I first met her in the youngling classes. I could sense that she had a great destiny in front of her. It was my desire to see her grow up into a strong and wise Master and that she might one day replace me on the Jedi Council. However, it could also be possible that her destiny lies elsewhere. It is not for us to know and we cannot force her to stay here if she doesn't want to." She turned back to Master Plo and her face lost the smile. "But you are right, we have to change things in the Order. Otherwise we will not come out of this war the right way. We are supposed to be peacekeepers, but over these past few years we have become more like warriors. We need to put an end to this war and find a way to return to our old traditions. Not rushing padawans into battle and leading massive armies into war. We have a long way ahead of us for redemption. But we will find it. The Force will guide us, in that I have no doubt." Master Plo turned to face her and smiled under his mask. "Your wisdom serves us both well, Shaak. We will find a way, we have to. Until then, we will continue to do our best to protect the citizens of the Republic. "

;-

Katooni and her friends were following a class in control of the Force. Numerous other younglings from a few different clans were there as well. Because of the war the number of Masters available to teach was rather low. Most of them were out fighting somewhere on a distant planet.

They were given a standard exercise: to levitate a tablet in front of them. The entire class was silent as each youngling concentrated on the Force, following the instructions of the Twi'lek Master Aayla Secura.

Katooni and her friends sat in the back of the room. Everything was going well, but Katooni soon found her thoughts clouded and her concentration began to slip. Master Secura instructed to to bring the tablet forward. She followed the instruction, but accidently placed too much force to it and the tablet flew straight into the back of Petro's head, who was sitting in front of her. "Ouch!" he yelled and his tablet dropped to the ground, right on Gungi's foot. This caused him to roar loudly in pain. This caused the rest of the younglings to lose their concentration and shortly after tablets were clattering to the ground throughout the room. "ugh, Katooni, what did you do that for?" Petro asked her as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry Petro, Gungi. I didn't mean too…" She stopped as Master Secura walked up beside them. Katooni gulped nervously.

"Initiate Katooni, is something wrong? Your concentration seems very off today. You're usually calmer than this." The Twi'lek Jedi asked her. "Uhm…, well Master, you see… I eh…" She started nervously. Everyone looked at her and some other younglings were whispering to each other. Aayla moved a bit closer to her, "What's wrong Katooni?". Katooni collected her thoughts a bit before replying. "I was just thinking about what I saw a few days ago. It really confused me and now it's just really bothering me." Katooni explained to the Master. Aayla signaled for her to continue. Katooni nodded and went on. "It was just after padawan Tano was cleared of all charges. I was walking through the Temple halls on my way to the Archives when I saw her heading towards the exit. She had such a… I don't know how to describe it… Such a broken look on her face. Shortly after I saw Master Skywalker running after her." Katooni said in a slightly confused tone. "I don't know what happened, but I haven't seen padawan Tano since that happened. It just really confused me." Katooni finished as she looked at Master Secura who had a look of regret on her face. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her either." Petro said as he looked at his friends. "Have any of you?" All he got as a response were heads shaking a clear no. Katooni looked at her friends and turned back to the Twi'lek Jedi. "Master Secura, do you know what happened?" she asked the older Jedi.

Aayla sighed as she stood up and went to the front of the class. "Yes Katooni, I do know what happened. And I am certainly not proud of the way we, the Council, have handled this whole situation." She said, a trace of regret hearable in her voice. "What do you mean master? Ganodi asked her. "I'm afraid that Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi Order." Aayla responded in a sad voice. The entire class of younglings were shocked by the news. Petro spoke up: "She left? But… Why? She's one of the strongest padawans there is." Aayla merely sighed and tried to explain. "Her trust in the Council had been severely damaged by the way she was treated. After that she didn't feel that she could return to us. So, she left." The younglings all looked at each other, confusion, shock and surprise visible on their faces. They started debating with each other over what they had just heard.

Aayla motioned for the class to be silent. "Please everyone, settle down. I understand this is hard to take. Believe me, I was shocked as well when I heard the news. But this was Ahsoka's decision, and we can't change it." She said somberly. "Class dismissed. I'll leave you all to think about this." She said as she left the room. The rest of the younglings followed shortly after.

Katooni and her friends left the classroom and walked through the halls, unable to believe that Ahsoka had really left. She had been such an example to them and now she was gone. "Do you think she'll ever come back?" Zatt asked the group. "I don't know Zatt, I hope so." They walked in silence towards their clan's quarters.

;-

**And that's the end of this chapter. I know, no Ahsoka and Lux. I just wanted to try and write something from a few different perspectives this time. **

**We'll see more of Lux and Ahsoka next chapter.**

**I recently read something rather annoying. Season 6 of the Clone Wars had been cancelled? **_**"the episodes already produced are referred to as 'bonus content'"**_** So what, Disney takes over and cancels one of the better shows on TV? …How incredibly frustrating. **

**So what, we can buy several episodes as bonus content when they release the dvd's? that is just bullsh*t. I saw an episode bundle here in a media store, half a season for 30 euro's! that is just too expensive, the prices they charge are ridiculous. sigh I'll just try to find them online somewhere when they're released (if they will be released that is…)**

**I just hope that they reconsider and actually make a season six. They're already going to make like, three new Star Wars movies, so why don't they finish this series?**

**Oh well, no matter what they do. We can still enjoy a whole load of stories here on Fanfiction. (several stories on here are better than some episodes of the Clone Wars if you ask me)**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Going home & rising feelings

Chapter 7 – Going home and rising feelings

Ahsoka had, much to her relief, been allowed to leave the hospital about 20 minutes later. She and Lux were about to leave the room when one of the hospital staff told her that she had to leave the building in a wheelchair, hospital policy. "You've got be kidding right?" Ahsoka had asked the nurse in a very irritated voice. "I'm sorry miss, but it's a hospital regulation." Was the reply she got. After a few minutes of arguing Lux had been able to convince Ahsoka to just sit down in the chair and get it over with. Lux had to stop himself from laughing as Ahsoka was wheeled out of the hospital with a very irritated and annoyed look on her face.

As soon as they got outside she immediately got out of the wheelchair. Lux quickly moved up to her to support her with her leg, but it didn't seem to hinder her much. "I'm fine Lux, don't worry." She replied with a grin as they walked away from the hospital. Ahsoka had a slight limp in her walking, but she was doing fine otherwise. One of the officers had been kind enough to bring the speeder Ahsoka had 'borrowed' from Lux' house earlier to the hospital. Lux helped Ahsoka inside and then they went to a nearby restaurant.

Dinner had been quite amusing. Lux knew that Togruta were carnivores and that they liked to eat meat, but Ahsoka had surprised him. She had ordered the largest size of the largest steak the restaurant served. Both he and their waiter, and a few other guests in the establishment, looked in slight amazement as such a small girl ate such a large steak. Ahsoka saw their looks and replied in a slightly amused tone: "What? I didn't really get a chance to eat that much these pasts few days and it's been months since I had such a good meal!" A small round of laughter was heard as everyone went back to their own meals.

They both talked for a while, Ahsoka telling a couple of stories of her adventures as a Jedi and Lux told her about how Onderon had changed and several things that had happened in the Senate. She had told him about the journey she had taken with several younglings to build their own lightsabers. Lux felt a hint of anger and worry when she told him about Hondo kidnapping her and wanting to sell her to a few people with an 'interest' in female Jedi. The thought of her in the hands of pirates and whatnot made him very angry and upset. When she told him that she had gone head to head with Grievous again he interrupted her, "What do you mean '_again'_? You fought Grievous before?" he asked somewhat worried. Ahsoka chuckled to herself a bit before she finished her story and then told him about the other mission on which she had dueled Grievous. She was able to sense his worry so she ended her story with some lighter remarks. They both laughed for a moment.

Lux then told her about his first weeks as an official Republic Senator. It had been very trying for him. Not many others were willing to trust him, being a former Separatist and all. But, thanks to some help from Padmé, he had been able to overcome the doubts. He now had plenty of connections with some of the 'better' Senators, thanks to Padmé introducing him. He quickly found out that the Republic Senate and the Separatist Parliament weren't really that different. There were several Senators who actually wanted the best for the galaxy and there are a few that just crave fame and wealth. Ahsoka was listening intently, but was became slightly upset when she heard about some Senator's daughter who had tried to make a move on Lux. He had kindly rejected her advances, but Lux wasn't really sure she got the message. "She'd better stay away from Lux, if she knows what's good for her…" Ahsoka thought to herself.

They both ordered desserts and continued talking for almost another hour. After that they left the restaurant and went back to Lux' house.

When they got there they both went into the living room and sat down on the cough. Ahsoka leaned lazily on Lux as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him and he smiled back as they both sat comfortably, enjoying each other's presence. Lux was zapping through a few channels on the TV. The late-night news on Onderon was still filled with Ahsoka rescuing him, the King and his staff. Apparently the crooks had forgotten to kill one of the camera's because the news station was showing several images of Ahsoka dodging laser bolts and sending furniture fly into the thugs.

They sat there together for a little while, listening to a music channel. Ahsoka yawned loudly all of a sudden. Lux chuckled a bit, "Tired, Ahsoka?" he asked with a grin. "Just a bit, I only saved you and the king from a group of crooks." She replied sarcastically. "Do you want me to let you sleep in tomorrow or should I wake you up?" he asked her. Ahsoka thought it over for a moment. "eh… If I'm not up by 11am then please wake me up. I'd rather not sleep the whole day away." "Alright then." Lux replied as they both got up. He led her to the guest room she had stayed in before. The rest of her things were still by the side of the bed. "How did I end up in this bed yesterday anyway?" Ahsoka asked Lux who was getting a little red. "Uhm… Well, you pretty much fell asleep on top of me, so I carried you to one of the guest rooms." He answered. "Oh, I see. Uhm… Thanks." Ahsoka replied a little ashamed as she remembered passing out on him. "Anything for you Ahsoka" he told her with a smile. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Lux." She said blushing a bit. "Sweet dreams Ahsoka." He replied as he began to walk out of the room. "Oh Lux, do you uh…" Ahsoka called out after him. "Yes?" he stopped and turned to her. "Well, I eh… haven't really got that much things with me. Do you maybe have some sort of night gown I could borrow?" She asked a bit embarrassed. "Uh, yes of course." Lux responded, a bit confused by her question, "You don't have pajamas or something with you?". Ahsoka sat down on the bed. "You know that Jedi don't really keep much personal possessions, and... I kinda left the Temple without packing the little things I did own." She gestured to her bags. "Master Unduli predicted that I was going to leave so she packed a number of my things. A change of clothes and some personal items I kept, like a few pictures and other things. But, I don't really have any more than that." She admitted. "I see. Well, don't worry. I have a night gown you can borrow. I'll be right back." Lux replied and left the room.

Ahsoka sat on the bed and thought a bit about recent events. Her life had turned completely upside down and she was an emotional mess. She was very grateful that Lux had been willing to help her. "Without him, where would I have been now? Hmm, best not to think about that…" she thought to herself. Sure, the first time they met had been awkward to say the least and the second time had not exactly been any better. They'd spend some time together during the battle for Onderon, but with all of the distractions nothing else really happened. Ahsoka kept wondering about her feelings for a moment. "Could Lux and I have a future together?" She thought hopefully. A smile spread across her face as Lux came back into the room.

"I found a nightgown which I think is your size." He said as he handed Ahsoka the nightgown. "Thank you Lux." She replied, looking at the robe for a moment. After that she got up and kissed him. Lux was a little surprised at first but kissed her back. "I mean it, Lux. Thank you, for everything. I'd be lost now had it not been for your help and support." Ahsoka said in a warm voice. Lux smiled at her, "My pleasure Ahsoka. Like I said, I'll be here for you, no matter what."

They said each other good night and Lux left the room. Ahsoka changed into the nightgown Lux had gotten her and went to bed. She laid in bed thinking about some of the things she could go and do, now that she didn't have to follow the Council or the Jedi Code anymore. There were so many places in the Galaxy she had already been to, but during her time on those places she rarely had time to admire the beauty there. She had also met so many people during her adventures. Several names went through her mind. Her mind lingered on a certain set of names. "Would I be able to find them?" Ahsoka quietly asked herself. She thought about it for a moment. For now, however, she was perfectly content with being with Lux.

;-

Lux walked the halls of his house. Ahsoka was the only thing on his mind. She was still very hurt, that was obvious to him. She was able to hide it very well, but somehow he sensed it. He remembered their first meeting. He had been taken aback when he first saw her. When his mother told him that her old friend Padmé was bringing a Jedi along he had expected some stern old man. Instead, a young girl his age came out of the transport. A very attractive young girl his age. Meeting her had really made him doubt whether or not all of the horrible stories about the Jedi were true or not.

When they 'met' again at the peace negotiations, he had dragged her into his revenge scheme and almost gotten her killed. He was still angry with himself for that. But, thankfully, everything worked out fine.

During the battle for Onderon he had spoken to her. But, as he realized later, he had also tried to ignore her. He had strong feelings for her, that was true. It just wouldn't have been able to work. She was a Jedi and Jedi were not allowed to form attachments. So, he had tried to push her away, not wanting to rob her of her life as a Jedi. She was an amazing Jedi, restoring peace and happiness wherever she went.

Now things were different. For some reason he still could not understand the Jedi Council had thought she was guilty for those horrible crimes and they had driven her away from the Order. She could return, but didn't want to. Now, she was just like any other girl. Well, except for the fact that she is trained as a Jedi, a powerful fighter, a strong diplomat, very kind, selfless and wise and incredibly beautiful. He stopped walking as he realized his train of thoughts. "I really hope she can't read my thoughts right now." He muttered embarrassed to himself, his face red. He continued towards his own bedroom. Things were different now. Ahsoka was starting a new life. He too, had started a new life not long ago when he became a Senator of the Republic. Perhaps he could help her start over. Maybe there was a way to stay together. "Could we possibly have a future together?" He thought. A feeling of hope was building inside of him as he reached his room and went to bed.

;-

**A bit of a smaller chapter this time. I'm not really sure how I'm going to fill the next couple of days in the story yet.**

**I do have a few ideas:**

**Lux and Ahsoka pay a visit to a fair (like I said in an earlier chapter).**

**They can go to a lake or a swimming pool or something**

**Another thing I was thinking of is that they go shopping or something (seeing as Ahsoka doesn't have much with her. Personal note: I'm not a big fan of shopping so I might not work this out in much detail) **

**Let me know what you think. Other suggestions are also welcome. **

**I'm going to write one more chapter after this one. After that I will try and begin a new story, like this one, only then from Barriss point of view. This is the follow-up to my other story. **

**However, I have a couple of tests coming up in the next two weeks. So my time to write anything will be reduced. I am not sure when I can write the next chapter, so bear with me.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Onderon

**Why is it that when you're trying to focus on studying you come up with the best ideas for a story or a chapter? Very distracting… Oh well.**

**I managed to find about an hour, hour-and-a-half each day to write. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**;-**

Chapter 8 – Onderon

Ahsoka stirred slightly in her sleep, the sound of chirping birds waking her up slowly. She yawned loudly and sat up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the small clock on the nightstand, it read 10:23Am. She yawned again and stretched her arms. Before she brought her arm down she waved at the window, using the Force to open up the curtains a bit, letting the morning sun shine through the room. After sitting still for a moment of enjoying the peace, she got out of bed, took her spare set of Jedi robes out her suitcase and went into the small bathroom that was adjacent to the guestroom.

Once inside she took off her clothes. She frowned a bit as she held up her leggings and inspected them for a moment. The doctors had cut off a part of the left leg so that they could treat her wound. As a result, her leggings looked ridiculous. "Maybe I can get them fixed somewhere…" Ahsoka thought to herself. She put the clothing on a cabinet next to the sink. She sat down on the toilet to inspect the wound on her leg. She carefully removed the bandages and put them aside. The sight of her wound surprised her quite a bit. There was barely anything left to see. The flesh were she had been shot was still red and a small part of it was still recovering, but the majority of the wound had already healed. "Huh. It healed a lot faster than I thought it would." Ahsoka said to herself in a curious voice. "Hmm… Oh well, I'm certainly not complaining." She shrugged it off and stepped into the shower.

;-

Lux was sitting at the dining room table, drinking some coffee and reading the latest news. He heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. He smiled as Ahsoka entered the room. "Good morning" he said as she sat across from him. "Good morning Lux" She replied with a smile. "Sleep well?" Lux nodded and answered: "Yes, how about you? Is your leg feeling any better?" Ahsoka looked up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking. "I don't think I've slept that well in weeks. First time I didn't have to worry about getting shot at any moment or having to attend some meeting or class." She said with a grin. "And my leg is doing much better, it's almost completely healed. Thanks for asking." Lux nodded back and smiled at her.

One of the kitchendroids brought in a few trays of breakfast and set them on the table and rolled back into the kitchen. Lux saw Ahsoka eyeing the food. "Hungry Ahsoka? I'm surprised you can even eat again after everything you ate last night?" he asked her in a mocking tone. Ahsoka laughed a bit at his question. "This looks a lot better than the food they serve in the Temple, so yeah. I'm hungry." She said as she dug in. Even though she smiled, Lux could see a small trace of sadness flicker in her eyes when she mentioned the Temple. They both ate the food, enjoying each other company and stories. Lux swallowed his food and recalled what he had just read. He contemplated not telling her for a moment, but she deserved to know. "Ahsoka," he began in a serious voice. She stopped eating and looked at him. "Yes Lux?" she asked. She could tell that Lux wasn't comfortable about something. "Well, I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but… There was a small article about Barriss in the news." He could see the smile on her face fade. The memories were still fresh and they were still hurting her. He continued: "The Senate has decided something rather unusual, at the recommendation of the Jedi Council. She was placed in a special isolation cell, no one has spoken with her or has been inside her cell for these past few days. Tomorrow, they plan on interrogating her, but they're not following regular procedures." He could see a trace of fear spreading across Ahsoka's face, she was clearly thinking about something awful. "They're not going to do anything bad to her Ahsoka." Lux tried to reassure her. "They are going to broadcast her interrogation live over the holonet. They've decided that the public has a right to see this. They also want to prevent any form of, uhm, _errors_ in the Court." Lux gave her a light smile. "I'm sorry, I know it's not easy to hear about these things after what happened. But I thought that you had a right to know." He looked at her. She seemed a little down but she gave a little smile shortly afterwards. "Thank you Lux," she said quietly. "I really appreciate you telling me." "Are you going to watch?" Lux asked her. Ahsoka thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yes… Yes I will. Maybe it will clear things up a bit. Perhaps it will help me understand her motives better." She said in the same soft voice. "Are you sure you're alright Ahsoka?" Lux asked slightly concerned. Ahsoka nodded and gave him a smile. "I'll be fine Lux."

After they finished breakfast they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "So, what do you want to do today?" Lux asked Ahsoka. "Uh, I'm not really sure. Hmm." She replied. She thought about it for a moment. "I think I'd like to see the planet for a bit. I didn't really get a chance to appreciate the beauty of this world while we were fighting clankers." She said with enthusiasm. "Do you know any nice places Lux? She asked him. Lux gave her a large smile. "it just so happens I know one or two great locations." He looked up at the ceiling, thinking back at some events in his past. "Remember what I told you before? My parents and I used to live here on Onderon. That was well before the war. We moved to Raxus only a couple of months before the Clone Wars began." Lux looked back at Ahsoka. "There is a small lake not too far away from the city. It's hidden from view by the trees surrounding it, unless you know where it is you're not going to find it. My dad once found it and we went there several times. We could go there if you'd like?" he asked Ahsoka. "And what did you want to do there?" she asked in return. Lux looked a little surprised. "Well, go swimming I guess, maybe a bit of a picnic?" he replied. Ahsoka gave him a strange look. "And how do you propose we go swimming Lux?" He looked at her with a confused face. "Like I said yesterday, I don't really have a lot of things with me. Which means I don't have a swimming suit. What do you expect me to do? Go skinny dipping?" she asked him with a slightly insulted look on her face. Lux looked shocked, worried that he had insulted her. "No, no of course not… I-I mean, you could…eh…" Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an angry stare. "You'd like to see me naked, don't you?" she said accusingly. "yes, I-I-I mean no… No wait what I meant was…" he was starting to panic now. "Ahsoka, You know that's not what I meant. I eh… uh…" His face was about as red as a tomato. "Oh man, how am I going to get out of this…" he thought to himself. He desperately tried to think of a way to apologize and explain without pissing Ahsoka off. He buried his face in his hands in frustration. He looked up at her: "Ahsoka, I…" he stopped when he saw the look on her face.

Ahsoka was holding her right hand in front of her mouth, desperately trying to hold back her laughter. "Wait a minute…" was the only thing Lux could say before she broke into loud laughter. Lux looked shocked and perplexed as he realized what she had been up to. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?" he asked her with an accusing voice. She nodded 'yes' between her laughing. "I… I'm sorry Lux, I just couldn't resist. The look on your face was priceless!" she said, trying to calm down a bit. "You're awful, you know that?" he said laughing along with her.

Ahsoka shook her head, her lekku shaking as she did. "No seriously Lux, I really don't have a swimsuit." She admitted a little embarrassed. Lux shrugged and replied. "Don't worry, there is a number of clothing stores in the city. I'm sure you can find something you like there." "Or perhaps something you like, hmm?" she shot back, earning another shocked look from the young human. "Very funny Ahsoka. Then again, if it doesn't matter to you I suppose you could also go skinny dipping, I certainly won't mind." He replied in an equally teasing tone. Now Ahsoka was a little shocked and her lekku were turning a darker shade of blue. Lux pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Ahsoka. "Here, take this with you." He said. Ahsoka looked at what he had just given her. It was a Senatorial credit card. She looked back at him and wanted to give him the card back. "Lux, I can't take this. I can't ask you to pay for anything for me." He smiled but didn't take the card back. "Of course you can Ahsoka. Feel free to buy some more things you need as well." He replied. "Lux…" she began, but he interrupted her. "Ahsoka, look around." He gestured around the room. "You've seen the size of my home, what am I possibly going to but with the money? Some kind of meaningless art of decoration? No thanks. If you use it then at least I know the money is well spend helping a friend." He explained with a smile. Ahsoka smiled back at him. "Thanks Lux, you're the best." She leaned in and kissed him. "Shall I give you a ride to the city?" Lux asked her. "As long as it's not a problem for you." She replied. "No, of course not." Lux sighed a bit before continuing. "I got a message from king Dendup shortly before you woke up. He wanted me to stop by for a moment to ask me about something. Shouldn't take more than an hour or two, two-and-a-half." Ahsoka looked at him curiously. "I thought that you had a few days of?" she asked him. "Well, yes I do. But I guess something important came up." He replied in a slightly disappointed voice. "I know the feeling Lux." Ahsoka told him. "More than once I've had a break time interrupted by some sort of trouble. Droids here, Grievous there, invasion this etc. etc. etc." she said, waving her hand as an indication of how often a Jedi's time to relax was shortened because of the war. They both laughed and sat on the couch for a few more minutes.

;-

Ahsoka was sitting in a small café in the city's largest shopping center. Lux had dropped her off about 45 minutes ago. Right now, she was taking a small break. Shopping isn't exactly her favorite activity, but that doesn't really change the fact that she needs some more clothes and some other basic things. She had already purchased a few sets of clothing and some other bathroom necessities. All she really needed now was maybe a few other clothes and of course, a swimsuit. A smile crept across her face as she recalled the terrified look on Lux' face earlier. She was also very curious about how his 'secret' lake would look like. "Guess I'll find that out soon enough." She thought to herself.

Ahsoka groaned a bit as she saw what was on the TV in the café. They were, once again, talking about her fake trial and Barriss' confession. Three others in the café who were sitting at a table not far from her whispered to each other and gestured towards her. "I'm am not in the mood for this." She thought to herself. She finished her drink, paid the waitress, picked up her bags and left the café while ignoring the stares from the three.

about 40 minutes later

Ahsoka was still walking through the shopping mall. She smiled a bit, she had almost gathered everything she needed. She had enough clothes and also found a few extra things she might be able to use. There had been a small store in the mall, it didn't sell clothing or jewelry or toys like the other stores. No, this store sold all kinds of scented candles. Ahsoka had remembered a talk she once had with Master Shaak Ti. The Togrutan Jedi Master had told Ahsoka how she often used scented candles during her meditation. Because of their species' sharpened senses, the fragrance of such a candle can provide a very soothing feeling. Ahsoka had tried it with Master Shaak Ti and to her surprise it really worked. However, she had been unable to obtain more of those candles. So now, when she saw the store, she had decided to buy a number of candles.

Right now however, she was trying to find a nice swimsuit. She passed another clothing store and decided to look inside. She found the swimwear section and looked through the selection. "Hmm, what to choose?" she thought to herself. "A one-piece isn't really for me. The colour of this one just curses with my skin. What the…? What in the galaxy is this? Do people really were this?!" she was a little stunned as she saw a swimsuit hanging between the racks that was more strings than actual fabric. Slightly embarrassed she quickly moved on to the next section.

Ahsoka suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked in the mirror to see who they belonged to. Some human teenage boy was making his way towards her, ignoring several other customers along the way. "Ugh, great." Ahsoka quietly muttered to herself. "Hello miss, how are you?" the boy asked, now standing next to her. "_Fine_, thank you." Ahsoka replied in such a tone to indicate that she wasn't interested. He didn't move however. "Can't he take a hint?" Ahsoka thought to herself. Then she saw his outfit. "Ah crap, he works here…" Slightly irritated she put the bikini she was looking at back in the rack of clothing. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked her with a smile on his face, it was pretty obvious what kind of 'help' he was thinking of. "No thank you." Ahsoka replied calmly. "it's clear to me that I don't want to be in this store anymore. Good day." She said and walked away. "H-Hey wait up!" the teenage employee replied and tried to grab her arm. Ahsoka yanked her arm away before he could grab her though and quickly spun around. "Don't touch me." She said with a light growl in her voice. Before any of them could say anything else a third voice joined in. "Is there a problem miss? Ahsoka looked to her side. A Mirialan woman asked her, by the look from her outfit she was the manager of the store. She turned to the boy and asked him the same thing. No Ma'am, I don't know what the problem is. Something offended the customer and I was trying to find out what." He answered to his boss, slight panic in his voice. "Oh, you don't know?" Ahsoka shot back at him. "You come out of your break room, see a girl looking at bikini's and immediately make your way towards her. On the way you ignored four others customers so you could _'help'_ said girl looking at bikini's. I think it's pretty darn obvious what you had in mind and I am not interested in such creepy nonsense." She said irritated. The manager of the store replied to her: "I'm am terribly sorry miss." And she shot her employee an angry look which caused him to flinch slightly. "If there is anything I can do for you…" Ahsoka interrupted her. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I think that I'm just going to look in another store.". And with that Ahsoka left the store, not interested in all of that nonsense. She remembered a conversation she had had with Padmé shortly after they left Raxus.

;-

"_So Ahsoka, what did you think of Lux?" Padmé asked her with a grin. "What do mean Padmé?" Ahsoka asked her a bit confused. "Oh, don't give me that Ahsoka. You two seemed to get along pretty well." Padmé replied. "Has someone found herself a boyfriend?" she asked in an accusing tone. Ahsoka looked a little shocked at Padmé's question. "What are you talking about?!" she asked. "Oh come on Ahsoka, you can't deny he's cute." She replied with a smile. Ahsoka didn't say anything in return. "Come on, admit it. He's not that bad." Padmé challenged her. "Alright fine," Ahsoka groaned, "For a Separatist and a _boy_ he's not that bad." Ahsoka shrugged, "Especially not compared to some other people I've met." She turned to face Padmé. "But you know as well as I do that as I Jedi I can't form attachments. So it doesn't really matter what I think about him. Besides, he'd never like me." Ahsoka said, her voice becoming a bit softer at the end. Padmé smiled back at her. "Oh, don't say that Ahsoka, you are a very attractive young lady." Ahsoka looked a little embarrassed before replying. "No, I'm not." She replied a little ashamed. Padmé laughed a bit at her reaction. "Yes you are Ahsoka! And I'm sure that if you weren't a Jedi boys would be lining up for you!" Padmé said in a teasing voice._

_;-_

"Heh, thanks a lot, Padmé." Ahsoka thought to herself.

It took a couple more minutes but she finally found a small store with swimsuits that was just for women. "Which means no boys trying anything funny." Ahsoka thought with a smile. She went inside the store and was greeted by the owner, a Twi'lek female with green skin, probably about 26 years old or something. "Hello there, can I help you with anything?" She asked with a smile. Ahsoka smiled back and asked: "Maybe, but first: are there any boys in this store?" The Twi'lek shook her head 'no'. "Thank goodness." Ahsoka said relieved. "Having some trouble with the men?" the storekeeper asked. "Yeah kind off." Ahsoka replied. "I'm trying to find a nice swimsuit but in every store there is a couple of boys that keep staring at me and it's getting very annoying." The other woman laughed. "I've heard many other girls come in here with the same problem. That's why I made this store 'women only'." She said with a smile. "So, what do you need a swimsuit for? Vacation, special occasion, you name it." The Twi'lek asked Ahsoka. "Well, I'm going out with a friend later today and I need something that'll make me look good, but nothing too revealing like I've seen in some other stores." Ahsoka said, her lekku turning a little bit darker. "A _male_ friend?" the woman asked curiously. Ahsoka nodded 'yes' in return. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find you something that looks good on you."

;-

Lux was on his way back to the shopping mall. Ahsoka had contacted him a couple of minutes ago saying she was ready for him to pick her up. Fortunately Lux had just finished his meeting before she called. He drove the speeder to the place they'd decided to meet up. He parked next to Ahsoka and was quite surprised when he saw the amount of bags she had. "I see that you succeeded." He commented with a smile. "How did you manage to carry all of those bags on your own?" Lux asked. Ahsoka chuckled a bit and said: "With just a little help from the Force." She raised her hands up and her bags gently flew into the back of the speeder. "That's definitely useful." Lux replied, slightly impressed with how easy it seemed for her. Ahsoka got in the speeder next to him and they flew off.

"So, how was your meeting?" Ahsoka asked him curiously. Lux shrugged. "It was alright. After uhm, _recent_ events here and on Coruscant there's been a lot of talk about sharpening several rules and laws concerning safety. A few people are becoming a little paranoid and basically want camera's just about everywhere." He shook his head. "Half of the public will see it as an invasion of their privacy and the other half will applaud it. This is going to be one ugly mess." "Don't worry Lux," Ahsoka replied with an optimistic voice, "I'm sure you'll find a way to make things work." He smiled back at her.

On the way back to Lux' house they finished up their plans for the afternoon. They were going to the lake Lux had mentioned earlier and have a relaxing swim and picnic. It was still early and the weather was perfect to go outside so they decided to take advantage of it.

They both changed into their swimwear inside Lux' house while the kitchendroids prepared several meals to take along.

Lux was waiting outside at his speeder. He had packed the meal and several towels and things like that. Lux couldn't help but wonder what kind of swimsuit Ahsoka had bought. He quickly pushed the thought away as she came outside. She was wearing a loose white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Ready to go Ahsoka?" he asked. She nodded excitedly. "Of course! I'm anxious to see this secret lake of yours." She said with a smile. "Then let's go." He replied and they both got in the speeder and left the mansion.

On the way to the lake Ahsoka kept asking Lux questions about how it looked, but he simply replied: "You'll just have to see it when we get there." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pouty look. "I thought that Jedi were supposed to be masters of _patience_?" he asked her in a mocking tone. "Hey!" she said and playfully hit his arm. They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

;-

"Wow!" Ahsoka gasped in amazement. They had just arrived at the lake and Lux hadn't been kidding when he said the place was amazing. The water was crystal clear, you could see the bottom without any difficulty. There was a small pocket of sand next to a shallow area of the lake, kind of like an actual swimming pool. From this 'beach' you could walk into the water and it would get deeper as you continued. Around the rest of the lake are small cliffs and boulders rising up about a meter or so above the surface of the water. One large cliff, about 8 meters tall with a small waterfall running down dominated the south side of the lake. The sun was right above the lake and a large array of flowers was growing all around the lake giving the rocks a rainbow of colours.

"See? What did I tell you?" Lux asked, a hint of pride in his voice. Ahsoka turned to face him. "I think you were lying to me earlier. This place is even better than you described!". She said with a huge smile on her face. Seeing Ahsoka so happy made Lux smile as well. They quickly unloaded their things, placing a couple of towels and an umbrella on the sandy beach with their bags beneath the umbrella in the shade it provided. Lux took off his shirt and pants, placing them into one of the bags. He turned to Ahsoka and a wave of shock hit him. She was wearing a blue bikini, with a small skirt-like bottom around it. It was less revealing than he had thought, "less then I'd hoped" his face turned red as he tried to push that thought away. Nevertheless, the outfit really showed of her form. Her days as a Jedi had given her a very good shape. Ahsoka turned to face Lux, a curious frown appeared on her face when she saw his stunned expression. "Is something wrong Lux?" she asked slightly concerned. "W-What? N-no of course not." He replied a little nervous. "You just, eh… You look amazing." He admitted blushing. Her lekku turned a few shades darker. "Thanks Lux, you're not so bad yourself either." His days as a rebel had given him quite an impressive physique as well. They both stood there for a short moment, blushing and trying to avert their eyes from certain areas of interest.

Lux then moved towards Ahsoka and took her hand. He lead her towards the side of the lake. There were standing on the rocky cliff side looking down at the lake. "From this angle the waterfall creates a small rainbow effect." Lux said as he pointed at the lake. "Oh wow, that so cool!" Ahsoka replied excited as she moved closer to the water. Lux then got a wicked grin on his face. He silently moved closer to Ahsoka and pushed her of the rocks into the water. "Wha…!" Ahsoka managed to yell before she went under.

She came back up, gasping slightly at the unexpected sneak attack from Lux. She looked up and saw him standing of the cliff, laughing triumphantly. She then got an equally wicked grin on her face. "You're going to get it now, mister!" she yelled as she raised up her arm. "Uh oh!" Lux replied as he flew into the air and fell into the water. Ahsoka laughed as he hit the water. Her smile quickly faded when he didn't resurface. "Lux…?" she asked.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her leg pull her underwater. She looked down and saw Lux smiling as he pulled her under. She shook her leg loose and resurfaced, Lux following shortly after. They were both laughing and splashing water at each other. They fooled around in the water a bit more before swimming back to the shallow part by the beach. They laid down, resting on their elbows, just enjoying the sun and the refreshing water. "This place is amazing, I really appreciate it that you brought me here, Thank you Lux." Ahsoka said in a soft voice. He smiled at her. "My pleasure Ahsoka." He replied. Ahsoka smiled back and kissed him.

They were sitting on the beach enjoying a cold drink when Lux went up the large cliff to jump down into the water. He was up about three meters and preparing to jump down when Ahsoka yelled at him: "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lux smiled and waved at her. "Don't worry, the water below here is over five meters deep!" he yelled back and jumped into the water, creating a large splash. He swam back to the beach and got out. He sat down next to Ahsoka. "See? Nothing too it." He said a little cocky. "Showing off? Ahsoka asked him with a smile. Lux smiled back. "That depends, is it working?" Ahsoka laughed and playfully punched his arm. Then she got up. "My turn!" she said as she made her way towards the large cliff. Lux smirked at her reaction. "Figures." He said to himself.

Lux knew that Ahsoka was wilder then him, but he hadn't really expected her to appear all the way on top of the cliff. She waved down at him. He waved back, a bit of concern brewing in him. It was a very high jump down into the lake. Ahsoka ran up to the edge of the cliff. Lux could barely see her face, but he was able to tell that something was wrong with her. He jumped up in shock as Ahsoka slipped and lost her footing and fell of the cliff, landing hard on the water. "Ahsoka!" he yelled and ran to the side of the large cliff, hoping to spot her in the water. She didn't resurface. He was starting to panic. He then saw an orange shape at the bottom of the lake, the shape wasn't moving. "Oh no!" he yelled worried. He took a deep breath and dove into the lake.

Because of the clear water he was able to see Ahsoka lying on the bottom of the lake. She had lost consciousness. He quickly swam towards her. He silently thanked his mother for making him take those life-saving swimming lessons when he was younger. He grabbed her and made his way to the surface of the water. They both rose from the depths of the lake. Lux gasped for breath as he resurfaced. Ahsoka, however, didn't. Lux gasped in horror and quickly swam to the beach with Ahsoka. He laid her down on the sand and quickly looked her over. She didn't appear to have any injuries but she wasn't breathing. "No! Don't you dare Ahsoka!" he yelled to her as he placed his hands on her chest and pushed down to try and get the water out of her lungs. "Come on Ahsoka! Breathe!" he shouted desperately. He moved down to her mouth to begin mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Please wake up!" he said and moved his hands back on her chest to pump out the water. He repeated the motion several times before breathing air into her again. "Come on Ahsoka!" he resumed pumping on her chest. "Please, don't die on me! I can't lose you Ahsoka!" he yelled as a tear spilled along his face.

;-

Dark. It was completely dark. Nothing but an infinite darkness surrounding her, reaching as far as the eye can see. Ahsoka panicked. "Where am I!?" she said aloud. There was no response, not verbal at least. The shadows around her seemed to move, twisting around her. At first she felt worried, but the presence around her was warm and comforting. She started to feel relaxed. She felt safe and content. A sudden extreme sense of tiredness crept through her. The shadows started to cover her like a blanket, a blanket made of the finest silk, warm and comfortable.

There was a sudden tremble between the darkness as a small shimmer of light started to shine. Ahsoka could hear a heavily mumbled voice. Was it saying her name? The shadows moved, trying to cover up the light. It grew brighter and stronger and made its way towards her. The darkness around her seemed to scream. Something was wrong, very wrong. Ahsoka started to panic again. "Where am I? I don't belong here!" she yelled. The darkness swirled around her, trying to wrap her in its embrace, swallow her up completely. She desperately looked for a way out. Some way to escape the shadows surrounding her.

The light suddenly shined brighter than ever. The intensity of the light rivaled that of the Festival of Light from Naboo. The ray of light burned away the shadows. They trashed and wailed and scurried away from the light that was ravaging them. The light seemed to form a hand. Ahsoka reached up, desperately trying to reach it. The moment she took hold of it she was yanked of her feet, being pulled at an indescribable speed towards the light.

;-

Lux moved to blow air in Ahsoka's body again when she suddenly jerked and rolled over on her side. She began coughing and throwing up a large amount of water. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air. "Ahsoka!" he yelled relieved and moved next to her, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. She stopped coughing and threw herself around his neck, hugging him tightly. She pushed her head into his shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably. He held her close and placed a hand on the back of her head. "It's alright Ahsoka. You're safe. You're alright. You're alright." He said to her trying to comfort her.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Ahsoka sobbing in his shoulder and Lux gently rubbing her back to comfort her. Ahsoka gently pulled away from him a bit. She looked at him, tears still in her eyes. "Thank you Lux, thank you…" she whispered softly. "Don't mention it Ahsoka." He said back, relief that she was alive still visible on his face. "I am just so glad you're okay. I wouldn't have been able to stand the idea of losing you…" his voice was soft and worried. He looked her directly in the eyes and wiped a tear away from her face. "I love you, Ahsoka." He told her.

Ahsoka's mind was in a slight state of shock. Those three words, three simple words she had heard other people on other planets say so many times to each other. Three words she had never expected to hear being said to her because of her life as a Jedi. But now, things had changed. And those words _were_ being said to her. She smiled and knew exactly what response she wanted to give him. "I love you too, Lux." She said. They both smiled and their faces moved closer together. Their lips met and they eagerly kissed. It was a deep and passionate kiss. Even though it lasted for a couple of seconds Ahsoka could've sworn it lasted for hours. They pulled back, smiling. All fears and worries from before gone. Lux grabbed a towel from behind him and wrapped it around her. They laid down on one of the towels on the beach, Ahsoka resting her head on Lux' shoulder. They lay next to each other, enjoying each other presence as the sun shone above them, slowly drying them of.

They lay there on the sand for almost an hour. Ahsoka lying lazily next to him, still a bit shaken from almost dying. Lux couldn't contain his worry and had to ask her. "Ahsoka?" "Hmm?" came her reply. "What…What exactly happened?" he asked concerned. "I-I'm not sure." She said softly. "One moment I was perfectly concentrated, then. I don't know. Something stirred in the Force. It disturbed me and my concentration broke. I slipped on a patch of moss and fell. Then I woke up with you over me." She sobbed a little bit. "Ssh, it's okay." He assured her and hugged her a little closer. Her features calmed and she snuggled a little closer in his embrace.

After about thirty more minutes they reluctantly parted from each other. It had gotten pretty late already and the sun was starting to set. They got dressed and Lux packed up their things. Ahsoka wanted to help but he told her to relax. Normally she would've argued but this time she nodded a quick "thank you" and sat in the speeder. Shortly after Lux sat next to her and they left the lake, heading back to his house. They rode in silence, Ahsoka lightly hugging herself. Lux looked at her, feeling pity for her having to go through such a nightmare and anger and shame at himself. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't… Then you wouldn't have…" he said in an ashamed voice. Ahsoka interrupted him. "Lux don't. I'm glad we did go." She told him. "Apart from… you know." She shuddered a bit. "It's been quite a while since I've had so much fun. Thank you Lux." She said smiling. He smiled back, his nasty feelings gone. "You're welcome Ahsoka." He replied softly.

When they got back Lux parked the speeder in the garage. They left the bags in the speeder, Lux said he would take care of those later. They went inside the house. Lux looked at Ahsoka, she still looked a little shaken from almost drowning. Her eyes were a bit dull, the usual spark that brightened them seemed to have disappeared. "Are you sure you're okay Ahsoka?" he asked her again, knowing that she wasn't the type to quickly complain about her injuries or feelings. Ahsoka looked at him and gave a small nod. "I… I'll be fine Lux," she said, her voice still a bit softer than usual. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower and try and meditate a little." Lux nodded back at her and smiled. "Alright then. I'll go make sure the kitchendroids prepare dinner. Can I get you anything special?" he asked her. She chuckled softly. "No, surprise me." She replied. "I'll come and get you when dinner's ready, okay?" Lux said to her. "That would be great." She said and she made her way to her room. Lux looked at her for a moment before making his way towards the kitchen.

;-

Ahsoka was sitting cross-legged in her room, trying to calm her thoughts. After she had taken a quick shower she changed back into her regular clothes.

She had lit one of the candles she had bought earlier, hoping it would aid her in finding some peace of mind. She recalled what Master Ti had told her about using the candles while meditating. _"The environment in which you meditate can influence your state of mind. By adjusting your surroundings it will become easier to find that serene state in which you can truly feel the living Force."_ She heard the wise lesson the Togrutan master had taught her in her mind. The quietness in the room and the nice fragrance of the candle helped her relax and she felt the Force swirl inside and around her.

There was something different to the feeling than other times she had meditated. Something in the Force felt… different somehow. Ahsoka wasn't really sure what it was, but it didn't feel like anything bad. She remembered the lessons she had as a youngling about the Dark Side and how it wouldn't feel bad but _good_ when you used it. She quickly shrugged of the idea. Thanks to Mortis, she knew all too well how the Dark Side feels. She hadn't been able to remember what happened at first, but terrifying nightmares a few weeks after had cleared it all up. She had been horrified by what the Son had done to her, what _she_ had almost done. Anakin had reassured her that it hadn't been her fault, but the feelings of guilt had haunted her for quite a while, as did the Dark Side. She had managed to clear herself of those nasty feelings, but it had taken some time. After that, she had a benefit over other Jedi. She knew exactly what the Dark Side felt like.

The feeling she had now was very different from that. It wasn't seductive like the Dark Side. No, this feeling was pure, fulfilling and full of hope. She felt her the fear that still remained in her after her near-death experience fade away. The negative feelings washed away with the strong current of the Force. A smile spread across her face, she suddenly felt a lot better.

;-

Lux was sitting in the living room looking at some of the news over the holonet. Most of it was just war propaganda, worthless commercials and other junk. He switched through the channels hoping to find something worth to watch. Something caught his attention as Ahsoka's name was mentioned. He looked at the screen to see what they were talking about.

Some male reporter was following Anakin around, his cameraman walking in front of them. He was asking Anakin about his padawan, _what happened to her?_, _is she back as a Jedi?_ And _how does she feel about her one time best friend betraying her like that?_ The reporter was incredibly pushy and annoying.

Lux was watching with a slight trace of disgust on his face. There were a ton of different bad people in the galaxy, but they were the worst. Those reporters who like to make money of the misery of other people. True, most reporters are kind and normal people who just try to report events as they happen. But a small group of them, like this particular reporter, are scum who don't care about others and their feelings. To them, it didn't matter how painful something was or how another person was feeling. No, only the credits and fame was what they cared about. He shook his head and looked at the screen.

The reporter was standing in front of Anakin now, the camera right next to them. He was almost shoving the microphone in Anakin's face, still asking one question after another. Anakin obviously thought the same about the man as Lux did. Lux was a little shocked as he saw Anakin grabbing the microphone and crushing it in his metal hand. After that Anakin moved his hand, pointing his palm at the camera and he forcefully closed him palm, the screen went dark. Then the image changed back to the studio. One of the newsreaders mentioned that it was probably a good idea not to pester Jedi with questions on a bad day.

Lux laughed for a moment. Anakin felt the same way about those reporters as he did. Lux himself had had some problems with them when he just became a Senator. Him being a former Separatist and all made him a perfect target for those gossip-seekers. He'd managed to keep his cool and let them talk. After a few days they'd stopped bothering him.

One of the droids informed him that dinner was almost ready to be served so he went to Ahsoka's room to inform her. When he got there he knocked on the door. He didn't get a reply so he slowly went inside the room. "Ahsoka?" he asked as he stepped inside. He was startled by what he saw.

Ahsoka was sitting cross-legged, her eyes closed, meditating. Her being a Jedi, this wouldn't be a huge surprise to him. He had seen her and her former master meditate during the struggle to free Onderon, but this was different. Ahsoka was floating. She was literally floating over half a meter of the ground. Lux looked in amazement and shock as she just hovered there above the floor. After a short moment she lowered to the floor, opened her eyes and looked at him.

;-

Ahsoka was in a very serene state of mind, all of her problems seemed to have faded away. She felt that another presence had entered the room. "Lux" she knew instantly. She withdrew her mind from the Force, returning to the here and now. She opened her eyes and looked at Lux.

A confused expression quickly spread across her face when she saw his startled face. "Lux? Is something wrong?" He just stared at her. "You… eh… You were…" he muttered. Ahsoka raised one of the markings above her eyes and gave him a look that said "What are you talking about?". Lux regained a bit of his senses. "You were…floating…above the ground…" he said in a confused voice. Ahsoka looked surprised at his statement. "I was?" she asked perplexed. Lux looked very confused now. "You didn't even know? How couldn't you tell? You were almost a meter of the ground!" he said shocked. "How is that even possible?" He asked. Ahsoka had a thoughtful look on her face. After that she got up and walked towards him. "There is a technique known as 'rising meditation'." She began. "It's… How do I explain this? Ehm… It's a very advanced form of meditation. In enables a Force-user to connect to the Force in a very deep way." She shrugged and gave a sheepish laugh before continuing. "I didn't even know I could do that… I… I don't know… I'm feeling very…different…after all that's happened." She looked a little confused by now. Lux gave her a comforting smile. "Okay, so the floating thing is just more Force stuff. So, nothing to worry about I guess?" he joked. Ahsoka laughed a bit. "Dinner's just about ready, you hungry?" Lux asked her. Ahsoka gave an eager nod and they made their way to the dining room.

;-

After they had finished dinner Ahsoka and Lux had laid down on the couch. Ahsoka was lying next to him, one of his arms around her waist. They were just watching some comedy show about people's home videos and funny accidents called "the galaxy's funniest holo rec's". They both laughed at some of the stupid things others sometimes thought off. A few times they grunted in pain as the image they saw almost hurt them by just watching it.

After about an hour Ahsoka was yawning pretty heavily. She struggled to get up. She immediately fell back on the couch when she had been able to stand up. "Tired Ahsoka?" Lux teased her. "Oh shut it Bonteri." She shot back. He chuckled a bit before he moved. "Hey what?!" Ahsoka yelled as Lux picked her up bridal stile. She blushed and placed her arms around his neck for support. He carried her back to her room, Ahsoka felt she could just fall asleep in his arms right now. They reached her room and Lux gently placed her in the bed pulling the covers over her. "Thanks Lux." She muttered softly. "You're welcome Ahsoka. Sweet dreams." He said. He moved closer and gently kissed the space between her montreals, earning a little giggle from Ahsoka. "Good night." She muttered again before she closed her eyes. Lux looked at her for a moment and then left the room.

;-

Lux had woken up a little bit early. He was still a little worried about Ahsoka so he decided to check on her. He quietly made his way towards her room and looked inside. She was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and closed the door. He quietly left and went to the living room.

Lux was reading through some messages he had received. There was a lot going on in the Senate right now. The Public was worried and the Senators had to try and find some way to put them at ease.

Ahsoka still hadn't woken up. Lux had decided to just let her rest, she really needed a break. Bad things kept happening to her, first she was shot and now she almost drowned. "Is it impossible for Jedi to catch a nice, quiet break or something?" Lux wondered. He shrugged and opened a new message he had just received. The contents made him groan in frustration.

;-

Ahsoka was asleep until about 2pm. After she had woken up she made her way to the balcony where she sensed that Lux was. She stepped out onto the balcony and Lux turned to face her. "Hello Lux." She said. He smiled and replied: "Hello Ahsoka, you look like you're doing a lot better." Ahsoka sat down next to him. "Yea, I was just very sleepy yesterday. But now I feel fine." She said with a smile on her face. She saw Lux looking at her with a satisfied smile. "What?" she asked a little confused. Lux looked a little startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It just that, well, yesterday your eyes looked a little dull. But now, that lively sparkle is back in them." He smiled at her. "It makes you look so beautiful." Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Aww, thank you Lux." She leaned in and kissed him. "So, what do you want to do today?" Lux asked Ahsoka as he wrapped his arm around her. She thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well, first I…" a loud rumbling interrupted her. Lux couldn't help but laugh as her lekku turned dark in embarrassment. "Shut up Lux!" she said as she playfully nudged his arm. "First I think I'd like to eat something." She admitted. "After that, well, I don't really know. I've never really been a 'normal' teenager before." She shrugged. "What kind of things are there to do on Onderon?" Lux was a little confused at first by her statement of being 'normal'. But he knew that Jedi don't really go out or do thing other people do. "I was thinking," he began, "we could go and see a movie or something and then go out for dinner or something like that. Does that sound like a good plan?" Ahsoka smiled at him. "Sounds great."

;-

The rest of the day went by rather fast. They had gone to the cinema and afterwards to another restaurant. Ahsoka had been very happy and excited all day and this in turn made Lux very happy as well. He was glad she didn't feel so bad anymore considering, well, everything that happened.

After they had returned home the smile on Ahsoka's face had quickly disappeared. Lux knew why, it was almost time for Barriss' interrogation. They moved to the living room and Ahsoka sat down on the couch. Lux kneeled besides her. "Ahsoka, do you want me to get you something? Something to drink or anything like that?" he asked her concerned. She shook her head 'no'. "I'll be fine Lux, thank you. I just, want to see what happens and try to understand her more…" she said in a soft voice. Lux gently grabbed her hand. "I understand. I'll be here if you need anything, okay?" Ahsoka gave him a simple nod and he went towards the kitchen.

;-

_This was Mira Caletta for the _Coruscant Archive_, good day_

Ahsoka smiled and a few tears of joy were running down her face. "Oh Skyguy, you never change. Barriss, I knew you would never do such a thing." She said quietly.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" A male voice behind her asked. "Yeah, Lux I'm alright." She replied smiling. "Alright then, I'm going to bed, I have a lot of things to do tomorrow." Lux said while moving next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Lux…?" Ahsoka began, "Do you… Would you mind I if slept in your room tonight? I… I don't want to be alone right now." She asked blushing slightly in a quiet voice. An equal blush quickly spread over the young senators face. "Uh… Of course. That…That is uhm… If you're alright with that…" He stuttered out. A smile appeared on Ahsoka's face as she stood up, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and hugged him. "Thank you Lux, for everything you've done these past few days." "Of course Ahsoka, anything for you." He turned off the TV and they made their way to the master bedroom.

;-

Ahsoka woke up feeling very well-rested. She was a little surprised at first when she felt an arm around her and a person lying behind her. A smile grew on her face when she remembered the night before. Barriss had not really been the one responsible for the bombing on the Temple. It made her feel a lot better that her best friend didn't try and frame her.

She gently turned around and looked at Lux. He was still asleep. After the broadcasting of the interrogation they had both gone to sleep in his bed. Ahsoka had really needed company, needed someone to hold and comfort her. She was trying to remain strong despite everything, but it's not so easy on your own. But when they had laid down Lux had wrapped his arms around her and she had felt so safe and warm that her worries had faded away.

Lux stirred in his sleep and woke up as well. A smile lit up his face when he saw Ahsoka's bright smile. "Good morning Ahsoka." He said sleepily. "Good morning handsome." She replied giggling. Lux chuckled along with her. "How long have you been up?" he asked. "oh, just a few minutes." She said smiling. They briefly kissed before getting out of bed and readying themselves for the day.

;-

After Ahsoka had finished changing and refreshing herself she had made her way to the dining room where the droids had just served breakfast. Lux followed a little moment after her. "You're faster than me this morning." He teased her. They laughed and sat down to eat breakfast.

Ahsoka could tell by the look on Lux' face that something was bothering him. "Lux?" she asked. "Yes Ahsoka?" he replied as he looked up at her. "What's wrong?" she asked a bit concerned. "What do you mean Ahsoka? Nothing is." He replied, trying to give a reassuring smile but failing. "Yea, nothing's wrong. And I am a two-feet tall albino Wookie." She said sarcastically. "You can tell me Lux." Lux sighed. "I got a message from one of my assistants on Coruscant yesterday. There's going to be an important vote on some safety matters and I have to be there." Ahsoka understood why he was upset. "When do you have to leave?" she asked him. "Three days from now." He smiled at her. "That means that we'll still be able to spend some time together. Because, well, I don't think that you want to back to Coruscant yet, right?" Ahsoka nodded and looked down. "You're right Lux, I… I'm not ready to go back there yet. Someday, just not now." She looked up at Lux again. "Anyway, I was hoping you could do me a little favor. Two actually…" she said with a cute smile on her face. "Of course Ahsoka. What is it?" he asked as he smiled back. "I wanted to send Barriss a letter, along with something else I want to return to her. Do you know a way I can send I to her so nothing will be able to happen to it?" she asked him. Lux was in thought for a moment. "I can send it via the Senate mail. That way it will be delivered without much trouble and without inspection. You can also send it anonymously if you want." Ahsoka looked a lot happier now. "That would be great Lux."

They moved towards the living room and sat on the couch. "So, what is the second thing I can do for you?" he asked curiously. Ahsoka looked at him. "Well, there is something that I've been thinking about. Something I really want to do." She sighed. "But I have no idea where to start. I was hoping you could help me with that." Lux moved a little closer and took her hand. "Sure, what is it you need?" Ahsoka reached into one of the pouches on her belt. "I was hoping you could find some people for me." She said as she gave Lux a piece of paper. He looked at it. It was a small list of names. He was very surprised by them. "Are they…?" Ahsoka nodded. Lux smiled. "I'll see what I can do." Ahsoka's face lit up and she gave him a fierce kiss. "Thank you."

**;-**

**And that's where I'm going to end this one. **

**Wow, my largest chapter to date. Funny, I usually hated writing assignments for school. It was almost impossible to come up with some 500/600 word story and now I write this… If you like what you're writing about it sure gets a lot easier.**

_**Noil23sj**_**, thanks for the suggestion. It was a nice idea. (note, for story purposes only. I don't think that someone actually drowning is a good thing). **

**As for the nightmare part. I read a similar story from **_**MorningRose'sSea47**_** (previously known as **_**Ahsokaisawesome, **_**at least I think that's what it was ). This idea came from the story "The Shadows", so I don't claim the credit for this idea.**

**I was in some waterpark once and swallowed a heap of water in one of the slides. It was a nasty experience. Nothing bad really happened, but it was pretty scary and I felt incredibly nauseous. After that I sat on one of the sunbeds and fell asleep. Somehow, swallowing a heap of water like that makes you really drowsy and lazy… **

**I know, there are a few vague things in here that aren't explained yet. Don't worry, that will all follow in later chapters. A story is a lot more exciting with a bit of mystery in it. **

**When I have some more time I'll work on more updates for this story. But first, I'm going to start another story about Barriss that will be tied with this story. I hope I can publish the first chapter somewhere at the end of this week. **

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Making plans

**Chapter 9 – Making plans**

**Okay… I recently noticed that Fanfiction deleted the paragraph breaks I put in Word… **

**I've (hopefully) fixed this problem in this chapter and in the previous chapters (5-8). If anyone knows an easy way to create paragraph breaks (I use word 2010 and then select "upload as story") I would really like to know about it.**

**;-**

Lux had just returned to his house. He had to step out for a few hours to arrange a few things for his trip to Coruscant. He also wanted to make sure he could fulfill Ahsoka's request. He smiled as he entered his home. It took a short while, but he was able to find the people on Ahsoka's list. He had found an address so Ahsoka had a starting point to look for them. He entered the living room, hoping to tell Ahsoka the good news. It became pretty obvious that he'd have to find her first.

He sighed and started looking in a couple of rooms. She wasn't in the living room, not in the kitchen, not in her own room or in the small library. "Where could she be?" he muttered out loud. He was starting to get a little confused. It was then that he heard a voice in his head. _"The gardens, near the river."_ He quickly looked around to see where the voice had come from, there was no one in sight. "Okaaay…" he said confused. He shrugged and made his way towards the gardens.

;-

Ahsoka was lying in the gardens in the same spot where she had meditated a few days earlier, her head resting on a small boulder. It was a shame that Lux had to leave to Coruscant in a few days. She would've really wanted to stay on Onderon with him. But, she knew she shouldn't be so selfish. Lux was a Senator now and had a duty to the people on Onderon, it would be wrong for her to keep him from his duties. Lux had to prepare for his trip so he was out for a few hours and Ahsoka was left to entertain herself for a while.

She had watched some shows on TV and read through some magazines. She quickly got bored of that and had decided to go outside and work on some hand-to-hand combat. Seeing as she had sent Barriss back her lightsaber she now had no weapon. It's not that she was expecting any trouble, she had learned that it never hurt to be prepared. She had gone through all of the stances and movements she had learned over the years, all of the combinations and blocks. She practiced for over an hour before deciding that she had done enough. After that she just relaxed for a while.

Ahsoka smiled as she sensed that Lux had finally returned. She was very eager to find out if he had been able to find out anything about her list. She chuckled a bit as she felt his slight confusion as he tried to find her in the house. After a few minutes of leaving him in the dark Ahsoka tried to send a message to him through the Force. _"I'm in the gardens Lux, by the flowerbed near the river."_ Ahsoka wondered if he had gotten the message as he didn't seem to move. After a short moment she could sense that he was making his way towards the gardens. She smiled, she had been able to talk telepathically with her Anakin because they always such a strong bond. "Does this mean that Lux and I are building such a strong bond as well? I certainly hope so." She thought to herself. "But Lux isn't Force-sensitive… Will I be able to communicate with him like that? Hmmm… Guess I'll find out when he gets here." She shrugged and laid down comfortably on the soft grass.

;-

Lux made his way towards the gardens, following along the stony path. He arrived at the river and looked around. "Could Ahsoka be here? Did she have anything to do with that voice?" He wondered. He smiled when he noticed a pair of blue/white montrals behind a small boulder. He made his way towards her and sat down in the grass next to her. "Hello Ahsoka." He said with a smile. She opened her eyes and turned towards him. "Hey Lux, how was your day?" she asked. He smiled, he knew what she really wanted to know. "It was alright. I was able to plan my trip and everything appears to be in order. How did your day go?" he replied. "It wasn't too bad." Ahsoka replied as she sat upright. "I watched some TV, worked out for a bit. Nothing special." She looked eagerly at Lux. "Is something wrong Ahsoka?" he asked with an innocent voice. "So…?" Ahsoka asked with a questioning look on her face. "So what?" Lux shrugged. Ahsoka gave him an irritated look. "Were you able to find out anything?" she asked. "Find out anything about what?" he said teasingly. Ahsoka gave him a pouty look. "Lux…" she said a little threatening. He chuckled to himself. "I'm going back inside. I wanted to make a reservation at a good restaurant in the city." He said as he got up and headed back to the path.

Ahsoka looked very irritated as Lux walked away. He knew all too well what she wanted to know. She smirked wickedly as she got a little idea. "Oh Lu-huux…" she said in a seductive tone. She got up and moved in what looked like a runner's opening stance. Drawing on her predator nature and instincts she got ready to pounce her prey.

"Oh Lu-huux …" Lux stopped walking as he heard the seducing tone of her voice. Hu gulped nervously and turned around. "Yes Ahs…" he was cut off by something slamming into him. He quickly realized it was Ahsoka. She had jumped him, pushed him down and effectively pinned him down to the ground. She was sitting on his lap, her knees resting next to his sides, her hands at his wrists. He was unable to move at all. Ahsoka smiled cheekily at him, her head was very close to his, her lekku hanging above his chest. He gave a little chuckle. "That was mean." He said, pretending to be hurt. Ahsoka laughed a little. "Then you shouldn't tease a predator." She said teasingly. "So Lux… Do you have anything to tell me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright then." He gave in. "Well?" Ahsoka asked excitedly. Lux smiled at her. "I've found an address for you." Her face instantly lit up. "Really?" Lux nodded at her. "Really" Ahsoka instantly had a large smile on her face. "Thank you!" she said as she moved closer and gave him a deep kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled back but she still kept Lux pinned under her. They were both blushing and panting a bit. After a little moment of looking at each other Lux asked her: "So… Can I get up now?" Ahsoka chuckled. "Why? Don't you like having me on top of you?" she teased him. "Oh no, certainly not." He replied in an equally teasing voice, their position gave him a good view of her chest. Ahsoka blushed a bit as she realized this. She took her hands of his wrists and rested her arms on his chest, blocking his view. She laughed a bit at his disappointed groan. "Then why do you want to get up?" she asked in a soft voice. "There a few rocks pointing in my back…" he said with a hint of discomfort in his voice. "Oh, sorry…" Ahsoka replied as she began to move off him. Lux smiled mischievously. He grabbed her shoulders and quickly rolled them over so he was on top of her. She let out a surprised gasp at Lux' action. He rested his arms at his sides and smiled at her. "Getting a little bold, mister Bonteri?" she asked. He laughed a bit. "So how are you going to get out of this? He asked teasingly. "Hmmm… Well, there was this mission on the planet Taloraan…" Ahsoka began. "I almost fell into the planet's core but one of the windraiders caught me with his Fleft-wauf." She scoffed irritated. "I woke up with that guy standing over me saying that I was 'his price'. I then had to fight him and some other burly guy to _'claim possession of myself'_. Those people had some different traditions. That burly guy knocked out the guy who caught me earlier and then attacked me." She gave Lux a wicked smirk. "He was almost twice your size and three times as wide. He tried to crush me beneath him, so I send him flying with the Force into the cave wall about thirty meters behind him." She chuckled a bit. "So Lux, do you think I can get out of this situation?" she asked innocently. "Ehm… yeah I think you can easily." He replied nervously. He smiled and got off her. After he stood up he offered to help Ahsoka up. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up.

They laughed and went back inside. Ahsoka dropped on the couch while Lux grabbed them both a cold drink from the kitchen. He sat down next to her and gave her one of the drinks. "Thanks Lux." She said taking the drink. "Don't mention it." He replied. "Before I forget," he began, "I also checked the flight schedules at the Onderon spaceport. There is a flight leaving a few hours before I'm scheduled to depart. Will that work for you?" he asked. "That sounds perfect." She replied with a smile. "Good, because I took the liberty of reserving a spot for you." He said with a smirk. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Well prepared are we?" Lux shrugged. "It's a busy flight and it lasts about two days so I wanted to make sure that you at least had your own room on the ship. It's one of the largest models of transport ships, with a large area of 'hotel' rooms." He explained. "I see," Ahsoka replied, "I'll have to trust you on that one. I haven't really traveled with public transports a lot." She shrugged. Lux chuckled a bit at her statement. "Don't worry, those ships have large entertainment areas. I'm sure you'll find something to do during the flight." He assured her. She smiled. "You're right Lux, thanks for all of your help." She relaxed and laid back on the couch. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about this trip." Lux gave her a supporting smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure that they're going to be happy to see you." He reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She turned her head towards him and gave him a warm smile back. Things were looking up again.

;-

Lux and Ahsoka were both sitting in another amazing restaurant. Ahsoka had admitted that Lux really knew some good places on Onderon. When they were about half-way through their meal Lux was too curious about something so he decided to ask. "Hey Ahsoka," "Yes Lux?" she replied. He looked a little confused. "I'm not sure how to say this, but… Earlier today, when I returned home and tried to find you I heard a voice in my head saying _'The gardens, near the river'_. Did you have anything to do with that or is the stress of the Senate just getting to me?" he asked. Ahsoka chuckled a bit at his worried expression. "No Lux, you're not going crazy." She responded. "I tried to send you a little telepathic message to let you know where I was. I wasn't really sure it would work, but apparently you did get a part of my message." She shrugged. Lux looked even more confused. "But, I'm not a Jedi. Is it possible to send such messages?" Ahsoka thought about her answer for a moment. "I've heard some stories when I was younger about Jedi being able to commune telepathically with, well normal non-Force sensitive people." She explained. "It's not an easy thing to do as it requires a really strong bond. Anakin and I were able to communicate like that quite well because we had such a strong bond. I wanted to try and see how strong our bond was Lux." A large smile appeared on her face. "Seeing as you were able to get my message, I'd say it's pretty strong." Lux was a little bewildered. "Wow, that's pretty amazing…" he said softly. "Though the next time, I think I'd prefer a handwritten note or something. The whole Force-Telepathy thing is a little bit creepy for me." He said with a sarcastic tone of voice. They both laughed and continued their meal.

**;-**

**That's all for this chapter. I know, I know, it's nowhere near as long as my last chapter. But! I've also added another chapter to my Barriss Offee story. **

**And yes, I've still not identified the names on the list. That will come in the next chapter. I should have more time to write now since I finished all of my tests (hurray!), so I might to able to update either this story or both somewhere at the end of the week/weekend.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Goodbyes and Reunions

**Chapter 10 – Goodbyes and reunions.**

**Tenth chapter already… **

**Like I said, the list of names will be made clear in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**;-**

The last two days had gone by in a blink. Lux and Ahsoka had gone to some of the most amazing places on Onderon.

They had visited the fair Lux had mentioned. Ahsoka had really enjoyed a day of just doing nothing. They had ridden several rides, enjoyed a good lunch. Lux had dared Ahsoka to go into a very terrifying looking rollercoaster. She went without hesitation. Lux waited for her at the exit, thinking that she might be dizzy. She came out smiling however. Lux gave her an amused look and asked how she didn't get sick. Her reply had made them both laugh: "After some of Anakin's flying I've become just about immune to motion-sickness."

After the fair the visited a memorial that had been created to honor the brave people who had fought and given their lives to free Onderon. The center piece of the memorial was a statue of Steela Gererra. They stood by it for a moment. "You know," Ahsoka began, "I've seen a bunch of statues on many different planets that their rulers build. Most of these rulers just created statues of themselves because they thought they were _so_ amazing…" she said with a hint of sarcasm. She gestured at Steela's statue. "This statue, however, I can't think of a more deserving tribute to her bravery and leadership." She looked at Lux and smiled. He looked back at her and smiled as well. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "She was an amazing women. And because of this, everyone will remember her." He said. Ahsoka grabbed his hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

Their last day had consisted of relaxing and enjoying each other's company, followed by dinner and a movie. During the day they had also seen a news item about Master Unduli and Barriss rescuing a group of civilians from rogue securitydroids. Barriss had also healed a young girl who would've died otherwise. The item had been followed by the short speech Barriss had given earlier about Ahsoka forgiving her already. Ahsoka had been relieved to learn that Barriss had been given another chance by the Council.

;-

Lux and Ahsoka were both standing at the gate of Ahsoka's flight at the spaceport. Ahsoka was obviously saddened by having to part ways with Lux, but it was emotionally impossible for her to return to Coruscant at this time. "Don't worry Ahsoka. We'll see each other again. I promise." Lux said with a smirk. Ahsoka gave him a slightly mocking look. "That's the same thing you said that _other_ time…" she replied with a slightly mocking tone. "Well, I kept my word before didn't I?" he said smiling. She smirked. "You're right."

An announcement was called over the radio. Ahsoka's flight was beginning with the boarding in a couple of minutes. Ahsoka sighed in disappointment. "Before you go," Lux began, "I want you to have something. Well, two things actually." Ahsoka looked at him with a curious gaze. Lux took a box out of his bag. He opened it and presented it two Ahsoka. She looked at its contents. Inside was a stun blaster, the same model Padmé had used against Aurra Sing, and a holster. She looked at Lux. He shrugged. "Seeing as you no longer have a weapon I got it for you, just in case. And don't worry, you're completely legally allowed to carry a weapon." He said with a smile. "Thanks Lux." She said taking the blaster and the holster, clipping both to her belt. "There's one more thing…" Lux said. Ahsoka looked at him. "I wanted you to have this as well." Lux told her as he took something out of his pocket. He presented it to Ahsoka. Her eyes went wide. It was a small golden locket attached to a gold chain and a bright cyan crystal in the center. "Lux, it's beautiful…" Ahsoka said amazed. "I know that Jedi were not allowed to have material possessions, but seeing as you're not a Jedi anymore you _can_ have possessions." He said with a smirk. Ahsoka chuckled a bit at his remark. Lux looked at the locket in his hands. "This locket belonged to my mother. My father had it made for her and had given it to her as an anniversary gift. She gave it to me after he died…" Ahsoka looked shocked. "Lux… I can't take this… I" He interrupted her. "Ahsoka, I want you to have it. My mom told me that dad told her that the locket was meant as a sign of his love and as a charm of sorts to keep her safe. Now, I want you to have it, as a symbol of my feelings for you and so that it will protect you like it has always protected me." Lux said. Ahsoka was smiling broadly and had a single tear running down her face. Lux smirked. "You really have a beautiful smile Ahsoka." He said as he handed her the locket. "Oh Lux…" she said softly as she accepted the locket. She carefully placed it around her neck. "It looks great on you Ahsoka." Lux told her. She smiled with a little sadness in her eyes. "Thank you Lux, I don't know what to say… I'm going to miss you." "I'm going to miss you too Ahsoka." They moved their heads closer and shared one last passionate kiss. Ahsoka placed her arms around his shoulder and Lux gently grabbed her waist. After a short moment they parted. "I love you Ahsoka." I love you too Lux. Thank you again, for everything." Lux smiled. "Don't mention it. Let me know how everything goes, alright?" Ahsoka nodded. "I will." Ahsoka had a sudden look of realization on her face. "Lux, I just remembered something." "Yes?" he asked. "Well, I'm not sure about this, but… If anyone asks you if you've seen me or know where I might be, please tell them you don't know or can't say." She explained. Lux looked a little surprised. "You think that anyone will ask?" she nodded. "I'm pretty sure someone, most definitely Anakin, will ask you. Please don't tell him where I went, okay? I'm not ready to see him or anyone else from the Temple this soon…" she said in a soft voice. Lux gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry Ahsoka, I understand." She smiled back.

There was another announcement, they were starting the boarding. Ahsoka gave a deep sigh. "Goodbye Lux." She said. She pulled him into a hug. "Goodbye Ahsoka." He replied, hugging her back. They reluctantly parted. Ahsoka grabbed her bags and headed to the ship. She turned around on the ramp and waved at Lux. He waved back and after that she went onboard the ship.

;-

Lux went to the observation platform and watched as Ahsoka's ship took off. He kept looking until the ship had completely vanished from sight. After that he returned to his speeder to prepare for his own trip.

;-

Ahsoka had just arrived at her room in the ship. After a general safety briefing and whatnot from the staff all of the passengers had been allowed to freely move around the ship. Ahsoka sighed in relief when she finally arrived at her room. Lux wasn't joking before, this ship was huge. She had thought that the Resolute was a large ship, but this ship beat the Resolute. Public interspace transports were really quite something.

She used the keycard to open the room and went inside. "Wow." She muttered to herself. The room was a bit more luxurious than she had originally thought. "Lux…" she said smirking. She walked to the bed and placed her two suitcases on the bed and her backpack next to them on the ground. She chuckled a bit. Because of all of the things she had bought a few days earlier she had needed another suitcase. She opened the suitcases and looked through her things. "What's this?" she thought, a frown on her face. There was a small box inside her suitcase, but she hadn't packed it. "Hmm" Closing her eyes, she focused the Force for a moment. She couldn't sense any danger from it, and, for some reason Lux' presence resonated from the box. Ahsoka opened her eyes and picked up the box. She opened it and a look a surprise filled her face. Inside were a load of credits, along with a small note. It read: "Just in case –Lux" Ahsoka laughed in amusement for a moment. She took a number of credits out of the box and put them in a pouch on her belt. The rest of the credits she put in her backpack.

After she had completely settled in Ahsoka had taken a walk around the ship. There was quite a lot of different things aboard the ship. She passed a number of different shops and small restaurants. The level below had an entire 'swimming paradise'. Another level had a large gym. "Do they cram entire shopping malls and hotels inside these ships or something?" Ahsoka muttered to herself.

She had eaten lunch at one of the restaurants and Ahsoka had decided to work out a bit. She got changed into an easy fitting training outfit and headed towards the gym. She got on one of the treadmills and started to run for a while. She closed her eyes and ran at quite an impressive speed, the Force letting her move faster than others. After a little while she stopped running and stepped of the treadmill. She noticed a small group of young men looking at her. "Oh Force, not again…" she thought to herself. Grabbing a drink, Ahsoka sat down in one of the chairs in the small lounge. It wasn't long before the group of guys headed towards her. She gave a quick unnoticed glance at them. There were five of them in total, a small group of human and Twi'lek boys. Their 'leader' was obviously the burly, blue-skinned Twi'lek. "Hey there babe, what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" he asked her. It was very clear that he thought quite a bit of himself. "I'm working out, what's it to you?" she replied in a neutral voice. He merely laughed in return, his friends laughing with him. "Why do I always attract these dumb morons?" she thought to herself. "A little lady like yourself shouldn't be working out." He told her in a smug voice. "And why not?" Ahsoka asked in an innocent voice. "You could hurt yourself, pretty" he said in a mocking tone of voice. "Oh, so you think I can't handle a little work-out?" she replied sarcastically. He shrugged. "I'm just saying that you…" Ahsoka interrupted him. "Why don't you just get lost now?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice. The group just laughed. "Predictable…" Ahsoka thought to herself. "Maybe I can just shut this fool up some other way." "No, we can't just leave you here alone." The Twi'lek said. "It wouldn't be right of us to let a girl go and hurt herself on accident." His buddies laughed at his mocking statement. Ahsoka then got a good idea to shut them up. "Alright then, how about a little fight?" They looked at her in slight shock and surprise. "Huh?" one of them said. "It's very easy," she said as she pointed at the Twi'lek. "You and me have a little one-on-one fight. First one to yield loses. And if I win, you leave me alone." She explained to them. He looked surprised at first, but then he got a creepy smile on his face, obviously thinking of some plan of his own. "Alright, but if I win, you become my girlfriend." He replied daringly, earning another round of laughter from his friends. "Deal, shall we?" Ahsoka said as she got up.

They all moved to a nearby training mattress. Ahsoka went to one end while to Twi'lek and his buddies stopped at the closest end and watched her walk. She fought back the urge to send them all flying with the Force for staring at her like that. At the same time, she knew she could use her looks to her advantage. Her outfit really accented her figure, showing of her curves. She smirked as she remembered what Aayla Secura had once told her. _"Beauty can be a very deadly weapon, especially against men."_ The Twi'lek Jedi Master had told her of a few examples in which she easily beat a group of men because they were too occupied looking at her body. Now, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for Ahsoka to test her advice. She got into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are." She said innocently. Her opponent got into a fighting stance as well. "Don't worry babe, I'll go easy on you." He said mockingly. They started moving around the mattress. Ahsoka moved slowly and a bit seductively. Just as Aayla had said, her opponent was busier watching the movements of her body instead of her hands. She grinned wickedly. A series of fast punches to his stomach and chest, followed by a quick low-sweeping kick and he was on the ground. He tried to get back up but Ahsoka jumped him and pinned him in a very effective and painful choking hold. He flailed around helplessly as his buddies stood by in shock. After a few seconds he tapped out in defeat. Ahsoka let him go and he rolled away from her. She got up and looked at him and the shocked group. "That's what happens when you mess with a Jedi. Bye now." She said and walked away, ignoring the shock from the group. She went back to her room to take a shower and go to bed.

;-

The next day was fairly quiet. The captain had announced that they had made good time with the flight so they would arrive a few hours earlier than planned. Ahsoka had already made sure she was set to disembark. Right now, she was just walking through the different levels of the ship, simply enjoying the flight. She had seen the same group of boys again, but they immediately ran in the opposite direction when they saw her.

Ahsoka walked by a couple of stores when she heard sobbing. She stopped walking and looked around. She spotted a little Togrutan girl sitting in a corner next to a store. Ahsoka moved to the girl and kneeled next to her. "Hey there little one, what's wrong?" she asked in a kind voice. The girl looked up, still sobbing. The girl had a light grey skin tone with greenish stripes on her small lekku. She had a hint of confusion on her eyes. "Maybe she doesn't understand Basic." Ahsoka thought to herself. She repeated her question in Togruti. The little girl understood her now, but still didn't say anything. "It's alright, you can tell me." Ahsoka said, using the Force to send some positive feelings to calm her down. The girl calmed down a bit. "I-I can't find my mommy…" she said in a shaking voice. Ahsoka gave the girl a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'll help you find her." The girl stopped sobbing. "Really?" she asked in a soft voice. Ahsoka nodded and held out her hand. The girl hesitated for a moment before taking hold of Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka smiled. "What's your name?" "L-Lania…" the girl replied. "That's a nice name. I'm Ahsoka." Ahsoka replied. "Don't worry Lania, we'll find your mom. I promise." Lania's face lit up a bit. "Where did you last see your mom?" Ahsoka asked her. "Um… At the… the ice-cream store" Lania answered softly. "Then we'll start looking over there." Ahsoka said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm good at finding people." She helped Lania get up. Ahsoka smiled as the little girl kept hold of her hand. They then made their way towards the ice-cream store.

They arrived at the store after a few minutes. Ahsoka looked at Lania. "Do you see your mother anywhere?" She asked the young girl. She looked around. "uhm… no…" she said worried. Ahsoka gave her a hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find her." She said comforting. "Come on, let's try this way." She said pointing at another part of the mall area of the ship. Ahsoka focused on the Force, it was clearly telling her to go this way. After a short moment she spotted two Togruta, a man and a women, with the same skin-colour as Lania, looking around with worried expressions. "Hey Lania, are they your parents?" Ahsoka asked the girl, pointing at the two. Her face lit up. "Yes! Yes! That's mommy!" Ahsoka smiled. "Come on, let's go." They both ran to the two Togruta, Lania's face beaming with happiness. "Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled happily. The two adults turned around. As soon as they saw the little Torguta running towards them they instantly ran towards her as well. "Lania!" Her mother yelled, pulling the girl in a tight hug when they reached each other. "I'm sorry mommy." Lania sobbed in her mother's arms. "Shhh. It's alright sweety. Don't cry" Both her parents were hugging their little girl. Ahsoka stood by with a smile.

;-

Ahsoka was sitting in a café in the residential area of the ship. Lania's parents, Dar'leena and Kaltor, had invited her for a drink as thanks. They had been very grateful and wanted to give Ahsoka a larger reward, but she had said that wasn't necessary. She had been glad to help.

Right now, they were talking about their trips. "We just had a little tour of Onderon. We visited several planets the past few weeks and now were returning home again." Dar'leena explained. "What about you Ahsoka, why are you going to Shili?" she asked with Lania sitting on her lap. "Well, I'm sort of going home as well." Ahsoka replied. "Been on a vacation as well?" Kaltor asked. Ahsoka shrugged. "Not really, I've…kinda lived a different life. Now, I'm hoping to go home and start over." Ahsoka said. "What did you used to do then?" Dar'leena asked. "I don't really want to talk about it." Ahsoka replied. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Kaltor said. Ahsoka smiled and nodded as a sign of gratitude.

An announcement from the captain was heard over the speakers. The ship would be arriving soon and every passenger was asked to prepare for landing and to disembark. They all got up. "Thank you again for finding Lania." Dar'leena said. Ahsoka smiled. "It was my pleasure." She looked at Lania. "Take care of yourself Lania." The young girl smiled. "I will!" Kaltor placed his hand on his daughter head. "Come visit us on Shili someday, if you have the time." "I'll try to do so." Ahsoka replied. "Goodbye." "Goodbye Ahsoka, and good luck." Dar'leena said. They gave a brief wave and then parted ways.

;-

About an hour later Ahsoka stood just outside the spaceport in Corvala, the capital of Shili. She looked around in amazement. The many fights during the war had taken her all over the galaxy, but being back on her birthplanet was an exhilarating experience. There were a bunch of different species in sight, but the majority was Togruta. Ahsoka smiled, she had never been around so many of her own people before. She grabbed her bags and signaled a nearby cab. Giving the driver the address Lux had found for her, she departed from the spaceport.

It had been a short drive, about fifteen minutes. It had seemed a lot shorter to Ahsoka. She had really enjoyed seeing so much of her own people's culture. The cab arrived at one of the larger residential areas. Ahsoka paid the driver, took her bags and proceeded onwards. She looked around. It was quite an impressive neighborhood. After a few minutes she arrived at her destination. She took a deep breath and went to the door and rang the doorbell.

Nervousness stirred inside her as she heard footsteps moving to the door inside the house. The door opened to reveal a Togrutan woman with orange skin and blue-white striped lekku. "Yes, what is it?" she asked. A look of shock appeared on the woman's face as she took in the face of the younger Togrutan in front of her. "A-Ahsoka…?" she asked softly. Ahsoka smiled. "Hi mom…" she replied.

Yuae Tano gasped in wonder as she realized that the girl in front of her was her daughter Ahsoka. "My daughter! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as she pulled her into a hug. Ahsoka hugged her back fiercely. Her mother pulled back from the hug and placed her hands on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I can't believe it, my little girl all grown up! Look at you!" her mother said in tears. Ahsoka was in tears as well, a large smile on her face. "Come in! Come in!" Her mother said, gesturing eagerly for Ahsoka to come inside. Ahsoka grabbed her bags and stepped inside. Dropping her luggage in the hall, she followed her mother inside. "Haymish! Honey, get in here!" Yuae yelled excitedly at her husband. Ahsoka stood on the doorway as a Togrutan man entered the room from the adjacent one. "Yuae, what going on?" The man, her father, asked. "Look who's here!" she replied as she looked at Ahsoka. Her father's gaze met her own. Shock and realization appeared on his face as he recognized his daughter. "Ahsoka?" he asked. She smiled. "Hi dad." She replied. Ahsoka ran towards her father and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and her mother joined in as well. They stood there for a moment, Ahsoka crying tears of joy in her parent's arms and they cried along with her, their long lost daughter back in their arms.

Now they were sitting on the couch in the living room. Ahsoka was smiling widely, not believing that after all these years she was with her parents again. Her parents were looking at her in slight disbelief as well. The little girl they had said goodbye to all those years ago had grown into such a beautiful young lady. Before anyone could say anything a voice called out from the hallway. "Mom! Dad! Were home!" Yuae got up and went to the hall. "Hey girls, get in here! Look who's here!" she said excitedly. Two female Togruta, both few years older than Ahsoka, walked in the room. The oldest one was 19 and wearing a light blue jumpsuit with a matching Torgruta sash. She was walking hand-in-hand with a little two-year old Togrutan girl. Behind them a 18-year old Togruta wearing a purple jumpsuit walked in as well. It had been years but Ahsoka recognized the two immediately. "Marina! Lilo!" she said happily. The two looked in surprise at the girl calling their names. Then they realized who was standing in the room with them. "Oh my God! Ahsoka?" her oldest sister asked in shock. Ahsoka nodded in return. She ran towards her sisters and embraced them in a hug. "Our baby sister! I can't believe it!" Lilo said in tears. They pulled back and looked at each other. "Look at you!" Marina said. "Mommy, who is she?" the little girl next to Marina asked. Marina turned to her and picked her up. "She's my youngest sister." She explained to her. "This is your aunt Ahsoka." She gestured at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, this is my daughter Rosette." Ahsoka gasped in surprise. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you Rosette!" she said with a smile, holding out her hand. "You too 'Soka!" Rosette replied smiling as well as she took Ahsoka's hand. Everyone laughed.

;-

A few minutes later everyone was sitting at the dining table, enjoying dinner as a whole family again.

"I can't believe this! I'm finally with my family again! After some many years of being a Jedi I never thought this would happen. Everyone looks like they're doing great." Ahsoka thought to herself. "Mom and dad still have enormous smiles on their faces, but then again, so do I. Marina is trying to get Rosette too eat some vegetables. She's just adorable." Lilo was laughing at Rosette's protesting, Marina gave her an irritated look. She then turned to Ahsoka. "So Ahsoka, what brings you back home to Shili?" she asked. Ahsoka looked down at the table. "You know that I was brought to the Jedi Temple years ago right?" her sister nodded. "Yes, so are you here as a Jedi on a mission?" Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I left the Jedi Order." Her words caused quite a shock around the table. "You left? Why?" her father asked. Ahsoka then continued to explain everything that happened the past weeks on Coruscant. The bombing, her being framed and Barriss being controlled. Followed by the Council's actions and finally her decision to leave. "That's why I left. I just… couldn't trust them anymore. Not like I used to." Ahsoka explained. "Wow, that's harsh. You have every right to leave them after that." Lilo responded. "Yea…," Ahsoka said, "but now there's just the little problem of me not knowing where to go or stay…" she said softly. "Say no more Ahsoka," her mother started, "You're a part of this family and will always be welcome with us." A smile returned to Ahsoka's face. "Thank you mom." She said softly. "Things are just a little crazy for me right now." "Don't worry dear, we're here for you." Her father replied.

During the rest of the dinner and the rest of the evening the family traded stories with each other. Marina and Lilo told Ahsoka how they were soon going to take over the duties of the Senators of Shili and Kiros. Marina would become the Senator for Shili and Lilo for Kiros. They had been studying politics for a while now and in a couple of weeks they would start as Senators. After that Ahsoka told her family about her life as a Jedi. The stories of her adventures earned multiple shocks of horror and large amounts of laughter. Her family had been worried when Ahsoka told of all of the battles she had been in, but she had reassured them that she never fought alone. They had really enjoyed the stories Ahsoka told them about all of the friends she had made and several other adventures she had been on.

A few hours passed in the blink of an eye. Marina had just put Rosette in bed and was now sitting with Ahsoka in the living room. Lilo was in her study checking up on some things. Their parents were in the adjacent rooms. Ahsoka was curious about something and decided to ask. "Hey, Marina?" she asked her sister. "Yes Ahsoka?" she replied. "Uhm… Don't take this the wrong way, but…" Ahsoka began, "I'm just a little curious about Rosette. Who is her father? Are you married or seeing someone?" Marina sighed deeply. "I don't know." She replied softly. Ahsoka was a little shocked by her response, but kept quiet to let her sister continue. "A few years ago, things weren't going well for me. I was a bit lonely, my studies weren't going well. I went to a bar to drink something. But I drank way too much." She sighed again. "I met some male Togruta and we started talking. After that the only thing I remember is waking up in a hotel room, alone." Ahsoka gasped in shock. "A few weeks after that I found out I was pregnant." Marina finished her story. "I'm sorry Marina, I didn't know that you…" Ahsoka began but Marina interrupted her. "Don't worry Ahsoka. At first I was very shocked and worried about what happen, but Lilo and our parents gave me the support I needed." She said, "And now, I have a beautiful little girl. It may have been a frightening experience, but I'm really glad I have Rosette." She said with a smile. "That's sweet." Ahsoka replied smiling. Marina smirked at her. "What about you Ahsoka? Are you seeing someone?" she asked mischievously. Ahsoka's lekku immediately turned darker at her sister's accusing tone. "Ah-ha! There is someone isn't there?" she pressed on. "Oh alright." Ahsoka gave in. "I met someone before. We didn't exactly meet under the best of circumstances at first, and with me being a member of the Jedi Order thus not allowed to form attachments, we never really connected." She shrugged. "But before I came here I went to his home on Onderon, hoping he could help me. I stayed with him for a while and, well, we both admitted how we felt for each other." Ahsoka said. "Owww, that's adorable." Her sister replied. "Did he give you that necklace?" she asked. Ahsoka gently grabbed the necklace. "Yes, he gave it me just before I left. He helped me find out where you lived and made it possible for me to get here. He's a real great guy." Ahsoka said. "Then why did you leave? Marina asked curiously. Ahsoka sighed. "He had to return to Coruscant for his work, I couldn't return to Coruscant so soon." She said softly. "That's why I decided to try and find all of you. I had been thinking about it for years and now seemed like the perfect time to look for you." Marina smiled. "Well I'm glad you did." Ahsoka smiled back. "Me too."

Their parents came back into the room. "Ahsoka, we fixed up the guestroom a bit so you can sleep there." Her mother said. "That's great." Ahsoka managed to say before yawning. "I had a pretty long flight and I'm getting kinda tired." They all laughed a bit at her comment. "Come on, let me show you to your room." Her mother said kindly. Ahsoka got up and followed her mother. "Good night." She said to her father and Marina. "Good night Ahsoka." Marina replied. "Good night darling." Her father said as well. Ahsoka followed her mother upstairs to the guestroom, now her room. They passed Lilo's study on the way there. Ahsoka looked inside for a moment. "Good night Lilo." Her sister turned to look at her. "oh, good night Ahsoka." She replied and gave a short wave.

Ahsoka and her mother arrived at the room and went inside. "It's not much," her mother said, "but I hope it's alright." Ahsoka looked around the room. It contained a bed with a nightstand, a desk, a few chairs, a large closet and a few smaller cabinets. "It's fine mom, believe me, the rooms in the Jedi Temple contain a lot less than this." Ahsoka said with a smile. Her mother chuckled a bit at her comment. Ahsoka saw that her bags had already been brought into the room. She took of her belt and placed in on the nightstand. After that she took of her boots and placed them next to the bed. She crawled inside and laid down comfortably. Her mother moved next to the bed and pulled the covers over her. Ahsoka gave a sleepy smile. "I'm so glad that you're back Ahsoka." Her mother said softly. "Me too." Ahsoka replied. Yuae moved closer and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Good night dear." She said. "Good night mom." Ahsoka said softly. Her mother left the room. Ahsoka could barely believe all of it. She was finally back with her family after all these years. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

**;-**

**And that's where I'm going to end this chapter. I wanted to end this a bit earlier, but I hate cliffhangers and try to avoid them if I can.**

**Lux and Ahsoka have parted ways for now. But don't worry, they'll meet again later in the story and they keep in touch via hologram transmissions (or whatever the telephone equivalent is in the Star wars universe).**

**Ahsoka is with her family again. Her family are oc characters from the "Friends and Family" series written by **_**AhsokaTano141516**_**, thanks again for letting me borrow your oc's.**

**I will hopefully update my Barriss Offee story next week first. After that this story will be updated again. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Family

**Tale of a Togruta chapter 11 - Family**

_**AhsokaTano141516**_**, wow, thanks for the compliment! Glad you enjoyed it.**

**;-**

Ahsoka woke up to the exited screams of a young girl. She sat up slowly, wondering where it came from. She smiled. "Rosette…" she thought. She remembered what had happened the day before. Meeting her family again after such a long time. "I can still barely believe it." She muttered to herself.

There was some yelling outside her room and the sound of footsteps. Confused, she went out of her room to investigate the disturbance.

As soon as she stepped out of the room Ahsoka jumped aside as a little orange figure shot by her. "Rosette, get back here!" Marina yelled as she chased her daughter through the hall. Ahsoka stood there laughing as Rosette ran up and down the hall, dodging her mother's attempts to grab her. Ahsoka went back inside her room to get ready for the day. She got changed into another set of her standard Jedi outfit. She checked herself over in the mirror and went out of the room again.

Ahsoka was greeted by a panting Marina with Rosette in her arms. "Good morning Ahsoka." Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Good morning Marina." She replied. She looked at Rosette. "Good morning Rosette." Rosette giggled and squirmed in her mother's arms. "Morning 'Soka." She replied happily. Marina smiled. "We didn't wake you, did we?" she asked. Ahsoka shook her head. "No, not really. Is she always this energetic?" she replied, gesturing at Rosette. Marina sighed a bit. "Only when she's had a good sleep and there's something exciting going on or when someone's visiting." She said smiling. "I'm going to get her ready for the day, I'll see you downstairs in a moment." Marina said as she walked away. "Alright then." Ahsoka replied, still laughing a bit. She went downstairs, looking around the house. It was a nice place, a bit smaller than Lux' mansion but still quite large with a spacious garden.

As she entered the living room she was greeted by her sister Lilo who was sitting on the couch, looking at footage from the Senate on the TV. "Hey Ahsoka, good morning." Ahsoka smiled and sat down next to her. "Good morning Lilo. What are you watching?" she asked. Lilo shrugged. "Oh, just another debate and vote in the Senate. Gotta stay informed if I'm going to be a good Senator." She replied. "I see." Ahsoka said, she looked around the room. Lilo noticed her action. "Mom and dad are out for some groceries." She said with a smile. "They always do that this day of the week." Ahsoka looked a little surprised. "Okay." She said. Lilo chuckled a bit. "Oh, sorry. I'm just used to it." She said a little embarrassed. Ahsoka chuckled along with her. Lilo looked at the necklace around Ahsoka's neck. "Marina told me that you were seeing someone." She began. "What is he like?" Ahsoka turned towards her sister, her lekku darkening a bit. "He's a really great guy. We didn't exactly, uhm, _meet_, under the best of circumstances…" she explained. "The past few weeks however, he's been really good to me. I'm not really sure where I would be right now if it hadn't been for his help." "Awww… he sounds really sweet." Lilo replied. "Maybe I can find someone nice too while I'm working as a Senator." Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "I'm sure you will Lilo." She said reassuring.

"Sure she'll what?" Marina asked as she walked in the room, Rosette following behind her. "Find a sweet boyfriend." Ahsoka replied before Lilo could react. "Wha…? Hey!" Lilo said a little shocked, earning a small round of laughter from Marina and Ahsoka. Rosette sat down next to the couch and played with some of her toys while Marina sat in the chair opposite Ahsoka. "Well, there were a number of cute boys in the Senate." She said teasingly. Lilo nodded. "Yeah, that's true. A few of the Senators have some nice sons." She said. "Oh and I just saw the Senator of Onderon, he's pretty cute too." Ahsoka's head snapped up. "Hey!" Both of her sisters looked at her in surprise. "What?" Lilo asked her confused. "Stay away from Lux." Ahsoka told her. They both looked a little dumbfounded. "The Senator from Onderon is your boyfriend?" Marina asked. Ahsoka nodded in return. "Guess our little sister is doing quite well for herself huh?" Lilo said teasingly. They both laughed. Ahsoka's lekku darkened in embarrassment. "I'm glad for you Ahsoka." Marina said between laughs.

After her sisters had calmed down again they sat in silence for a moment. Ahsoka watched as Rosette played happily with some blocks. She turned back to her sisters. "Do you have a holotransmitter? I'd like to call Lux. I promised to let him know how things went." She asked. "Of course! Here, I'll show you." Lilo replied as she got up. Ahsoka followed her.

;-

Lux Bonteri groaned as he sat down in his office in the Senate building. It had been such a long and boring meeting. He had been very relieved when they had finally moved on to the actual vote. He was thinking about everything that had been discussed. He had noticed a few wary stares being pointed at him as he walked through the Senate building. He sighed, being a former Separatist, he was probably going to get that a lot in the first couple of weeks.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his holotransmitter. "Oh no, what now?" he muttered to himself, expecting more Senate things. He answered the transmitter. "Senator Bonteri." He said. "Hey Lux!" A cheerful voice said. Lux smiled as Ahsoka appeared on the hologram. "Ahsoka! Am I glad to hear your voice." She chuckled. "Long day?" Lux sighed. "Don't get me started." He shook his head. He turned his attention back to Ahsoka. She had a very large smile on her face, she just beamed happiness. "So, did you find them?" he asked curiously. Ahsoka nodded eagerly. "Yes. Yes I have." She said happily. "The address you gave me was the right one. I'm back with my parents and my sisters and I met my adorable little niece." Lux smiled. Seeing Ahsoka this happy made him feel a lot better as well. "That's good to hear." He replied. "I'm still having trouble believing this." Ahsoka admitted. "I really can't thank you enough Lux." Lux chuckled. "You don't have to thank me Ahsoka. I was glad to help." He said. "You're the best Lux." She said. "I'll think of something to thank you." She turned around to look at something behind her. "My parents are back. I'm going to hang up now. I'll talk to you later, Lux." Lux nodded. "Alright Ahsoka, have fun. I love you." She smiled back at him. "I love you too, Lux." She replied. They smiled at each other for a moment before the image flickered out. Lux breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Ahsoka had found her way back to her family and she looked very happy. He looked at the picture on his desk. It was an old photo of him and his parents. He smiled, remembering all of the good times. He was very glad that Ahsoka would be able to find such happiness as well.

;-

Lux was still sitting at his desk. It had been little over an hour since Barriss had visited him. He had just finished reading through all of the documents he had received, everything had been signed etc. etc. Now, he was cleaning up his office a bit so he could go back to his apartment on Coruscant.

"Uhm, excuse me Senator?" his assistant came in the room again. "Yes?" he replied. "There is another Jedi here too see you. Shall I send him in?" she asked. He shrugged. "Yes, send him in."

Lux sat back down at his desk. He wasn't really surprised when Anakin Skywalker walked in the room. "Good afternoon Senator." He said, keeping a straight face. "Good afternoon Master Skywalker." He replied. A hint of confusion appeared on Anakin's face. "You're not surprised to see me?" he asked. Lux shrugged. "Padawan Offee visited me earlier. She said that you would probably stop by." He explained. "I see." Anakin replied. "I'll make this short as I have to return to the Temple soon." He said in a serious tone. "Do you know where Ahsoka is?" Lux had been expecting the question. "Master Skywalker, I…" Anakin cut him off. "Do you know?" he asked again. Lux sighed. "Yes, I do. But I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone." He replied. Anakin had an unreadable expression on his face. "I understand that she doesn't want anyone to know right now…" he said softly. Anakin reached inside his robes and pulled something out. "Listen Bonteri, I want you to make sure she gets this." He said as he placed Ahsoka's lightsaber on Lux' desk. Lux stared in amazement at the weapon. "How?" Lux asked. "Captain Rex and his troops found it in that factory." Anakin replied. Lux picked it up. "I recall how upset Ahsoka was when she told me that she had lost her lightsabers." He looked at Anakin. "I'll make sure she gets this as soon as possible." Anakin nodded. "Thank you." He said as he started making his way towards the door. "She doing fine right now." Lux said. "She looked extremely happy when she contacted me earlier." Anakin's expression relaxed a bit. "Thank you Senator." He replied as he left the room.

Lux looked at the weapon in his hands. He had seen lightsabers in action before, but to actually hold one was a unique feeling. "It's a bit heavier than I thought." He muttered to himself. "Ahsoka will be glad to get this back." He put her lightsaber back on his desk and contacted his assistant to prepare a package. He started writing a short note.

;-

After Ahsoka's parents came home they all had breakfast together. Ahsoka had told them about some of the friends she had made. The younglings she had gone to Ilum with, Barriss, Master Kenobi, Plo Koon and of course, Skyguy. "Skyguy?" her mother asked confused. Ahsoka smiled. "It's what I called my former master all the time." She explained to her family. "His real name is Anakin Skywalker. He eh, wasn't really expecting to be given a padawan. The idea wasn't very appealing to him. He said he didn't want a padawan so I told him: _You're stuck with me, Skyguy!"_ He called me 'Snips' ever since because I was so snippy." They all laughed. "I admit, things were a little, um, awkward and strange between us. But we became very close." Ahsoka smiled. "Anakin really changed his mind about having a padawan. He became like a brother to me." "Aw, that's really cute." Lilo said. They all laughed again. "So, how did you meet your boyfriend?" Marina asked curiously. "You're seeing someone?" her mother asked in a similar curious tone. "Yes, Lux Bonteri. He's the Senator of Onderon." Ahsoka replied, her lekku growing a little darker. "Come on, how did you meet him?" Lilo teased. "Oh alright…" Ahsoka gave in. She told them everything from the start. Traveling to Raxus with Padmé and their first, awkward, meeting, him being a Separatist and she a Jedi. She explained how his mother had been killed after she had voted for peace and how Lux had dragged her into his revenge scheme. A round of shocked expressions appeared around her as she told of how she fought and was almost killed by crazy Deathwatch terrorists. It took her a moment to explain to her parents that Lux wasn't like that anymore. After that she told them about the mission to free Onderon, training the rebels and fighting alongside Lux. When she told them about how much more mature Lux had been during the fighting her parent's impression of Lux improved. Next, she told them about how she had gone to him after leaving Coruscant. She explained how supportive he had been, she left out the part of her almost drowning so they wouldn't get too worried. "After that he helped me find you and get here." She finished. "Wow, you've had some crazy adventures." Marina said. "You don't even know the half of it." Ahsoka replied.

When they had finished their parents had shown Ahsoka around the house and the neighborhood. It really was a great neighborhood. The neighbors were very friendly and kind people. They had certainly been a bit curious to see another face in the Tano family all of a sudden.

After a long talk with some of the neighbors Marina and Lilo had taken Ahsoka out on a tour through the city. Corvala, the capital of Shili was a very thriving city. A lot of different people from different planets had settled in the city, but the majority of the population were still Togruta. "That restaurant over there is one of the most popular places in the city." Marina said as she pointed at a nearby building. "We've dined there a couple of times, but it's very difficult to get a reservation." Lilo added. "This place certainly looks a lot different from Coruscant." Ahsoka said. "Definitely a lot more nature. That's definitely a good point." Marina nodded. "Yeah, I've been on Coruscant a few times and there's so little nature." Ahsoka shrugged. "Well, the gardens in the Jedi Temple were always quite amazing, but they're not really accessible to the public…" They laughed for a moment before continuing.

The day had passed rather fast. Marina and Lilo had dragged Ahsoka all around the city. She had really enjoyed seeing so much of her own people's culture. She'd read a few things in the Temple Archives, but that is nothing when compared to experiencing it yourself. They had shown her a number of stores, monuments and gardens. It was a beautiful city. Ahsoka had stopped at a store that caught her attention. It was a jewelry store with a large selection of different accessories. She had taken the opportunity to make a new strand of silka beads. She had gotten so used to the accessory that she wanted to make another one. When they left the store Ahsoka was wearing a new strand of blue-white beads that matched the stripes of her lekku.

When they got back they had dinner and spend the night together as a family. Marina and Lilo had told Ahsoka some more about the things they had done in their live while Ahsoka told some more stories about some of her missions. She had also told them a little bit about the Force. Rosette had really enjoyed seeing her toys flying around above her head. After an evening of family stories they had all gone to bed.

;-

_The next day _

Shortly after lunch Marina and Lilo had to step out for a moment to discuss a few things with the soon to be former Senator of Shili. Ahsoka had stayed behind with their parents and Rosette. She had helped her father with some chores. He had been very impressed with her technical ingenuity. "Anakin _loved_ to tinker around with Force knows what and he taught me a lot about mechanics as well." She had explained to her dad.

After that Ahsoka had played with Rosette for a while. She was such an energetic little girl, it was difficult not to be as excited around her. Rosette had almost begged Ahsoka to do more 'magic tricks'. Ahsoka laughed at her cute face. She used the Force to make a few blocks fly around above their heads. Rosette had playfully jumped up trying to catch the blocks.

A few hours later Marina and Lilo returned. Rosette had ran to her mother to tell her about the flying blocks. "So auntie 'Soka made the blocks fly?" Marina asked playfully. Rosette had eagerly told everything. Lilo sat down next to Ahsoka on the couch. "Ahsoka?" she turned towards her sister. "Yes Lilo?" "There was a package send towards our address via the Senate message system, but it's been addressed to you." Lilo explained. Ahsoka looked a bit shocked and confused. "How is that possible? Almost no one knows that I'm here. What was inside?" She asked. Lilo shrugged. "We don't know." She pulled the package out of her bag. It was a high security package. Ahsoka's name was displayed on the small screen, when Lilo held it also read: "incorrect fingerprints, face-recognition inconclusive." Lilo held the package in her hands. "See? It's one of those little security thingies. Only you can open it." She gave Ahsoka the package. The screen changed again. "fingerprints correct, face-recognition complete." Another message appeared on the screen.

"_Ahsoka,_

_Captain Rex found this with his troops. _

_Anakin asked me to deliver it to you._

_-Lux"_

Ahsoka looked curiously at the package. It opened up a moment later. Ahsoka's eyes went wide as she saw what was inside. Marina looked at Ahsoka's shocked expression. "Ahsoka? What's wrong? What is it?" she asked concerned, afraid that something was wrong. Ahsoka reached inside and pulled something out. "It's my lightsaber…" she said softly. That gained the attention of both of her sisters. "What?" Lilo said shocked. Ahsoka looked at her weapon in her hands. "It's my lightsaber." She said louder and happier, a tear rolling down her face. She held it upright and activated it. The bright green blade ignited. "Wow…" both her sisters said at the same time, looking at the weapon. Ahsoka looked in amazement at her lightsaber. "I thought that I lost it for good…" she said softly, a few tears running down her face. She deactivated the blade and held it in her hands, a large smile on her face. "I've never seen a lightsaber in real life, let alone this close." Lilo said. "I build my lightsaber years ago, it's one of my most prized possessions." Ahsoka said. "I'm so glad to have it back." "Amazing." Marina said. Ahsoka got up and went upstairs. When she got to her room she picked up one of her lightsaber clips and put it on her belt again. Then she placed her lightsaber on the clip. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were wet with tears of happiness now that her lightsaber was back where it belonged. She sighed in relief before going back downstairs.

**;-**

**I'm going to end the chapter here. I'm not really sure what more I can add to this one.**

**Next update will be for my other story again. After the next chapter for my Barriss story both stories will start a series of events and they will both meet. I'm not sure how long this will take to write (might be some larger chapters), so I hope everyone can exercise patience like a Jedi.**

**Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12 - Disturbing Visions

**Chapter 12 – Disturbing Visions**

**Edit 27-04-13  
I was in such a hurry to upload this chapter that I forgot to add a bit of an author's note. For this chapter (and the previous one), assume that everyone speaks in Togruti (when they're on Shili). In other chapters were people speak multiple languages, I'll make sure to add a little note or something to clear it up.  
I've also added a little request at the end of this chapter.**

**;-**

"Wow, look at her go!" Lilo said in excitement as Ahsoka spun around the garden, her green lightsaber blazing around her. It had been a week since Ahsoka had gotten her lightsaber back. Since then, she had practiced with it every day. "I've never seen anyone move so fast." Marina said in amazement. Ahsoka jumped around a few more times before turning of her lightsaber and joining her sisters on the terrace. She sighed deeply as she sat down in one of the chairs. "Tired?" Lilo asked teasingly. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Maybe a little." She replied as she tried to catch her breath. She laid down comfortably in the chair. "It's very impressive to see you move like that." Marina said. "Can you do that with the Force as well? Ahsoka nodded. "Years of physical and mental training." She replied. "It's also a great way to exercise and stay in good shape." Her voice softened. "It's also a good way to keep my mind from wandering to painful places…" Both her sisters looked a little worried. "Ahsoka, you okay?" Lilo asked. Ahsoka nodded. "Yea, I'm fine." "No you're not." Lilo replied. Ahsoka sighed. "I'm still getting used to things a bit. This is a huge change for me." Both her sisters chuckled a bit. "Don't worry Ahsoka, no one is expecting you to get over all of this so quickly." Marina said. Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks. Don't get me wrong though, it's great to be here with you." "It's great to have you here again Ahsoka, I really didn't know if we were ever going to see you again." Lilo replied. "Well," Ahsoka began, "If you two had become the Senators of Shili and Kiros there would have been a very likely chance of us meeting at the Senate building someday." "Huh, guess you're right about that." Marina replied. They laughed for a moment.

Ahsoka smiled as she sat in the chair. Adjusting to regular family life was a bit difficult for her after growing up in the Temple. However, she definitely didn't regret her decision. The past week had been great. Spending time with her family was great. Helping her parents around the house, being with her sisters and helping them prepare to take over as Senators and of course, playing with Rosette. "She's such an energetic little girl." Ahsoka thought to herself. She chuckled as she watched her niece play in the garden.

;-

_Blasterfire was heard all around. The metal clanking of marching battle droids. Clone soldiers running around, shouting orders and taking cover._

_Soldiers and droids running through the vast plant life. Two Jedi, a Mirialan and a Twi'lek, leading a large assault on a base._

_An opening in the woods. A group of clone troopers and Togrutan soldiers sneaking through a series of tunnels. Droids being shattered into pieces. Two Lightsabers whirling, blue and green, side by side. A familiar Mirialan's face, Barriss!_

_A prison cell, dark and dirty. The door opened revealing a female Togrutan teen sitting chained to the wall, her dress tattered. Fear filled her face as the light coming from the opened door. "W-Who are you? She asked in a fearful tone. Another Togrutan female appeared in the door opening. "My name is Ahsoka, I'm here to rescue you."_

_Loud sirens blaring in the silence, the sound of explosions, followed by a deep darkness._

;-

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, wake up!" A voice called out of nowhere. "ugh…wha?" Ahsoka woke up startled. Her mother was standing over her, next to the bed. "Ahsoka, are you alright? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." Ahsoka sat upright in her bed, panting heavily. "I… I'm alright, I just… had some kind of, weird vision…" she said shakily. Her mother sat down on the bed next to her. Ahsoka had told them about the Force, but this was a new experience for her. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned. "I'm not sure…" Ahsoka replied. She flashed a comforting smile to her mother. "Don't worry about it mom, I'm sure that things will work out." Her mother smiled back. "Alright then dear, I'll leave it to you." She said. She then left the room to allow her daughter to get ready for the day.

;-

Ahsoka and her family all sat in the living room, watching the TV when an loud signal sounded all over the city. "What's going on?" Ahsoka asked startled. "That's the emergency siren. It means that everyone in the city has to come to the main hall of the castle." Marina replied. "It usually means that something bad has happened…" Lilo added softly. "Come on, let's go." Their father said. "You two are expected as advisors to the royal family, you shouldn't let them wait."

;-

A large deal of the people of Corvala had gathered in the main hall of the castle. Everyone was whispering to each other, wondering what had happened. The call for everyone to gather at the castle for an emergency speech was unexpected and unusual. It was obvious what it meant, something was terribly wrong…

;-

Ahsoka and her parents sat among the crowd in the benches that were provided. She looked around a bit. The hall they were in was very large and filled with a lot of benches, all pointed towards one side of the hall. A group of stairs led up towards an elevated platform where a number of royal-looking chairs stood. "I wonder what's going on…" her father said worried. "The king wouldn't call for a meeting like this unless something very bad happened." He explained when he noticed Ahsoka's confused expression. "I see." Ahsoka replied. She looked at the elevated platform. Her sisters were standing on the side with a group of others. "Probably other royal advisors or something." She thought.

A horn announced the arrival of the king and queen. The doors behind the elevated platform opened. A group of soldiers entered, followed by a number of heavily armed Togrutan warriors. "Their armour looks very familiar…" Ahsoka said silently. "They are the H'Raani M'Kai, the royal guards." Her mother replied. "Wow, I've read about them." Ahsoka said in slight amazement.

Behind the elite warriors two other Togruta entered. "The king and queen." A few voices in the crowd whispered. Ahsoka frowned. Something was definitely wrong with them, the king was trying furiously to keep a straight face and the queen looked like she had been crying. She didn't need the Force to see that they were immensely worried about something. They sat down in the chairs. Another Togruta walked to the front of the platform. "The general of the army." Ahsoka's father said.

"My dear people, I have terrible news." The general spoke in the microphone on the platform. "Yesterday, in a disgusting and unexpected attack, our beloved princess, Zaa Vashee has been kidnapped."

"Oh no." "What?!" "Who would do this?" The crowd of people shouted in confusion and anger. "Please everyone, calm down!" The general said. He began to inform the people of everything they knew thus far about the kidnapping.

A strange fear grasped Ahsoka. "Could it be…?" she thought. Her mind started to race through multiple possibilities. "Dad?" she asked. Haymish turned to his daughter. "The princess, what does she look like?" she asked, her voice softer than usual. "There is a painting of them over there." He replied, pointing at the wall. Ahsoka looked at the painting, a mother and a father with two children, a son and a daughter. Ahsoka's eyes went wide in shock as she saw the girl's face. It was the girl from her vision! "I saw her…" she whispered softly. Her parents looked at her in shock, a few others around her as well. "What do you mean?" her mother asked. Ahsoka looked down, her face showing that she was in deep thought.

"If anyone has any information about my daughter, please, tell me." The king asked the crowd. Ahsoka pondered about her vision and the options available to her. Everyone in the crowd stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Ahsoka looked up, determination on her face. She got up and moved out of the row of benches and started making her way towards the elevated platform. "Your majesty, I would like to offer my help in finding your daughter." She said in a loud voice. Everyone in the crowd looked shocked at the young girl walking to the king. The general laughed a bit and motioned for her to stop. "Alright missy, we appreciate your enthusiasm, but we don't need you getting in our way. Just sit back down and let us do the work." He said in a mocking tone. Ahsoka stopped moving, an irritated look on her face. "I can help you with this. Don't underestimate me, I'm stronger than you think." She said annoyed. The general chuckled and moved down the stairs. He stopped at the end of the walkway Ahsoka stood in. "Tell you what," he said as he drew a vibroblade, "Get past me, and then I'll listen to you." He said intimidatingly, assuming a fighting stance. The crowd looked shocked at the young girl. Ahsoka stood there, totally unfazed by his threats. "Fine with me." She replied shrugging. Ahsoka smirked and drew her lightsaber. She activated it in her traditional reverse shien hold and dashed towards the general. In a matter of seconds she had reached him. Ahsoka swung her lightsaber at him. He blocked it with his vibroblade, a look of surprise and shock on his face. Ahsoka broke the lock and performed a high sweep followed by a low kick, knocking the general of his feet. She deactivated her lightsaber and walked up the stairs. "Who…Who are you?" the king asked as Ahsoka walked up to him. She bowed respectfully. "My name is Ahsoka Tano." She said. "Tano?" the king asked slightly confused as he looked at Marina and Lilo. They nodded. "Yes sire, she's our little sister." Marina replied. "She was taken to the Jedi Temple years ago. She came back to us last week." The king turned back to Ahsoka. "You're a Jedi." Ahsoka shrugged nervously. "More or less…" The queen walked up to Ahsoka. "Can you help us find our daughter?" she asked worriedly. Ahsoka gave a comforting smile. "I believe I can, I will certainly try." The queen's expression eased up a bit. "Thank you."

The general finally got over his shock and appeared next to Ahsoka. "Forgive me, Master Jedi, for doubting you. I didn't think that…" he said. Ahsoka smirked at him. "What? That a girl like me could be such a strong fighter?" she teased. "I've used the whole 'innocent' act before. Oh, and I'm not really a Jedi Master. Just call me Ahsoka." The general looked a bit surprised. Ahsoka turned to the king. "I had a strange vision last night. I could see several very clear images. Visions that clear are very likely to come true." She explained to the king. "From my visions, I can conclude that it is the Separatists that have kidnapped your daughter." A strong sense of shock radiated through the hall. "But, Shili is a neutral world still." One of the advisors replied in shock. Ahsoka turned to him. "The Separatists don't care." She looked down. "That much was obvious when they invaded Kiros and kidnapped everyone and shipped them of the Zygerria." She said. "You've heard about that?" Lilo asked her sister. Ahsoka looked at her. "I _was_ there." This earned another shock from her sister. "What?" Ahsoka smirked. "I was one of the Jedi who helped free Kiros and save the people from the Zygerrians. I've really absorbed my former master's disgust of slavers." She explained. "Oh wow." Surprised whispers were heard throughout the hall. Ahsoka looked at the king. "Anyway, I could clearly tell in my vision that the Separatists have her in a base." The general nodded. "Alright then, do you know where this base is? We'll deploy our army immediately." He said signaling some of his men. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Ahsoka replied. "Why not? We have to help the princess, don't we?" the general asked confused. "That's probably what the Separatists are waiting for." Ahsoka replied. "In my vision I saw myself enter her prison cell with several Togrutan soldiers at my side." She turned to the king. "Lend me a couple of your soldiers and I'll bring her back." "You're going to invade an entire base on your own?" one of the other soldiers asked. "No," Ahsoka replied, "There will be a Republic army on the planet as well. I… I could see myself fighting along several other Jedi." Marina walked up to her sister. "Ahsoka? Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked concerned. Ahsoka nodded. "If it means protecting Shili and its people then I can certainly put aside my own feelings." She replied. "Why would you have difficulty with fighting alongside other Jedi?" the king asked curiously. Ahsoka looked down. "I don't want to talk about it now." The king nodded. "Alright, but are you sure you can save my daughter?" he asked. "I will do whatever I can." Ahsoka replied. "Do you have anything from your daughter? Something that she's kept close for a long time?" she asked. The queen walked towards her. "Why? What for?" she asked Ahsoka. "If you have something like that, it will carry her presence on it. It may help me to sense where she is." Ahsoka replied. The queen pulled a bracelet out of her pocket and gave it to Ahsoka. "Thank you." Ahsoka said as she accepted it.

Ahsoka took a few steps back and sat down on the floor. She held the bracelet in her hands and concentrated on the Force. Everyone looked in amazement as she sat there, eager to hear what she learned. After a short moment Ahsoka got back up. She walked back to the queen and gave her back the bracelet. "Do you know where she is?" she asked concerned. Ahsoka nodded. "Felucia." She said. "Your daughter is on Felucia."

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**These two chapters took a bit longer than I had intended. I've got two weeks of holiday now so the next ones will hopefully be a bit faster.**

**Soon Ahsoka and Barriss will meet. In the heat of battle, how will their old friendship hold up? We'll find out (I hope) soon.**

**Also one request of sorts. The name of the Shilian princess came from one of the Clone Wars comic books. There is a different version of the Slave Arc in which Ahsoka impersonates the princess Zaa Vashee.  
However, I still need some names for a few other characters, namely the rest of the royal family. The king, queen and their son. I assume in my story that the princess is the same age as Ahsoka, the prince will be about 21 or so. Suggestions for names are greatly appreciated, either in a review or personal message, both are fine. If I get more names I will use them for other characters, like the warriors of the H'Raani M'Kai (don't ask me how I came up with this name, I was half-asleep).  
Thanks in advance for any suggestions.**

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Preparations

**Chapter 13 – Preparations**

**I found this rather funny and useful "random name generator" for Star Wars via Google. This makes it a lot easier for me to name characters. I've added the link to this page at the bottom of the chapter.**

**On another note, I now have a total of 75 reviews for my stories. I really wasn't expecting this much when I began writing this just for the fun of it. Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed, favorited and followed my stories. I hope you continue to enjoy the stories as they progress.**

**;-**

Ahsoka was standing in the barracks of the H'Raani M'Kai, the royal guards of Shili. She couldn't help being excited. When she was a youngling she had read about her people's culture on several occasions. The stories about the elite Togrutan soldiers had fascinated her. Warriors trained in the ancient fighting arts of their ancestors. Their skill and power is known to rival that of Jedi Masters, but where Jedi keep to the Jedi Code and restrain themselves in battle, the H'Raani M'Kai use their full force in battle. Because of this they're known as some of the deadliest warriors of Shili and several other parts of the galaxy.

Ahsoka had often wondered how strong these warriors actually were. Now she had a chance to see it for herself: the king had assigned twelve H'Raani M'Kai warriors to help her rescue his daughter. "You're sure that there's going to be Republic force on Felucia?" the leader of the elite warrior band, Shaden Zadane, asked Ahsoka. She turned to him. He was a light-green skinned Togruta with matching green-white lekku. He was very burly and obviously an extremely well trained fighter. Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, when a vision is as clear as the one I had it will definitely come true." She replied. "I could see Master Unduli and Master Secura leading an assault on the base while we sneaked in the base with Padawan Offee and a team of clone troopers." Shaden nodded. "Alright, so there is a secret way in the base?" Ahsoka smiled. "Yes, and I know where it is now." She answered. Shaden smiled as well. "Good, that will give us an advantage. Every time the enemy doesn't know that we're coming, by the time they realize it's always too late." He said with a smirk. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Wow, you're just radiating confidence. That's pretty amazing." She said. He chuckled as well. "Why wouldn't I be? I know my own strength and that of my fellow warriors and friends. We are all trained with standard close range and long distance weapons, and we all specialize in a personal choice of weapon." He replied. Ahsoka looked a bit curious. "What kind of weapons?" she asked. "All kinds of different weapons next to our standard blasters." Shaden replied. "For instance: Gaven is very adapt with his sniper, Dodge uses two vibro blades to deliver fast and wild blows, Cira has a different type of vibro blade known as a snake sword. This sword is flexible much like a whip and can extend to about 2 meters. Aurora is a strong marksman and she uses dual high quality blasters and Tironos is like a tank. He can lift very heavy equipment and so he uses two adjusted miniguns, one on each arm. I myself use a large, heavy two-handed vibro battle-axe." He explained. "That's pretty impressive." Ahsoka replied. "I know how to use different types of blasters and whatnot, but I mostly use my lightsaber." Shaden nodded. "I've heard about the weapons of the Jedi and their personal connection they have with their swords. As a warrior, I respect that a lot. I saw how you beat the general, you're pretty strong yourself, aren't you?" Ahsoka smiled. "I've had some very good trainers. You gotta be very strong yourself to use a heavy battle-axe." She replied. Shaden chuckled. "Yes, it takes a lot of training to use such a heavy weapon. Our ancestors developed ways to effectively use them and I've learned those ways." "That's quite amazing." Ahsoka said.

A Togruta female with blue skin and dark green lekku entered the room, followed by a few palace servants carrying a box of equipment. Shaden looked at them. "Ah! Ahsoka, this is Cira Tao-ni. Cira, this is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka walked to the Togrutan warrior and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Cira smiled. "Likewise, Ahsoka." She gestured at the servants. They placed the box one of the tables at the side of the room. Ahsoka looked at the box with interest. A few hours ago they had made some measurements of her body size. She figured that whatever they did with that data was in the box. Shaden laughed and went to the table and gestured for Ahsoka to come as well. He opened the box and placed it contents on the table. Ahsoka went a little wide-eyed. "Wow…" Shaden chuckled a bit at her surprised expression. "What? You'll be fighting with the H'Raani M'Kai, we're not going to let you fight without some protection." He said as he gestured at the armour lying on the table. It was the same type of armour as Shaden and Cira wore, only made to fit her size. It was dark green in colour, much like the forests of Shili. "Our signature armour is made multitude of alloys to ensure it's durable and very sturdy. However, because of the combination of materials it's also very light." He explained. "Go on, try it on." Ahsoka smiled. "Alright!" she said excitedly.

With a bit of help from two of the servants Ahsoka fit the armour on over her clothes. She looked at herself excitedly. "Shaden's right, this armour is really light." She thought to herself. "It seems like a good fit and it looks good on you as well." Cira said. Ahsoka turned to face her. "Thanks, it's a great fit." Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Something wrong?" Shaden asked. Ahsoka turned to him. "Oh no, it's just… As a little girl I read about the H'Raani M'Kai in the Temple's archives. I was quite fascinated by the stories. I never thought that I would be fighting alongside you." She said. "There are a lot of people that wish to join our group of warriors, but not many can compete on our level." Cira said. "However, when I look at you I recognize that certain spark in your eyes." She smiled. "Like us, you have that unbreakable will we've inherited from our ancestors." Shaden nodded. "Yep, she's right about that." He said. Ahsoka's lekku darkened a bit. "Now then Ahsoka, you've fought the Separatists before. What can you tell us about their forces?" Shaden asked. Ahsoka nodded back. "Plenty, I've crushed I don't even know how many droids when I was with the Order. I can tell you a lot about their different units and their weaknesses." She replied. Shaden and Cira looked at each other. "Good," Shaden said. "Let's gather the rest of our team and then you can tell us about those droids." Ahsoka nodded and they left the room.

;-

Sometime later Ahsoka was in one of the training rooms of the barracks. She had met the rest of the team and she was telling them about the different combat units and whatnot the Separatists use during battles. The warriors were all paying close attention to her instructions about the droids and especially their weaknesses. The fact that the princess had been kidnapped was a big insult to them and they were very eager to correct this mistake.

"And, apart from the standard battle droid's lacking armour, they're also pretty stupid." Ahsoka explained. She had just told them about the stronger units and was now telling them about the regular droids. "What do you mean by 'stupid'?" Aurora asked slightly confused. Ahsoka chuckled. "By stupid, I mean that the Separatists haven't really given their droids a brain. They can barely think on their own and will perform stupid actions sometimes." She shrugged. "I've seen droids pick up grenades while wondering what it is more than once, in doing so, they blew themselves up." "Hang on," Shaden said. "They literally pick up enemy grenades and don't know what they are?" Ahsoka nodded. "That's right." The group of warriors looked at each other before laughing. "A few droids are rarely a challenge, but they make up for their flawed design with sheer numbers." Ahsoka continued. "In previous battles, the droids usually outnumbered us at least ten to one." Shaden nodded. "I see, but seeing as we'll be infiltrating the base we'll be fighting in close quarters. This will render their numbers ineffective." He got up. "Alright then, we'll depart in four hours. All of you, prepare for departure. We'll meet in the hangars in three hours." Everyone nodded and left the room. Ahsoka followed behind them.

;-

Marina and Lilo were both sitting in Marina's quarters in the palace. As future Senators and advisors they had their own space in the palace for their work. They were discussing what had just transpired in the main hall. Ahsoka had left with Shaden Zadane to talk about the kidnapped princess. "What do you think Ahsoka's doing right now?" Lilo asked her older sister. "I'm not sure." Marina replied. "I guess she's helping the H'Raani M'Kai figure out a way to rescue the princess." Lilo shrugged. "Guess so…"

The doorbell chimed, interrupting their conversation. "Come in." Marina said. The door opened and Ahsoka walked in the room. Both Marina and Lilo looked surprised as their younger sister walked in dressed in the same armour as the elite royal guards. "Wow, Ahsoka!" Lilo said in surprise as she looked at her sister. "What are you…?" Marina asked confused. Ahsoka smiled and sat down next to her sisters. "I'm going to help rescue the princess from Felucia. Shaden and the other warriors had a set of armour made for me." She explained to her sisters. "Amazing, you're actually going to fight alongside the H'Raani M'Kai." Marina said. Ahsoka nodded. "I'm very excited. And we'll definitely rescue the princess." She replied with confidence. "I'm sure you will." Lilo said.

They talked for a bit longer. After that, Ahsoka went back home to gather some things and inform her parents about where she was going. When she was ready, she went to the hangar to meet up with the rescue team. After a final check of their equipment, Ahsoka and the royal guard departed for Felucia.

;-

Lux Bonteri sighed in frustration. "How things can get out of hand…" he thought. "One moment you're on your way to a meeting with multiple Senators and the next you're all prisoners of the Separatists." Their ship had suffered from a malfunction of the hyperdrive and they had to leave hyperspace. After that they had been attacked, boarded and kidnapped. His hands shook with anger. One of the so called "guards" had sold them out to the Separatists. He had sabotaged the hyperdrive and handed them over to the Separatists. "At least he got what he deserved." Lux thought. When he went to collect his payment the Separatist commander had shot him.

Lux looked around the room. They were in a prison compartment of a Separatist base. It was a large hallway with multiple cells. Ray shields blocked the doors and there were no vents so they had no way of getting out. The individual cells were quite large though, capable of holding about twenty people each. He was in a cell with one of his assistants, Senator Organa and a few of his staff were in the cell as well. He sighed again. Senator Organa had offered to bring everyone along on his own ship. There was more than enough room for multiple Senators and their staff. This way, they could already discuss a few things for the meeting and just enjoy each other's company. He didn't blame the Senator however, Bail Organa couldn't have known this would happen. He just wanted everyone to be able to relax and socialize for a bit, some peace and quiet for once in this war.

A few hours after they had been brought in the cell a Togrutan female was brought in as well. She was about Ahsoka's age and had a similar orange shade of skin. "I wonder how Ahsoka is doing right now." Lux wondered. He looked at the Togruta. She was sitting against the wall and had pulled her legs up to her chest, hiding her face. Lux moved a little closer. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked softly. She was startled at first, but relaxed a bit. "N-Not r-really…" she replied softly. She looked at Lux, it was obvious that she had been crying. "I'm Lux Bonteri, the Senator of Onderon. Who are you?" Lux said kindly, hoping to comfort her a bit. "M-my name is Zaa Vashee… I'm the princess of Shili…" she replied softly. "I-I don't know w-why they… Shili is neutral…" Lux sighed. "That doesn't matter to certain Separatists. They will try to force other planets to join their cause and they will even commit heinous acts like this." He said. "They killed so many of my servants, including my oldest friend who looked after me since I was little…" Zaa said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know how you feel." Lux replied. "Dooku murdered my mother." He looked at the Shilian princess. "But don't worry, the Republic will come to rescue all of us." She looked back at him. "A-are you sure?" she asked softly. Lux nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He replied smiling.

Before they could say anything else the ray shield in front of the door deactivated. Two droids appeared and tossed someone in the cell and left. The ray shield activated again. Everyone in the cell looked in shock and horror at the mangled body of the Twi'lek that had just been thrown in. She had bruises all over her lekku, her robes were tattered and she was bleeding from multiple cuts. Her back was covered with burn marks. Senator Organa made his way to the side of the girl. "Get a pillow or something! Try and make her a bit comfortable." He said to no one in particular. A few others in the room grabbed some things from the bunks and went to her side as well.

"Who is she?" Zaa asked Lux softly, horror in her eyes. Lux was looking at the scene with anger. "Nyla Sonter, the Jedi padawan that was with us." He said in an angry tone. "They killed her master and captured her." He shook his head. "They tortured her. Those cold-blooded bastards."

About an hour later a group of droids entered the cell again. They grabbed the Shilian princess. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled and struggled, but she wasn't any match against the droids. They dragged her out of the cell and the ray shield on the door activated behind them.

;-

Zaa Vashee was worried as the droids brought her to another room and strapped her to a chair. After a moment another person stepped in the room. It was a human with dark hair. "Ah, the esteemed princess Zaa Vashee of Shili. Welcome to my little base." He said with a cocky voice. She looked at him with visible anger in her face. "What do you want?" she asked frustrated. He smiled and pulled another chair towards her and sat down in front of her. "Oh, not much really." He said in the same irritating tone. "I just want you to contact your dear father and _persuade_ him to join the Separatist alliance." He said with a wicked smile. Her face turned to shock. "This is all a plot to conquer Shili?" she thought. "Never!" she said defiantly, baring her sharp teeth. The commander's smile faded and he hit her hard in the face causing her and the chair to hall over. Zaa grunted in pain as she slammed on the ground. "Lock her up in one of the isolation cells. I don't have time to deal with this right now." He said frustrated. "Roger, roger." One of the droids replied. They cut her loose from the chair and dragged her out of the room to another cell. When they entered the cell they grabbed the chains hanging from the wall and locked them around her wrists. After that the droids left and shut the thick steel door. Zaa Vashee was left in complete darkness and loneliness.

**;-**

**I know, no large scale battles yet. This chapter leads up to it and I wanted to tell a bit more about the H'Raani M'Kai, the elite warriors I thought off.**

**And yes, the scene in the prison cell is the same in both stories. I did this to make sure that people who only read one of the stories don't miss certain parts. Otherwise some things wouldn't make sense. **

**I was still looking for a way to include Lux again in the story but I wasn't really sure how. **_**Noil23sj**_** came with a nice thought about Lux being one of the captured senators. I think that this fits in very nicely, so thanks for the suggestion. **

**This is the link for the name generator I used (it's a real pain to add a link):**

**www.**  
**dimfuture.**  
**net/**  
**starwars/**  
**random/**  
**generate.**  
**php**

**Just put everything in one line. Thanks _missoffee _for pointing out that the link dissapeared.**

**In the next chapter Ahsoka and Barriss will meet. Then, in the next chapter, the battle will begin. **

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 14 – Calm before the Storm**

**Text written "like this" means that people are speaking in Basic. Text written /**_**like this**_**/ means that people are speaking in Togruti. I hope that this doesn't make things too difficult to read.**

**;-**

/_We're almost at Felucia. We're dropping out of hyperspace now_./ Cira informed Shaden and Ahsoka. They were on the bridge of the assault ship of the H'Raani M'Kai, a heavily modified Shilian transport ship. Not only did it have superior engines, the weapon systems were extremely powerful. They had departed for Felucia the day before and were close to reaching their destination.

/_According to our scanners, there is a large military force stationed here_./ Aurora said as she pointed at a map of Felucia. /_Good, then we'll plot a course to that location_./ Shaden replied. Ahsoka looked at the display monitors. "This is it, no going back now…" she thought to herself.

/_Ahsoka?_/ a voice from behind her asked. She turned around and saw that it was Gaven. /_Yes?_/ she replied. /_Do you know what the Republic troops are doing on Felucia in the first place?_/ he asked curiously. Ahsoka looked down and shrugged. /_I'm not really sure, but it definitely involves the Separatists. We'll find out soon enough._/ She said. Gaven chuckled a bit. /_Guess you're right about that_./

One of the screens started flashing, indicating that there was an incoming message. Cira looked at the screen. /_Sir, the Republic troops are asking for identification_./ She said. Ahsoka looked up and moved to the transmitter. /_Allow me, I know the different codes they use. I'll send them the code for 'outside assistance'. That will allow us to land without any difficulty._/ She replied. Shaden nodded. /_Good, go ahead_./ Ahsoka nodded back and entered the code. Shaden moved to the center of the room and activated the ship's intercom. /_Alright, initiate the landing sequence. Everyone, prepare yourselves to disembark._/ He said through the intercom. Everyone left the bridge and readied their weapons and equipment and got ready for their arrival on Felucia.

;-

Their landing had been smooth, thanks to Ahsoka's code they had been able to land without any difficulty. The Republic forces had sent them directions to a landing site. They had touched down and were now ready to disembark. They lowered the ramp and left the ship. They walked down in formation, two at a time. First the male warriors followed by the females. Ahsoka followed behind them.

As she walked down the ramp she could see several clone troopers standing around the ship. Masters Unduli and Secura were waiting. Ahsoka gulped, Barriss was also standing there. She took a deep breath and walked towards them. The other warriors took positions at the bottom of the ramp while Shaden walked along with Ahsoka to meet the Jedi.

"Hello Master Secura, Master Unduli, Padawan Offee." Ahsoka said as she reached them. "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" Luminara asked confused. Ahsoka smiled. "I can ask you the same thing." Aayla smiled as well. "Very well then, we are here to rescue a group of Senators and their staff that were captured by the Separatists." She replied. "And you?" she asked. "Among the captives is the princess of Shili, Zaa Vashee. I am here with the H'Raani M'Kai at the request of the king to rescue his daughter." Ahsoka explained. Luminara and Aayla looked at each other. "And how were you planning to do this?" Luminara asked. "By joining Barriss and her team as they infiltrate the base." Ahsoka replied. As she said that all three Jedi looked shocked. "How do you know that?" Luminara asked surprised with the fact that Ahsoka knew of their plan. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "The Force showed me a vision of what's going to happen. That's how I know." She explained. "I see…" Aayla said. "Alright then, your help is greatly appreciated. Come on, we'll inform you of our plan of attack." She said with a smile. Ahsoka nodded and gestured at Shaden. "This is Shaden Zadane, the leader of the H'Raani M'Kai." He gave them a short salute before turning to the other warriors. /_We will discuss the strategies with the Jedi, all of you get ready for combat_./ The rest of their team saluted in return and began to unload some gear from their ship.

;-

Ahsoka sighed. They had just finished the briefing with Masters Unduli and Secura. Their plan was a simple yet solid one. Their forces were going to engage the Separatists head-on to create a distraction, so she and Barriss could sneak into the base and rescue all of the captives. She had noticed that Barriss had stayed back during the briefing. Shaden had asked them for some further data regarding troop movements, evacuating procedures and the terrain. After they had everything sorted out they had gone back to their ship to inform the rest of the team about the plan. With the map data provided by the Jedi, they had memorized the layout of the base and formulated an effective way to take the whole base out.

The attack would start in less than two hours. Ahsoka was sitting on the ramp of the ship looking at the clone troopers preparing for the attack. /_Are you alright Ahsoka?_/ Shaden asked as he took a seat beside her. She looked at Shaden. /_Yes, I'm fine. Seeing all of this is just bringing back a lot of memories._/ she said gesturing around the base. /_It still hurts you, doesn't it?_/ Shaden asked. Ahsoka nodded. /_Don't worry, things will work out./_ he said encouragingly. Ahsoka smiled at him. Her smile faded when she sensed someone approaching. She turned around and saw that Barriss was walking towards them. /_I'll leave you two to talk._/ Shaden said as he got up walked back inside the ship.

"H-hello Ahsoka." Barriss said when she reached her. "Hello Barriss, how've you been?" Ahsoka asked. "Alright, I guess…" She replied softly. "And you?" Ahsoka shrugged. "Pretty good I'd say." she replied. Barriss gulped nervously. "Ahsoka, I… uhm…" she began. Ahsoka interrupted her. "Barriss don't. What happened in the past is in the past. You weren't responsible for your actions." She smiled. "You're still my friend, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss felt immensely relieved and a warm smile spread across her face. "Oh Ahsoka." She said softly. "Yes, I'm still your friend." Ahsoka's face lit up as well. "Come here." She said as she got up, holding out her arms. Barriss moved closer and Ahsoka pulled her into a hug. After a short moment they parted, both smiling widely. Ahsoka looked down. "I see that you got your lightsaber back." She said. Barriss nodded. "Yes I got your letter, I couldn't believe that you had already forgiven me." She replied. Barriss looked down and noticed that Ahsoka also had her lightsaber back. "Ahsoka, how did you get your lightsaber back?" she asked confused. Ahsoka chuckled for a moment at Barriss' confused expression. "Rex found it among the rubble in that factory. He gave it to Anakin and Anakin gave it to Lux. I'm not sure how he figured out that Lux knew where I was, but I'm really glad to have my lightsaber back." She explained. Barriss rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I sorta gave Anakin the idea that Lux might know where you were." She gave Ahsoka a cheeky smile. "I remembered the way you talked about him before." She said in a teasing voice. Ahsoka's lekku darkened visibly. Ahsoka playfully punched Barriss' arm before they both sat down on the ramp.

"So Barriss, we have some time left before the attack." Ahsoka began. "So, what have you been up to these past few weeks?" she asked. Barriss sighed. "I've mostly been busy trying to recover from having the Dark Side take me over. It's been difficult, but I'm managing." She replied. "A lot of people are still wary of me and I'm under constant observation by the Council. I've been asked to teach the younglings about the dangers of the Dark Side and I've done so for some time. After that I went to train a bit but a group of angry padawans beat me up." Ahsoka gasped. "What?" Barriss nodded. "Luckily, and somewhat creepily, Master Windu was watching me. He stopped them from doing serious damage to me." She explained. Ahsoka raised one of her eyebrow markings. "So Master Windu was watching you while you were training and probably longer… That's kinda creepy…" she said in a suspicious tone of voice. They both laughed for a moment. "You're right, it is rather creepy." Barriss said as she stopped laughing. "Nevertheless, I'm still in one piece because of it. When I recovered from that mess, Master Luminara and I went to Ryloth to help rebuilding the planet. It was a very welcome change from all of the endless fighting." She shrugged. "Then this happened and we're regrettably forced to fight again." Barriss finished her tale. Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully. "It seems that no one can escape the fighting during this war." She said with a hint of regret in her voice. Barriss nodded as well.

Barriss looked at Ahsoka. "And what about you Ahsoka? What have you been up to?" she asked curiously. Ahsoka smiled. "Well, your suspicion about Lux was right." She admitted with a slight blush in her lekku. "Oh?" Barriss replied cheekily. "When I left Coruscant I went to visit Lux on Onderon, hoping he would help me. I stayed with him for a while, I really enjoyed being with him. But, he had to return to Coruscant and I just couldn't go with him. So, Lux helped me with finding a different solution, I did something I was curious about for a long time." She explained. Barriss nodded for her to continue. Ahsoka smiled. "I went home." She said. Barriss' face turned to shock. "You mean…?" Ahsoka nodded. "I went back to Shili. Back to my family." "Wow…" Barriss replied softly. "That's quite something." Because of the rules of no attachment, no Jedi knew about their families. Every youngling in the Temple had a period of extreme curiosity of course, but they didn't act on it. "You're definitely right about that." Ahsoka said. "I can't really explain the feelings of happiness I've felt when I was reunited with them. Being back with my parents, my sisters and meeting my little niece, it's been great." Ahsoka explained. Barriss smiled, she could just sense the happiness emanating from Ahsoka. "Some time after returning home, I had that vision of these events. I offered my help to the king and queen of Shili and now here I am." Ahsoka finished her story. Barriss looked in surprise at Ahsoka. "Being reunited with your family, I don't even think that I can imagine that." She said softly. Ahsoka nodded. "Believe me, it was a very big change for me, going from a Jedi's life to, well, normal family life. However, I don't regret it at all." She said with a smile.

After sharing their stories with each other they continued to talk for a little while. They then parted ways to ready their troops for the attack. Barriss went to gather her troops while Ahsoka and the warriors she had brought with her readied all of their equipment.

;-

Shaden and his fellow H'Raani M'Kai stood in attention besides the ship. Each had readied their standard equipment and their own personal choice of weapon. Now, they were waiting for the battle to begin. Ahsoka had gone in the ship and equipped her own set of armour that Shaden had ordered to be made for her. When she was ready she left the ship and approached the gang of warriors.

/_Ahsoka, is it time?_/ Shaden asked. Ahsoka nodded. /_Yes, is everyone prepared?_/ she asked in return. She looked at the group and everyone nodded. /_We are all ready to go and save the captives._/ Shaden replied. Ahsoka smiled. /_Alright then, it is almost time to begin the battle. We need to go and team up with the troops of Commander Offee. Then we will proceed to our designated departure point. When Masters Secura and Unduli give us the signal, we will infiltrate the base and rescue the princess and the other captives./_ She explained to the group. They all saluted in return. Shaden nodded and stepped forward. /_Good, everyone, move out._/ He ordered. They all moved out to the part of the base where they were going to meet up.

After a few minutes they arrived at the location where Barriss' team had assembled. Ahsoka chuckled a bit when she saw Barriss' surprised reaction at armour Ahsoka was wearing. /_Those are the soldiers of the republic's team? They look like seasoned fighters. Good."_/ Shaden said.

Ahsoka walked up to Barriss. "You ready for this Barriss?" she asked. Barriss nodded. "Yes, I'm prepared. How about you? You look more than ready." She replied as she gestured at the armour. Ahsoka smiled. "It was a little gift from Shaden and the others. Now then, shall we get this over with?" Barriss nodded. "Alright, let's go." She replied.

Barriss signaled her men and Ahsoka did the same. The group of twenty-six set out towards the designated departure point. As they moved out, so did the main army of Master Unduli and Master Secura.

;-

"Barriss, are you and Ahsoka in position?" Luminara's voice was heard through Barriss' comlink. "Yes Master, we are ready to begin." Barriss replied. "Good, our attack will commence in ten minutes. After the battle starts, wait five minutes. Then, begin making your way to the base. Infiltrate it and rescue the hostages." Luminara's voice said again. "Understood Master." Barriss replied again. "Alright, then may the Force be with us." Luminara said as she ended the transmission.

**;-**

**That's it for these two chapters. Up next, the battle and the rescue.**

**Both chapters will start with a 'general' opening. I'll tell things from the same third-person type of view as I've written before. After that, the rest of the chapters will be written from either Barriss' of Ahsoka's point of view, depending on the story. This first person type of view will be a new thing for me, so it might take me a bit longer to write. I do know how I want everything to go, but putting everything 'on paper' is a whole other thing. **

**I think (hope) that I can finish these chapters by the end of next week/start of the weekend. **

**Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Battle

**Chapter 15 – Battle**

**In this chapter I will use a number of views. A general 3****rd**** person type of view to describe larger events and a first person view (either Barriss of Ahsoka). I will add a little notice when the view changes. I'm just playing around a bit with this to see if it adds something to the story or not, feedback regarding the view changes is appreciated.**

**Text written "like this" means people are speaking in Basic (or English).**

**Text written /like this/ means people are speaking in Togruti.**

**Text written "**_**like this**_**" means that it's people's thoughts. **

**Thanks for the pointer **_**ahsokanerd**_**, this makes things a little easier for me to write and hopefully for others to understand/read as well.**

**;-**

_Felucia, Separatist Base, prison cell._

Lux Bonteri looked around the prison cell. Almost a day had passed since their imprisonment. He looked at Nyla Sonter, the Twi'lek Jedi padawan that was with them. She had woken up some time ago. Right now she was resting against one of the walls of the cell. Her injuries were severe, but with the aid of the Force, she was able to cope with the pain.

Senator Bail Organa was speaking with her right now to see how she was doing. Lux was unable to hear their conversation, but it was obvious that the padawan was trying to act strong for the other captives. She was clearly in pain, both from her wounds and the fact that she had just lost her master. Lux looked up at the ceiling in thought. Ahsoka had told him about the bond between Master and Padawan. A Jedi Master and his or her Padawan did practically everything together, they even lived together. They would spend years together until the padawan was knighted. Lux sighed. Jedi traditions and rules didn't make any sense to him. They were forbidden to form attachments, but how can you not form attachments when you live together? It had really confused him. He had asked Ahsoka about it but she hadn't given him much of an answer. She hadn't said it at the time, but it was obvious that she didn't like that 'no attachments' thing either.

Senator Organa sat next to him. "Lux, I've been meaning to ask. Who was that Togruta you were talking to yesterday?" he asked. "I haven't seen her since those droids took her away." Lux sighed. "She was the princess of Shili, Zaa Vashee. Seeing as Shili is still neutral, you can probably guess why she's here…" he replied. Bail Organa nodded. "Sadly yes, I can imagine. I hope she's alright. Our 'host' is a very cruel man." Lux nodded and gestured to the Twi'lek sitting across from them. "How is she?" Bail's expression turned grim. "She doing her best to remain strong, but I'm afraid she's hurt a lot more than she shows." Bail sighed. "If she doesn't get medical treatment soon she won't make it." Lux looked down. He was about to reply when a loud explosion rocked the building. "What in the…?!" Lux exclaimed. Panic settled in the room as more blasts were heard.

"It's *cough* it's the Republic." Nyla Sonter managed to say softly between her coughs and grunts of pain.

;-

_Separatist Base, isolation cell._

Zaa Vashee sat in the isolation cell, sobbing silently. The Separatist commander had stopped by early in the morning. He had once again tried to 'convince' her to tell her father to join the Separatist alliance. When she refused to talk, he had used some kind of electric staff to shock her. Zaa didn't know what is was called, but it had hurt immensely. After about thirty minutes of crying out in pain the commander and his droids had left. Now she was left alone, shaking a bit from the pain of the burns she had sustained. All that surrounded her now was darkness and silence. She couldn't see anything or hear anyone. Being a Togruta, a species that is used to being in groups and her as a princess she was always surrounded by others, this vast loneliness was frightening her. Shivers crept up and down her spine. The rattling of the chains that restrained her to the wall made the whole situation even worse.

A loud explosion resonated through the entire structure startling her. "_W-what was that?"_ she thought as fear filled her. She could hear more blasts. "W-what is g-going on?" she asked softly, desperately hoping that someone would respond. The only response she got was a silent room and the echoing of blasts in the distance.

;-

_Felucia, Separatist outer base, entrance._

Two battle droids were standing atop the main base entrance, looking out over the area with binoculars. "These trees make it impossible to see anything." One of the droids complained in its mechanical voice. A distant thundering sound was heard. "Did you hear that?" the other droid asked his counterpart. "Hey look! What's that?" the first droid asked pointing at something in the sky. "It looks like some sort of projectile." The second droid responded. The object started descending towards the two droids at a rapid pace. "uh oh…" the droids said in unison.

When the projectile struck the entire base entrance was wiped out, along with the two droids.

;-

_Felucia, front of the Separatist Base area._

"Generals." Commander Bly saluted as he stood beside Masters Unduli and Secura. "All of our troops are in position. We are ready to begin the assault." Luminara and Aayla looked at each other. "Thank you Bly." Aayla replied. Luminara checked her chrono. "It is almost time to attack." She informed Aayla. The Twi'lek nodded and activated her comlink. "Artillery, prepare to open fire. Target the main entrance first, followed by the main area in front of the base. Do not, under any circumstance, target the main building. We cannot risk harming the prisoners." She informed the artillery battalion. "Understood General, preparing to fire." The captain of the artillery battalion replied.

"Dusk is upon us." Aayla said. Luminara nodded. "Let's hope that Barriss and Ahsoka can infiltrate the base without any difficulties." She replied. Aayla smiled. "As long as we can create enough of a ruckus I'm sure they will be fine." Luminara smiled as well. "That's true. Very well then, let's begin." Aayla nodded before activating her comlink. "All forces, prepare for the attack. Artillery, open fire in twenty seconds." She ordered their force. Their troopers performed one final weapons check and prepared themselves to fight. Both Luminara and Aayla drew their lightsabers.

"All is ready Generals." Bly reported. Aayla nodded. "Artillery, open fire in three, two, one. Fire!" she ordered.

The artillery cannons opened fire. The main entrance to the base was immediately destroyed. After that the droid forces started walking out of the base, ready to annihilate the intruders. Luminara ordered their troops to proceed onward and engage the droid forces. The clones moved towards the designated spots along the trees and rocks of Felucia. Using the cover from the natural environment, they opened fire at the droids.

;-

_Felucia, deep forest area, several miles away from the rear end of the base._

_Ahsoka's point of view._

The sound of explosions was hearable in the distance. "_The assault has begun._" Looking around I can see our troops waiting to strike. In a few minutes we will depart and make our way to the secret entrance I saw in my vision. The original path Barriss was going to take almost leads straight to it. Because of this, we'll have plenty of cover from Felucia's natural foliage. Nobody will be able to see us from above and even in close range the trees and bushes will shield us from sight. I can't help but smile a bit. Despite everything that happened, this is still pretty exciting.

Right now, everyone was waiting on Barriss' signal to move out. Her clone troopers were inspecting their blasters. Gaven, Aurora and Tironos were doing the same. Shaden and Cira chuckled silently at the looks some of the clones gave Tironos. He is quite an interesting sight with his dual miniguns.

"Alright everyone, move out. Stay under the cover of the trees and we'll be fine." Barriss informed us. I nod in return and gesture for my troops to follow. Barriss does the same and we all proceed along the path.

;-

_Felucia, front of the Separatist Base area._

"Artillery, adjust fire. Eight points west, 12 points north, take out those tanks!" Aayla commanded the artillery through her comlink. The battle was going well, the Separatist commander had responded exactly as they had predicted. Thanks to the coordinated artillery strikes the droids barely had cover while the clone soldiers had plenty of cover thanks to the natural rock formation of the area. The droids still had their sheer numbers so they were still a threat. Nevertheless, the clone soldiers had the terrain advantage making it impossible for the droids to overwhelm them.

"The battle proceeds well." Luminara commented while spinning around, her lightsaber flashing rapidly around her, reflecting bolt after bolt from the droids. "Indeed, let's hope that it stays like this." Aayla replied as she moved similarly, her lightsaber spinning around. The two Jedi stood atop one of the rocks at the front of their army. Their location gave them a perfect overview of the situation. They could give direction and orders when needed. The clones had dug themselves in well and were raining blasterfire on the droids. They were certainly creating distraction.

;-

_Felucia, deep forest area, several miles away from the rear end of the base._

_Ahsoka's point of view._

The sounds of battle intensified in the distance. The sound was getting larger as we got closer to the base. We were making good time and would soon reach the cave we needed to enter.

"Hold up, I hear something." Tyrral, another of the H'Raani M'Kai and expert scout told the group. "Metallic footprints on the rocks." Everyone stopped moving and lowered to the ground. Trace, one of the clone scouts Barriss brought along took out his scanners and looked in the direction Tyrral pointed to. "Yea, he's right. There's a group of clankers over there. A scouting party, twenty of them in total." He reported. "With the large battle going on we should be able to take them out without being noticed by anyone in the base." Barriss said. She turned towards a few of her men. "You three…" she began, but Shaden interrupted her. "Hold up, leave this to us." He said. Barriss nodded a bit hesitantly. Shaden flashed her a reassuring smile. "Cira, take them out." He told the blue-skinned Togruta. She nodded and proceeded swiftly up one of the trees. I follow her movements. "_I wonder how strong she really is, Shaden said he had the upmost faith in her skills._"

Using the natural camouflage from the forest Cira reached the area above the droids without them noticing. She took out her snake sword and jumped down right in the middle of the droids and landed in a crouched position. I frown at her actions. "_What is she up to?_"

"Hey, who are you?" one of the droids asked. Cira activated her vibro sword. She trusted forward, impaling one of the droids, her blade extending to its full size. "Hey! Get h…" the droids tried to say. Cira moved fast and spun around in a circle, swinging her sword around her. It flashed like a whip and twisted around. In the blink of an eye, all that was left of the droids where a few scattered hopes of scrap metal.

"Full moon slash." Shaden commented. "Anything in range of her blade gets cut in pieces."

"Impressive." The clones murmured to each other. The group moved towards her and prepared to move on. I turned around and smiled when I notice Barriss' slightly stunned expression. Barriss smiled as well and walked up to me. "Those are some impressive warriors." I chuckle for a moment. "They're the most elite Togrutan warriors, what'd you expect?" I ask her. Barriss gave me a confused look before she chuckled as well. "Come on, let's continue. The cave is not far from here." I tell the group. I receive a small round of confirmations and we proceed onwards.

;-

A smile spreads across my face, we just found the cave. We had been able to avoid any further droids. We did had to sneak past a few rancors, but they didn't pay any attention to us fortunately.

I grab my lightsaber and activate it. With a few quick slices I cut away some bushes that were covering the entrance to the cave. "Is this the place?" one of the clone troopers asks. I nod. "Yes, this is it." I gesture at the cavern. "It's some kind of animal cavern. It's large enough for us to go through and it goes right past the cellar of the Separatist base. We can cut right in and take them by surprise." I say with a smile. Barriss smiles as well. "Alright then, let's go. The sooner we get the hostages out of that base the better." She says. Everyone nods and we proceed into the cave.

;-

"This cave sure smells funny…" One of the clones commented. "I hope that there aren't any other hungry beasts in here." Another clone commented. Dodge laughed at the clone's remark. "Don't worry, there's nothing in here. We can tell with our echolocation." He told them. "That certainly is useful." One of the explosion experts Blaster replied. They all laughed for a moment.

Barriss was walking with me along with me through the cave. Something was starting to bother me, I could sense a familiar presence. "Barriss, who are among the kidnapped Senators?" I asked her. She looked the other way, hiding her face. I grabbed her arm. "Barriss?" I said a little bit louder. Barriss sighed. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I should've told you…" she said a bit nervously. "Lux is among the hostages." I gulped nervously. "_Lux…_" I think about my options. I was supposed to rescue the princess, but Lux… I can't lose him, I love him. "_What do I do?_"

I turn towards Barriss. "Barriss, promise me that you'll get everyone, including Lux, out of there safely." Barriss looked a bit surprised at first, but nodded. "I promise Ahsoka." She replied. "I'll rescue your boyfriend." She said with a cheeky smile. I scoffed at her cheeky remark. "Why you…" I say as I playfully punch her arm. I smile. "I trust you Barriss." I tell her. She smiles. "Thank you Ahsoka."

We continue walking through the cavern. It's not an easy decision for me to make, but I know I can trust Barriss with this.

;-

After a few minutes of walking I spotted something different in the cave's wall. I run up to the wall and examine it. "_Metal… this is it!"_ I smile, we have reached our destination. I can now clearly make out the steel wall of the basement of the base. "This is it." I tell the group. "The basement of the base is here." I gesture at the wall. "Once we cut through here we'll be in the base." Barriss moves next to me. "Alright when we're inside, everyone stick to the plan." She tells us. "My troops and I will go and rescue the Senators. Ahsoka, you, Shaden and Cira will recue the princess of Shili. Do you know where she is?" I nod. "Yes, I can sense her presence. She's not in the same cell as the Senators, but I know where she is." I answer Barriss. She nods. "Good. While we locate the hostages, the rest of Ahsoka's team will split up in teams of four and five to sabotage the base and find the belongings of the captives. After that we will evacuate everyone through this cave and proceed to the primary evac point." Barriss repeated our mission plan. Everyone nodded understandingly. "We know what to do Commander, we're ready." Shaden replied. "Let's do this." He said with a smile. Barriss nods and turns to me. "Ahsoka, if you would be so kind?" she asks as she gestures at the metal wall. I nod and smile. Turning to the wall, I grab my lightsaber and ignite it. The green glow welcoming in the dark cave. I trust my blade in the wall and carve out a nice chunk of it. I use the Force to move the block silently out of the way and lay it down on the cave's floor. "This seems a bit familiar, doesn't it Barriss?" I ask her, thinking back to Geonosis. She smiles. "It does… Let's just hope that this doesn't end up with us being trapped inside a tank underneath a large pile of rubble." She says sarcastically. We both chuckle for a moment. "Heh, you gotta tell me that story on the way back Ahsoka." Shaden says. "Alright I will, but first…" I reply and gesture inside the basement.

We all move inside and ready our weapons. We make our way upstairs and two clones, Longshot and Shrap, check the hall. "All clear, let's move out." They signal back. Everyone moves upstairs and we split in the designated teams to complete our objectives.

;-

Shaden, Cira and I, along with Barriss and her troops, were making our way through the base. The map data they had obtained from previous battles proved accurate and because of that we had quickly made our way through the hallways. With the distraction Masters Unduli and Secura were creating the amount of droids we encountered in the base was at a minimum. Those few unlucky droids we did see quickly met their end at Shaden's large vibro battle-axe. He hadn't exaggerated one bit, his strength and speed are impressive, being able to swing such a large heavy weapon and still move like that.

"The main prison area is this way." Longshot informs us. Barriss nods. "Alright, Ahsoka, which way is the princess?" I close my eyes and concentrate on the Force. I extend my feelings through the halls. I can sense her not far away. "She's this way." I say and gesture at another passage. "The isolation cells are that way." Longshot replies. I nod. "We'll get her and meet you at the rendezvous point." Barriss nods in return. "Okay, may the Force be with you." I smile. "And with you." I reply before taking off with Shaden and Cira towards the isolation cells.

;-

_Separatist base, command center._

"Commander, we have unidentified movement in the prison area." A droid reported to the Separatist commander in charge of the base. "What?" he replied confused. "Contact one of the security droids immediately!" The droids looked at each other. "We've tried that sir, but there's no response." One of the droids responded. The commander rubbed his head in confusion and irritation. Then realization set in. "Those damn Jedi…" he said. "I'll teach you to mess with me." He turned to his command desk and entered a series of codes. An evil grin spread across his face when he was finished.

;-

_Separatist base, isolation area._

_Ahsoka's point of view._

As we made our way through the hall I can still hear the sounds of the outside battle echoing through the base. Luckily, there aren't any droids around so we don't have to worry about getting shot for the moment. "Where is she?" Shaden asked impatiently. I can sense that he's not angry or anything, he's just worried. "Don't worry, she's close." I reply. "This way!" I tell them. We move further. I can sense her presence close by. I stop in front of one of the cells. "_She's here._" I turn to my fellow Togruta. "Shaden, CIra, watch the halls." They both nod and run towards the different ends of the hallway to keep watch from droids.

I open the cell door. It is completely dark inside. The light coming from the door illuminates a part of the small, dirty cell. I can see a female Togrutan teen, about my age, sitting in the cell. She's chained to the wall and her dress is tattered. A fearful expression spreads on her face as she sees me standing in the door opening, the light coming in the room probably covering me in shadows from her point of view. /W-who are you?/ she asked in a frightened tone. /My name is Ahsoka, I'm here to rescue you./ I reply, crouching down so she can see my face. She still looks a bit hesitant to believe me. /I'm here at your father's request. Shaden and several other H'Raani M'Kai warriors are with me./ I continue. I can see her face flood with relief. I smile. /Hold still a moment./ I tell her and stand up. She looks little confused. /Just hold still, I'm going to remove those chains./ I reassure her. Activating my lightsaber, I cut the chains loose in a few swift motions. The look of surprise on her face would have been funny if we weren't in this situation. /A-a Jedi? Did dad ask the Republic for help?/ she asks. /Uhm… Not really, it's a long story and now not really the time./ I reply. She nods. /Are you alright, can you walk?/ I ask, checking her quickly for wounds. I can see that she has several burn marks. "_Separatist scum."_ She stands up a little wobbly. /I-I'm okay. I can walk./ Her voice is shaking a bit. /My name is Zaa Vashee. Who are you?/ she asks. /Ahsoka Tano, nice to meet you mylady./ I reply. Confusion fills her face again. /Tano?/ I nod. /That's right, I'm the youngest of the three sisters. But further explanations will come later. Right now, we need to get out of here./ I say. She nods and we both exit the cell.

Shaden and Cira come back to us. /Mylady, are you alright?/ Shaden asks almost immediately. /Yes, I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here./ She replies. Shaden nods. /Come on, let's head to the rendezvous point./ I tell them. They nod and we begin to escort the princess to the rendezvous point, Shira and I take the lead while Shaden covers our rear.

"Ahsoka, Commander Offee, do you hear me?" Aurora's voice comes through the comlink. "Yes Aurora, I hear you." I reply. "Loud and clear." Barriss' voice says over the intercom. "We just entered the command bridge, but it's abandoned. The Separatist leader must have found out we were here. He activated the self-destruct system! This base will self-destruct in little over seven minutes!" she informs us. "_Oh no!"_ "Understood, let's get out of here!" I say through the comlink. "We won't make it back through the cave in time! We need another way out!." Barriss replies. "There is an back-exit a few corridors away from the command room. It's our best bet. We'll go ahead and secure the area." Aurora replies. "Copy that, everyone move!" Barriss says as she ends the transmission. "Time to move!" I tell my small group. Shaden nods and contacts Dodge, who was leading the team that located the possessions of the prisoners. /Dodge, did you get that transmission?/ he asks. /Yes, I got it. We have everything and are close to the exit. We'll assist them in securing the area./ Dodge replies. /Alright, we'll be there shortly./ Shaden says and ends the transmission.

;-

As we exit the isolation area we run into Barriss' group. "Hey Barriss, guess we've worn out our welcome." I say sarcastically. "Got that right." She replies. I can suddenly hear the sound of metal footprints echoing in my montrals. "Shaden, Cira, incoming droids!" Shaden nodded. "Understood, we'll deal with them!" he turns to Cira and she nods. The two activate their weapons and dash into the corridor ahead. A couple of seconds later we can hear some roars and what sounds like metal being ripped into pieces. "All clear, let's go!" Shaden's voice comes over the comlink. I look at Barriss and nod. She nods back and we all continue making our way to the exit.

When we turn the corridor we can see Shaden and Cira waiting at the end of the hall. A whole load of shattered droids littering the floor. Barriss and I use the Force to shove the remains out of the way.

"Master Unduli, do you read me?" Barriss activates her comlink to warn her Master. "Barriss what's wrong?" Luminara's voice responds. "Master, listen. The Separatists have activated the self-destruct system. This place is gonna blow in about five minutes. Primary evac point is comprised. We are going to escape from the base and find a new safe extraction point." Barriss quickly explains the situation. "Understood Barriss, be cautious." Luminara replies as she deactivates the transmission.

"_What is going on?_" All of a sudden I have a strange sense of ill foreboding, like something bad is going to happen. "_This won't be good…_"

;-

_Outside the Separatist base_

"Understood Barriss, be cautious." Luminara says in her comlink. "Luminara, what's wrong?" Aayla Secura asks as she moves up to Luminara. "The base is going to self-destruct." She replied. Aayla briefly looks shocked but regains her composure immediately. "Attention all troopers, fall back from the base! Self-destruct is imminent! Fall back!" she orders to all troopers over the comlink. A round of confirmations were heard and the captains of the squads began to order their troops back.

;-

_Separatist base, halls._

_Ahsoka's point of view._

We continue onwards through the hallways of the base. Shaden, Cira and I took the lead while Barriss and the troops cover the Senators and their staff. Thanks to our echolocation we had a better sense of the areas ahead. There had been a couple more groups of droids in our way. This had delayed us a little bit. "_Obviously the commander doesn't want us to leave here alive…_" Between the three us the droids had quickly met their ends, but we didn't have much time to spare.

"Base self-destruct in three minutes." The base's intercom system warned. "Barriss, pick up the pace! We're running out of time!" I quickly say over the comlink. "Got it!" she replies. We wait for a moment to let them catch up to us. They catch up quickly and we all continue. The feeling of dread I sensed earlier is growing stronger. I don't like this one bit…

After about another minute we were about to reach the exit where we were supposed to meet up with Aurora and the other H'Raani M'Kai warriors. We arrived in a form of hangar, the exit is right in front of us. A sharp warning shoots through the Force. "Everyone, move!" I yell. "Get to cover!" Barriss adds as we both draw our lightsabers. It's not a moment too soon either because the next moment a large group of droids appear and start blasting us. Barriss and I deflect the bolts away from the Senators while Shaden, Cira and the clones direct everyone to cover. "We don't have time for this!" I tell Barriss. "I'm open to suggestions." she replied. The clones open fire on the droids, red and blue lasers flying around the room.

Suddenly a large barrage of bolts hammered down on the droids from their flank. With the combined fire from both sides they were quickly reduced to rubble. Looking over, I can see Tironos and Aurora entering the room, their weapons smoking. "Come on! This way!" Aurora yells as she and Tironos run to the door and open it. "Alright, everyone out! We don't have much time to spare!" Barriss orders. The clones quickly escort the Senators out the base. Shaden and Cira lead Zaa Vashee out right behind them.

We enter the small courtyard behind the base and make our way towards the outer wall. The place is littered with destroyed droids and the doors are completely open. The rest of the H'Raani M'Kai is waiting at the exit. "Everyone, move quickly! We're almost out of time!" Shaden yells. He and the other Togruta, the clones and Barriss lead the Senators and their staff out of the base. As I pass the metal walls I stop in the opening of the door. The feeling of dread is stronger than ever. I use the Force and can sense the explosion starting.

I look at the group in front of me. Everyone is still trying to escape, but our time is up. "_This is bad, really bad…What do I do…"_ I can see everyone. Barriss, my best friend. Lux, the ,man I love. Shaden and my other new friends. I can't lose any of them. I reach into the Force to try and find a way out of this. A solution comes to me, but it's not a pretty one. I look at my friends and make a decision.

I can see Barriss turn to face me. "Ahsoka! What are you doing?!" she yells at me. I don't give a reply, instead I focus the Force. With a powerful Force push I blast everyone in the nearby trenches that surround the base. I turn back towards the base and concentrate on forming a defensive shield with the Force to protect everyone from the explosion. Focusing all of the energy I possibly can, I prepare for the blast. I don't have to wait long. A wailing siren sounds just before the entire base explodes. A large wall of fire quickly approaches me. It collides with the Force wall I made. I can feel the heat of the blast mere inches away from me, trying to break through my barrier. I can sense a powerful energy inside of me, similar to the energy I felt while meditating on Onderon. My barrier is holding. "_Will this work_?" A second large explosion answers my question. Another large blast of fire speeds towards me. The combined power of both blasts break through my barrier. The heat of the blazing fire surrounds me and I can feel myself being swept off my feet. The force of the blast knocks me quite a distance away. I fly through multiple branches and whatnot before slamming hard onto the rocky ground.

Everything is blurry. I can see vague forms and colours swirling around. I can't feel anything, my senses have almost completely shut down. There are shapes moving around and different sounds, too blurry to make out. Everything spins and fades.

Then all that remains is darkness.

**;-**

**Yes, I know, a cliffhanger. Sorry, but I didn't have another way to end this chapter.**

**Describing a large scale battle isn't very easy, hope it's not too bad. I focused more on the infiltration and rescue.**

**Let me know what you think about the different views. If it's better to read I may add more things like that in future chapters. I'm not really sure about it though so I'd like to know the opinion of others.**

**I'm going to try to update soon, I already have the largest part of the following chapters in my head. Now I just have to work it out.**

**Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Road to Recovery

**Chapter 16 – Road to Recovery**

**;-**

Lux Bonteri stood in a large park-like area, dressed in a black suit. A large group of others were gathered around, all dressed in similar dark mourning robes. A somber music was playing.

He could see numerous familiar faces, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Barriss Offee and several other Jedi and a couple of Togruta. Everyone, including himself, shared the same saddened expressions and the same pain in the heart. Several of the people gathered 'round were crying and holding each other.

In the center of the group, atop a pedestal, stood a coffin. Flowers were spread all around it, loose flowers and several larger bouquets. In front of the coffin stood a portrait of an all too familiar Togrutan Teen, Ahsoka Tano. Staring at her face on the portrait and the coffin behind it, holding her lifeless body, his heart was breaking.

"In the end, our bodies crumble and return to the earth. Our spirits live on, merged with the energy and life around us." The Kel Dorian Jedi Plo Koon spoke solemnly, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. He was performing the traditional rites. Everyone stood by in silence and listened.

As Plo Koon finished speaking, the coffin began to lower into the ground. Lux stood by with tears running down his face as the war had claimed yet another he loved. He kept staring at the coffin as it sank deeper and deeper into the ground. Time seemed to slow down. Then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the coffin disappeared from view into the cold ground, forever taking her out of his live.

;-

"NO!" Lux yelled as he jumped upright. He looked around frantically, tears stinging in his eyes. Breathing heavily, he realized he was in one of the rooms aboard the flagship of Master Unduli. Sighing deeply he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "It was only a nightmare, just a nightmare…" he muttered to himself. The image of Ahsoka's broken body, lying on the cold rocky ground of Felucia was still burning in his mind. When they were evacuated from the planet Ahsoka had been rushed to the medbay immediately. He had been pacing up and down the waiting room before one of his staff members had convinced him to rest a bit. He had left to try and get some rest so he was shown to one of the rooms onboard the ship. He checked the chrono, he had barely slept for four hours. He got up out of his bed and went into the refresher to splash some water on his face.

The meeting Lux and the other Senators had to go to had been delayed to give them some time to recover. Bail Organa and the others had already been brought to the location of the meeting. Luckily, the Senators and their staff hadn't been seriously injured. Just a few scratches here and there. They had been checked in the medbay and they had all been cleared to leave. Lux had stayed behind for now, he could take a later flight and still make it in time for the meeting. First he wanted to know if Ahsoka was going to be alright.

Lux left the refresher and got changed. After that he left the room to try and find padawan Offee or one of the other medical staff of the ship. "Senator Bonteri, is everything alright?" a voice behind him asked. He turned to see Barriss Offee walking up to him. He shook his head. "How is Ahsoka?" he asked. Barriss sighed. "We've treated her wounds the best we can, but she still has a long way to go." She explained the severity of her wounds to him. Because of the force of the explosion, her left arm was broken as well as her right ankle. Her right shoulder had been dislocated. She also had a large gash along her back lekku and perhaps a concussion as well. But they couldn't confirm this until after she woke up. "She's been in a bacta tank for almost three hours now. We're keeping her in a sleep state until her wounds heal a bit more. Especially the cut on her lekku can give her serious pain." she said. Lux had a very worried look on his face. "Can I see her?" he asked softly. Barriss nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to her. But I have to warn you, it might not be easy for you to see her like this." She replied.

Barriss lead Lux towards the rooms where they kept the bacta tanks. "Lux, can I ask you something?" Barriss asked. He nodded. "Sure." Barriss reached into her pocket and pulled something out. Lux looked at it and felt a surge of pain in his heart. In Barriss' hand was the locket he had given to Ahsoka. The crystal was still intact, but the rest of the locket was burnt and bend out of shape. "You gave this to her, didn't you?" she asked. "Yes, I'd hoped that it would keep her safe…" Lux replied sadly, looking at the broken locket. "It did." Barriss said. When she saw Lux' confused expression she explained. "There was a large piece of shrapnel lodged into the locket. Had it not been for the locket, that shrapnel would've imbedded itself into Ahsoka's chest and done some serious damage to her vital arteries." Barriss smiled. "It saved her life." Lux' pained expression lessened when he heard this. "Thank you." He said softly. Barriss nodded in acknowledgment.

;-

After a short walk they had reached the room where Ahsoka was in. Lux braced himself before he followed Barriss into the room. He was still shocked by what he saw. Right now Ahsoka was floating inside a bacta tank. They had replaced her normal outfit and broken armour with a set of small medical robes designed to at least preserve the dignity of the person inside the tank. Lux sighed. Seeing Ahsoka in this condition, floating around almost lifelessly in a bacta tank, it broke his heart. If not for the heart monitor next to the device, he would barely be able to tell if she was alive or not. He could barely see the soft rising of her chest as she breathed. "I'll leave you alone with her for now." Barriss said as she turned to leave the room. "Oh Barriss." Lux said before she left. "Yes?" she replied. "If I have to leave before Ahsoka wakes up, please give her that locket back for me." He said. She smiled. "Don't worry, I will." She then left the room to give Lux some space.

Barriss had told him that Ahsoka had been in surgery for over two hours, followed by three hours in the bacta tank, before Lux had been allowed to see her. He had asked Barriss how long Ahsoka still needed to stay in the bacta tank, but she hadn't been able to give him an answer. Nevertheless, he wanted to see her, hoping that him being near her would allow her to sense his presence. He wanted to let her know that he was there with her.

The door behind him opened. He turned around to see who it was. He had expected Barriss or one of the other medical staff, but instead Zaa Vashee, the princess of Shili entered. Lux bowed his head respectfully. "Princess." He said softly. She moved up next to him, she was dressed in a full set of medical robes. Lux had heard that she had been tortured by the Separatist commander as well. "Senator…Bonteri? Was it?" she asked softly. Lux nodded. Zaa Vashee looked at Ahsoka through the glass. "How…how is she?" Lux shook his head. "I don't know. Padawan Offee said that they'd treated the majority of her wounds and that she was in a more stable condition now… But she didn't know how long it would take for her to wake up again." He replied. Zaa nodded. "I just… I just don't understand this…" she said with a hint of confusion in her voice. "What do you mean?" Lux asked. Zaa shook her head. "I've never even met her and she risked her life to try and save me. Why would she do that?" she asked him. Lux chuckled softly. "Because that's just how she is." He replied. He noticed her confused expression and continued: "Ahsoka was raised as a Jedi, helping others is what she does. She has a very selfless nature as well." He looked at the Togrutan princess. "She has seen some of the evil the Separatist are capable of. Ahsoka knew that with you as their captive, they could do a lot of damage to Shili. She's not afraid to risk her life to help others." Zaa Vashee looked very surprised. "I can't believe that anyone would be so selfless." She looked at Lux. "S-she is going to be alright? Is she?" she asked concerned. "According to padawan Offee, she is going to recover but it will take quite a while." Lux replied. Zaa nodded. "I see." She looked at Ahsoka. "She risked her life to save me. I'll repay her this kindness somehow." She said. She turned back to Lux. "I have to get back to my room, Shaden and the others might freak out if I'm not there." She said a little embarrassed. Lux nodded. "I understand." Zaa gave a slight smile and left the room.

Lux pulled up a chair next to the glass and sat down. He stayed with in the room until one of his assistants contacted him that it was time for them to leave. He reluctantly said goodbye to Ahsoka, hoping that she could hear him.

;-

_Several hours later_

"_All kinds of different sounds around me… voices, maybe? I can't tell… I try to move or open my eyes. Why is this so difficult? My body feels so numb…"_

"She's waking up! Ahsoka, can you hear me?" a voice asked. "W-who…?" I try to reply, but my voice is weak. I try to open my eyes and focus. There are shapes moving around in front of me. "_What are they? Are they…people?"_ My body is barely willing to move. "Ahsoka, it's me, Barriss. Come on, wake up." The same voice said. "_Barriss?"_ I muster what strength I can and open my eyes. The light above me hurts my eyes. I ignore the slightly burning feeling and look around. I see Barriss next to me, examining the look in my eyes. I see Marina and Lilo sitting worried behind her. The Shilian princess, Zaa Vashee and another Togruta I don't recognize are on the other side of me. "You're finally awake." Barriss says relieved.

;-

"When will she wake up?" Marina Tano asked. Barriss sighed and looked at Ahsoka sleeping in the bed next to her. They had finally moved her out of the bacta tank. She had spent a total of ten hours floating in the bacta. Ahsoka was now resting in a bed in one of the observation rooms in the medbay of the ship. Her sisters, Marina and Lilo, had arrived about an hour ago along with Zolar Vashee, the older brother of princess Zaa Vashee. They were all in the room with her, waiting for Ahsoka to wake up. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know." Barriss replied. Zaa Vashee turned to Marina and her younger sister. "I spoke with my father, when we return to Shili she will receive the best medical care available." Both sisters gave a little nod. "Thank you, mylady." Lilo replied.

Barriss suddenly heard a bit of weak moaning. "Quiet everyone." She looked at Ahsoka, her eyes were slightly fluttering. "She's waking up! Ahsoka can you hear me?" Barriss said. The others in the room looked shocked, but kept quiet. "W-who…?" Ahsoka replied weakly. "Ahsoka, it's me, Barriss. Come on, wake up." Barriss said. Ahsoka's eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room. Barriss smiled. "You're finally awake." She said relieved. Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "Where… Wha… I feel so numb all over…" Ahsoka said softly. Barriss placed her hand on Ahsoka's uninjured shoulder. "Don't try to move. You're safe Ahsoka." She replied. "S-safe?" Ahsoka asked slightly confused. "_The explosion!"_. She tried to jump upright, but her body didn't work with her. "Ahsoka, hold still. Don't over exert yourself." Barriss said worried. "You just spend about ten hours in a bacta tank. Your body will be numb for quite a while still." She explained. Ahsoka gave the slightest nod and relaxed.

Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "How is everyone?" she asked, her voice still weak and trembling. "Thanks to you, everyone made it our just fine." Barriss replied. Ahsoka smiled. "That's good to hear." She replied relieved. "What about you? How are you feeling Ahsoka?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka laid her head back down in the pillow. "I feel…numb…weak…" she replied softly. Barriss nodded. "No headaches or muscle-ache?" Ahsoka lightly shook her head 'no'. Barriss smiled. "Good." Her face turned more serious. "Now, Ahsoka listen to me. You're injured pretty badly. Your left arm is broken and your right ankle as well. Your right shoulder was dislocated, we fixed it but it might still cause you some pain. Thanks to the armour you wore, your skin wasn't burnt as bad as it could have been. There won't be any scars from the fire. You also have a large gash on your rear lekku. That might cause you some real discomfort if you don't take it easy. I know you don't like being in the medbay or any type of hospital for that matter, but promise me that you'll take the time to recover." Barriss told her. Ahsoka nodded. "Alright then Barriss, I promise." Barriss smiled. "Now then, you have a few guests." She said and gestured around the room. When she said this both of Ahsoka's sisters approached the bed. Both looked immensely relieved. Marina sighed deeply. "I'm so glad you're awake Ahsoka. You had us really worried." She said relieved. Lilo just smiled widely. "I'm sorry." Ahsoka replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her sisters laughed a bit at her reaction. "At least you haven't changed a bit." Lilo said. The other Togruta in the room also approached the bed. "Ahsoka, I am prince Zolar Vashee. You saved my little sister and for that, I will be forever grateful." He said. Ahsoka nodded. "You're welcome." She replied.

Ahsoka looked around the room. Barriss noticed what she was doing and she knew why. "You're looking for Lux, aren't you?" she asked. Ahsoka nodded. Barriss' face saddened a bit. "He already had to leave for the meeting. He wanted to stay, but just couldn't." she explained. "I thought that I sensed him…" Ahsoka replied softly. Barriss nodded. "He was with you for several hours while you were in the bacta tank. He wanted to let you know that he was there with you." Ahsoka smiled. "I see…" Barriss reached into her pocket. "He also wanted me to return this to you." She said as she placed the broken locket in Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka's smile faded as she saw the condition the locket was in. "Lux told me that he wanted it to protect you, and it did. If it weren't for that locket, a large piece of shrapnel would probably have killed you." Barriss said. Ahsoka looked surprised at Barriss' explanation. "Thank you Barriss." Ahsoka said with a smile.

;-

Everyone in the room were talking with each other when Barriss' datapad suddenly beeped. She took it out and looked at the message. She sighed. "I have to go soon, we're expected to give a full report to the Council soon." Barriss explained. "I'm sure that when Anakin learns you're here he'll come running here as fast as he can." She said with a smile. Ahsoka's face turned to slight shock when she heard this. "Ahsoka? What's wrong?" Marina asked. "Don't you want to see Anakin?" Barriss asked confused. "No, but I…" Ahsoka replied. She took a deep breath. "Not yet." "What do you mean?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "I _do_ want to see him again, but… I'm not sure if I'm ready to see him again." She looked down. "In any case, I don't want him to see me like this…" she said as she looked at her wounds. "I want to be able to stand tall and show him that I have what it takes to take care of myself. I want to be able to greet him as an equal and show him just how far I've come." She took another deep breath. "I want him to be proud of me." She said softly. Barriss nodded. "I understand Ahsoka, I'll tell him." Ahsoka smiled a bit. "Thanks Barriss."

Barriss got up and prepared to leave the room. "Oh, before I forget." She said as she turned to Ahsoka's sisters. "Ahsoka always tries to sneak out of the medbay, despite her injuries. She has a small problem when it comes to listening to her doctors. You two do me a favor and make sure that she stays in bed." Barriss told Marina and Lilo. They looked rather surprised while Ahsoka just scoffed at Barriss' request. "You're no fun Barriss…" Ahsoka said a bit teasingly. Barriss chuckled at Ahsoka's reaction. "As your friend, I enjoy messing around with you. But as your doctor, I can't let you do anything stupid." Barriss replied as she left the room.

;-

Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura stood in front of the holotransmitter to give their report to the Jedi Council. They both bowed respectfully when the communication line opened and the Council holograms appeared. Anakin Skywalker was also present with the meeting.

"Good afternoon, Master Unduli, Master Secura. A report for us, you have?" Master Yoda asked the two. "Yes Master Yoda," Aayla began. "As I'm sure you've heard from our previous short message, we've been successfully able to rescue all of the kidnapped Senators and their staff. There was a, slight problem with the evacuation… But other than that, everything went well." She finished. Master Yoda nodded. "I see. Also reported you did, that help you had?" Luminara and Aayla looked at each other. "Yes, we did." Luminara said. She looked at Anakin. "A ship approached our base. We were all quite surprised to see Ahsoka coming of the ship." Everyone on the Council looked surprised, but Anakin was shocked the most. "Ahsoka arrived here with a group of Togrutan warriors she called the H'Raani M'Kai." Aayla said. "She was with the H'Raani M'Kai?" Shaak Ti asked surprised. "Who are they?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. Shaak Ti looked at him. "They are the Shilian Royal guards, elite soldiers, among the most powerful ones in the galaxy. Their strength rivals that of Jedi Masters." She looked at Luminara and Aayla. "What were they doing on Felucia?" Shaak Ti asked. "Ahsoka explained to us that the princess of Shili had been kidnapped by the Separatist as well. The king of Shili asked her to rescue his daughter." Luminara replied. The members of the Council looked at each other and discussed a few things with each other.

"Where is Ahsoka now?" Anakin asked, causing silence to take the room once more. "She's in the medbay." Luminara replied. "Did something happen?" Anakin asked concerned. "The Separatist base self-destructed. Ahsoka sensed it coming and pushed everyone in a nearby trench. She then used the Force to try and stop the explosion, much like you did, Skywalker, when you and Ahsoka rescued me a couple years ago." Aayla explained. Most of the Council and Anakin looked very shocked when they heard this. "How is she?" Plo Koon asked. Luminara sighed. "We're not sure. Barriss and the other medical staff treated her wounds and she spend almost ten hours in a bacta tank, but she hasn't woken up yet." She replied. Both Luminara and Aayla turned around and looked at something outside the radius of the holotransmitter. "Barriss, good timing." Luminara said as Barriss joined them next the transmitter. Barriss bowed to the Council. "Any news about Ahsoka's condition?" Luminara asked. Barriss nodded. "Yes, she woke up about twenty minutes ago." She replied. "She appears to be doing fine, her wounds aren't causing her much discomfort at the moment. However, she will need to take it easy for a while to recover." Luminara nodded. "That is good to hear." Anakin didn't seem as relieved however. "I'm coming to your ship Master Unduli." He said. "Anakin…" Obi-Wan said. "Obi-Wan, don't. I'm going to see her." Anakin said somewhat annoyed. Obi-Wan sighed at his former padawan's reaction. "Master Skywalker, I'm not sure if that's the best idea…" Barriss spoke up. "What do you mean by that?" he asked a bit irritated. "I told Ahsoka that you'd probably want to stop by when you learned she was here. But she…" Barriss stopped, thinking about how to best formulate her next words. "Are you saying that she doesn't want to see me?" Anakin asked slightly stunned. "No, no, that's not it." Barriss replied. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ahsoka does want to see you, but she's not sure if she's ready to see you again. In any case, she doesn't want you to see her in the condition she's in now…" she explained. "Ahsoka wants to be able to show you how far she's come, that she can take care of herself. She wants to make you proud. That's why…" she sighed. "That's why she doesn't want to see you just yet." Barriss finished explaining. Anakin appeared deep in thought for a moment. He then sighed deeply. "I understand." He said and left the Council chambers.

;-

Marina looked at her little sister resting in the bed. Zolar and Zaa Vashee had just left to give the sisters some more privacy and to contact their parents. Marina and Lilo had stayed with Ahsoka. "Why don't you want to see Anakin yet?" Marina asked. Ahsoka sighed. "It's just…" she said. "It still hurts, doesn't it?" Lilo added. Ahsoka nodded slightly. Marina smiled. "Don't worry Ahsoka, we understand." She replied. Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks girls, you're the best." She said softly.

Ahsoka yawned. "Tired sis?" Lilo asked chuckling. Ahsoka nodded lazily as an answer. "Try to get some sleep, you need the rest." Marina said. Ahsoka looked at her sisters. "Can…Can you both stay?" she asked them. Both her sisters nodded and smiled. Ahsoka smiled back and laid as comfortably as she could onto the bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, Lux' locket still in her hand.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**The funeral nightmare thing was mean, I know. The idea just popped into my head and I thought it fit nicely with Lux. His girlfriend almost died, he'd be worried sick after already having lost his parents. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill Ahsoka. She's the main character of this story, without her the story would end.**

**Yes, I know that both chapter are very similar. There wasn't any reason to change things. In the next chapter Ahsoka and Barriss will part ways again. From there on the chapters will be completely different again.**

**Until next time**


	17. Chapter 17 - Goodbye my friend

**Chapter 17 – Goodbye my friend**

**;-**

_Coruscant, Residence of Padmé Amidala Skywalker_

"She didn't want to see me Padmé…" Anakin said with a sad voice. After the Council meeting with Masters Unduli and Secura and hearing from Barriss what had happened to Ahsoka and the things she had said, he had really needed to get out of the Temple for a while. As usual, he found himself in his secret wife's apartment.

"Just give her some time, Ani. She's still hurt from what the Council did to her." His wife said reassuringly. "I miss her too. Just give her time to heal." She said as she sat down next to her husband on the couch. Anakin sighed deeply. "I guess you're right, but…" he replied. "You still miss her." Padmé finished for him. He nodded.

Anakin laid back on the couch. Padmé was right, he _did_ miss Ahsoka. The first day after she'd left he had gone into her room into the morning to wake her up, only to find the bed empty. The memory of her walking down the steps flooded back into his head. No matter how much he wished it to be just a bad dream, it wasn't. She really was gone. He had spent the rest of the sitting on her bed.

He had tried to find her on Coruscant in the following days, but she had left the planet. He had wanted to get out of Coruscant himself, return to the battles and try and get his mind of her absence. The Council, however, had decided otherwise. With him being 'emotionally unstable', he had been temporarily relieved of active duty and was more or less restrained to the Temple. It had driven him rather insane. Everywhere he looked, he still saw Ahsoka. Every time he entered their room, he expected to find her on the couch. He expected to find her, but she really had left.

And now that he knew exactly where she was, she didn't want to see him. He sighed deeply. "_The Council really hurt her deeply._" Where he had been nine when he came to the Temple, Ahsoka had been there since she was three. His mother had been the most important to him while the key figures in Ahsoka's life had been the members of the Jedi Council and of course, Plo Koon. She had lived in the Temple for years, always being loyal to the Council, always trusting them. But when the time came for the Council to trust her, they seemed to forget everything, all of her loyalty, based on some incomplete 'evidence' some Republic fool had provided. They immediately turned on her, expelled her from the Order, threw her aside like some piece of old thrash and she was almost sentenced to death. Then they had simply invited her back with some lame excuse for their actions, not even an apology. They had hurt her more than any enemy had ever done during the war, she lost trust in them and in herself, and she left.

"Just give her the time Ani, she won't stay away forever." Padmé said reassuringly, trying to get him out of his obviously depressing train of thought. "She's a strong young woman. You should know, you taught her everything. She can take care of herself." Anakin nodded. "Yes, that's true. She's not some weak, frail girl." He replied. "But it's not easy Padmé, I still see her face everywhere." Padmé rested her head on his shoulder. "I know Ani, I still expect her to drop in at any time and tell me about your misadventures." She said. Padmé sighed. "It's a big change, I know. But Ahsoka has grown up a lot and now she needs to make her own decisions and find her own place in the galaxy." Anakin thought about his wife's reply. He sighed. "You're right Padmé, it's just not easy to let her go." He said. Padmé chuckled a bit. "You have a big heart Anakin and unlike a lot of other Jedi you're not afraid to feel emotions. You care greatly about others, but sometimes you worry a little bit too much for your own good." Padmé finished with a smile. Anakin couldn't help but smile a bit at his wife's teasing remark. "Don't force her to come back Ani, let her come to you." Padmé said. Anakin nodded. "You're right Padmé." Anakin looked at her. "Patience never was one of my strong suits. I guess Ahsoka should've taught me a bit more about it." He replied with a tone of amusement in his voice. Both he and Padmé laughed for a moment. After that they got up and went to get some lunch.

;-

_Luminara Unduli's flagship_

_Ahsoka Tano's point of view_

I yawn loudly as I wake up. Before I had gone to sleep I went through a long healing session with Barriss. Seeing as how we'd be parting ways soon, she wanted to make sure I was healed a bit more. Barriss had focused her healing abilities and I had combined my own strength with hers. Thanks to our little combination both my ankle and my arm had recovered a lot more. In about a week I should be able to walk normally again.

As I look around the room I try to suppress a laugh. Lilo was sleeping in a chair that stood next to the bed with her head resting on the bed. Using my good arm, I push myself up so that I'm at least sitting upright. Lilo noticed me moving and woke up as well. When she saw me sitting up against the bed she smiled. "Hey Ahsoka, are you feeling any better?" she asked. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could say anything my head started spinning a bit. "I…I'm a little dizzy." I say. Lilo nods. "One of the medics told us that would probably happen, it's because of the wound on your lekku." She replied. I draw on the Force to ease my dizziness. Fortunately, it helps. "You alright?" Lilo asks concerned. I smile at her. "Yeah, don't worry. I can use the Force to stop the dizziness. It's a little trick I learned a while ago." I tell her. "Huh, that sure is handy." She replies. I nod and move my uninjured arm to my rear lekku. I gently feel my lekku, a large bandage is wrapped around it, covering almost my entire lekku. "That bandage will need to stay on for a while." Lilo says. "I see." I reply and relax against the headrest of the bed. "_I can't believe how tired that made me feel. I only sat up and moved my arm…_" Lilo notices my expression. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" she asks concerned. "I was blown up." I reply sarcastically. Lilo scoffs at my answer. "I'm serious Ahsoka." I chuckle a bit. "I know." I reply. "I just can believe how weak I am right now…" I say with a sigh. Lilo nods understandingly. "Well, you did get blown up…" she says with a slightly mocking tone. "Very funny…" I reply slightly annoyed. Lilo chuckles at my reaction.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Lilo says. "Before I entered your room and fell asleep I spoke with the Senator of Kiros. One of her friends is attending the meeting. She learned from her that the meeting is over for today." Lilo took a small holocommunicator from her pocket. "If you want to contact your boyfriend you can do so now." She said as she handed the device to me. I smile. "Thanks Lilo, I'd really like to let him know I'm alright." I reply. She nods. "I'll give you some privacy. I'll be back later." She says as she gets up and leaves the room. I enter the number of Lux' personal communicator and initiate the call.

After waiting a small moment the connection is established and Lux appears in the hologram. "This is Sena…" he stops when he realizes who he's talking to. "Ahsoka!" he says excitedly. "Hi Lux." I reply with a smile. He smiles back, the relief obvious on his face. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Well, I've been better." I begin. "But I'm still alive and I will recover. I'm alright at the moment. Barriss helped me heal a lot faster and I can use the Force to easy any pain and whatnot." Lux nods. "That's good to hear, I was really worried Ahsoka." He replies. His face turns a bit dark. "I had such a bad nightmare about you. And then when I saw you in that bacta tank…" he sighs deeply, the worry quite visible on his face. "Lux, don't worry. I'm alright." I say reassuringly. He nods. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I wanted to stay with you until you woke up, but…" he says a bit ashamed. "Don't worry Lux, I understand." I reply. "I could sense you were there with me." Lux smiles and I smile back. "Oh, but Lux… The locket you gave me…" I say sadly. "It's alright Ahsoka. Barriss told me what happened." He replies. "If anything, I'm even more glad that I gave it to you." He says with a smile. "Yeah, me too." I reply. "Don't worry Lux, I'm still keeping it. I might be able to find a way to fix it." He nods. "I hope so." Some bleeping noise from outside the projection catches Lux' attention. "I have another communication coming in. I have to report the outcomes of the meeting to the meeting to the king of Onderon." He says. I nod. "I understand Lux. You have to return to the ever exciting world of politics." I say with a slight tease. He chuckles a bit. "I'll talk to you some other time Ahsoka. I love you." "I love you too, Lux." I reply and the transmission ends.

I place the transmitter on the nightstand next to the bed and lie down again. "_That has really made me tired."_ I shut my eyes and quiet my mind to meditate for a while and recover my energy.

;-

Sometime later two presences enter my room and I withdraw my mind from the Force. As I open my eyes I can see my sister Marina and princess Zaa Vashee standing in my room. I smile. "Hey Marina, princess." Marina smiles back while the princess looks a bit frustrated. "If there aren't any others around, just call me Zaa." She says. Marina looks a little surprised. I nod. "Alright then Zaa, I will." I reply. She smiled and sits down next to the bed along with Marina. "Here Ahsoka. We've brought you something to eat." Marina says as she places a small tray on my lap. They both laugh as they see me eying the food hungrily. I give a quick nod as a 'thank you' and begin eating. "Alright Ahsoka, our ship has been refueled and all other preparations have been completed." Marina begins. "Also, the medics have declared that you are in a fit enough condition to be moved. That means we'll be leaving in about thirty minutes." Zaa nods. "When we reach Shili another group of medics is standing by to take care of you. We, I, really owe you a great deal." She says. I finish eating and look at them. "I see, thanks guys." I reply with a smile. Zaa smiles and gets up. "I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll be back with the others in about fifteen minutes or so to pick you up." She tells us. Marina nods. "Okay, we'll be waiting." She replies and Zaa leaves the room.

;-

_Luminara Unduli's flagship, hangar_

_General point of view_

The time had come for Ahsoka and the others to leave. Princess Zaa Vashee had to be returned home. She, her brother, prince Zolar Vashee, and Shaden Zadane were currently talking with Masters Unduli and Secura.

Ahsoka was brought into the hangar by one of the medics. They had moved her from the bed onto a stretcher so they could transport her safely. Her sisters were walking along with her. Barriss approached them when they stopped at the boarding ramp of their ship. "Hello everyone. Ahsoka, how are you feeling?" she greeted them. "Hey Barriss, I'm feeling somewhat better thanks to you." Ahsoka replied. "That's good to hear." Barriss said with a smile. "I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss sighed and nodded slowly. "I guess so. Promise me that you'll take the time to recover." She replied. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Alright, I promise. Good luck with everything Barriss, I'm sure you'll make a great Knight and healer." She said. Barriss chuckled a bit as well. "I'll do my best. It hasn't been easy lately, but I won't be discouraged that easily." She replied. Ahsoka smiled. "That's good to hear. If one of your assignments ever find you one Shili, feel free to stop by." Ahsoka said with a grin. Barriss nodded. "I certainly will try."

Aurora approached them. "Excuse me, but it's time for us to leave." She informed them. Marina and Lilo nodded. "Thank you Aurora." Lilo replied. The female warrior nodded and went in the ship. Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "Well Barriss, time to go. I hope to see you again soon." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Barriss smiled. "It looks that way. If I have the opportunity I'll definitely try to visit. May the Force be with you Ahsoka." She replied. Ahsoka smiled. "May the Force be with you as well Barriss. Goodbye my friend." She said. "Goodbye Ahsoka." Barriss replied.

Ahsoka gave a small wave as a Togrutan medic brought her aboard the ship. Barriss waved back. Everyone else boarded the ship and the ramp closed. Moments later the engines roared to life and they departed from the Republic ship. Barriss continued to look at the ship until it blasted off into hyperspace.

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**I know, it isn't as long as the other chapters. I couldn't think of anything else to add in this chapter. Next chapters will be longer again.**

**Barriss and Ahsoka have now parted ways again. I have some ideas for both stories, but from now on I will only update one story at a time. I have more things to do for school again, so I'll have less time to write. **

…**I always think of things to add in these notes, but when I write them I always seem to forget them… Oh well, if I've forgotten anything I'll just have to add it in another chapter.**

**Until next time**


	18. Chapter 18 - Returning home

**Chapter 18 – Returning Home**

**I now have over 100 reviews in total! Thanks a bunch to everyone who reads, reviews and follows my stories. I hope you will continue to enjoy them in the future.**

**Seeing as how everyone in this chapter is a Togruta and the chapter takes place on Shili as well, just assume that everyone is speaking in Togruti. Because there is only one language used in this chapter I'm not going to use different "…" or /…/ and whatnot.**

**If there are different languages in a chapter, I will add a little note.**

**;-**

_Ahsoka's point of view_

"And then what happened?" Lilo asked me. I chuckle. "Well, seeing as those Geonosians stole our bombs but left us a tank, Barriss and I decided to use their tank to blow up the base's power core." I shrug. "It worked well, the base was destroyed and we were buried in the rubble." I tell the group with a smile. I promised Shaden that I would tell them what I meant in that cave, about what happened on Geonosis. So now, he, a few other H'Raani M'Kai soldiers, Zaa and Zolar Vashee and my sisters were with me in my room listening to my story. I may still be mostly unable to move and restrained to my bed, but that doesn't mean that I can't tell them a story. They were quite impressed with what I told them, about the scale of the battle and also how Barriss had been able to completely memorize the layout of that large hive tunnel.

"How did you survive being buried under a factory?" Zaa Vashee asked confused. "That tank we were in was some kind of elite tank. It had very strong ray shielding, so even though we had a ton of rubble on top of us we weren't flattened like pancakes." I explain. "Ray-shielded tanks? Sounds extremely effective in battle." Shaden said. I nod. "You have no idea. Not even the artillery cannons were able to penetrate that armour. Anakin said he and Master Unduli destroyed the bridge underneath the tanks to get rid of them." I reply. Shaden nods thoughtfully. "So how did you both get out of the rubble?" Marina asked. "I used a little trick Anakin taught me to fix my comlink and sent out a little signal so they could locate us. Then he and Master Unduli used the Force to remove the debris and free us." I finish my story. The other in the room looked incredibly surprised and shocked by my story. "Wow, Jedi certainly have some crazy adventures." Zolar Vashee said chuckling. I turn my head and look at him. This is the first time I've been able to get a good look at both him and his sister. They both share the same dark orange skin and facial markings, except the markings below Zaa's eyes are sort off mirrored compared to his. Zolar is about Marina's age while Zaa is about my age. "You have no idea." I reply. Everyone laughs at my remark.

We continued talking for a little while before everyone left so I could get some rest. My injuries still needed to heal and I was still very weak. I really needed my rest. "We'll make sure to wake you when we are preparing to land again Ahsoka." Marina said as she pulled the blanket over me. "Thanks." I replied sleepily. Marina and Lilo chuckled a bit before they followed the other out of the room. I look at the door for a moment before drifting off to sleep.

;-

_General point of view_

_Several hours later_

Marina and Lilo are both sitting in the dining chamber aboard the ship. They had both just finished eating when princess Zaa Vashee approached them. "Hey, can I join you?" she asked. Marina and Lilo nodded. "Of course milady." Lilo said. Zaa sat down next to them with a slight frown on her face. "Is something wrong?" Marina asked. "No, everything's fine. It's just…" Zaa sighed before continuing. "I'm just amazed by your sister. I mean, she almost died saving me, a complete stranger, and yet she seems so…well, happy. She doesn't seem worried or upset at all." She said. "I mean, she's seventeen, right?" Zaa asked. "Almost, in a couple of weeks she will be." Marina replied. "That's what I mean, she's even a bit younger than me and I just can't believe how brave she is." Zaa said. Lilo nodded. "Yeah, we've noticed that as well. Ahsoka is very strong and not afraid to risk her live in order to protect others. It's really quite amazing." She replied. Zaa nodded. "I spoke with Senator Bonteri a few hours before you arrived on the Jedi's ship. He also said that she has a very selfless nature." She said. Zaa looked at the two Togruta. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm extremely grateful for what she did. That Separatist was a very cruel man. I don't even want to imagine what he had in store for me or Shili." Zaa said with a slight hint of fear in her voice. Marina nodded. "I think that Ahsoka had a pretty good idea of what might've happened." She replied. Zaa looked at her slightly confused. "Ahsoka mentioned that she was among the Jedi that freed Kiros and rescued our people from Zygerria." Lilo explained. "She went to the planet of those slavers. I don't even want to know what she's been through there." Zaa looked a bit shocked. "Wow, I've only heard a few rumors about that. But to think that she was actually there… Unbelievable." she shook her head. "I know." Marina replied. "Ahsoka fought in the war for almost three years. She's seen some of the horrors of this war up close. From padawan Offee's hint on the ship I can tell that she's seen some very intense battles." Zaa smiled at the two sisters. "Well, no matter what, I'm going to find a way to thank her for this. She's done Shili a massive service and I'll see that she gets a proper reward." She said enthusiastically. Marina and Lilo smiled as well. "We'd be very happy to help you with that." Lilo replied.

;-

_Ahsoka's point of view_

A rumble or something rocks the ship and wakes me from my sleep. I open my eyes and sit upright as best I can. I start looking around the room. I can't figure out what just happened. As I stare around the room the door opens and Marina steps in. She looks a bit surprised to see me awake. "Oh hello Ahsoka, have you been up long?" she asks as she sits down on the bed. "No, I only just woke up. Something woke me, but I'm not sure what." I reply. Marina nods. "Well, we just excited hyperspace and will land in about fifteen minutes." She says. "So that's what I felt, the ship dropping out of hyperspace." I reply. Marina smiles at me. "I guess so. I came here to wake you up and get you ready to land." Her smile fades before she continues. "Mom and dad have been very worried about you." She says a bit sadly. "I see…" I say. "I didn't mean for them to worry." Marina grabs my hand and squeezes it comfortably. "Well, you didn't mean to get blown up, did you?" she asks a bit teasingly. I chuckle a bit at her response. "They're very proud of you Ahsoka." Marina says softly. I smile. "Thanks sis." She smiles back. "By the way, where did all of my things go?" I ask. I had no idea what had happened to my things after the explosion. I'd imagine that the armour Shaden had given me is a pile of ashes right now. I have Lux' locket still here next to me on the nightstand, but I had no idea where my lightsaber is. "Don't worry Ahsoka. Your friend Barriss made sure that those clone soldiers collected your things from the battlefield. Everything, including your lightsaber, is packed up in one of the suitcases in the cargo hold." Marina informs me. I let out a deep breath of relief. "Thanks Marina, that's good to know." I reply. She smiles. "Anytime Ahsoka. Now then, let's get you ready to disembark." Marina said as she began to inform me of how they were going to move me of the ship.

;-

About twenty minutes later the ship had finished the landing sequence. The others had already disembarked and now I and my sisters were following them. Two medics moved my of the ship in a stretcher while my sisters followed walked next to me. When we reached the end of the ramp I could see my parents and Rosette looking at the king and queen who were currently occupied with hugging their daughter and being relieved with her being safe. When they see me they immediately made their way towards me while Marina went to her daughter. "Ahsoka!" they both said relieved when they reached me. "Hi mom, dad." I reply. Mom moved next to me and kissed my forehead making me giggle a bit. Dad placed his arm on my uninjured shoulder. "We're so proud of you Ahsoka." He says. I can't help but smile. Hearing that from my parents gives me such a different feeling than when a Temple instructor mentioned such a thing after an exercise or a test. When they said it, it just felt like a few a simple words, a short moment's praise. But when my parents say it, it feels like so much more. Mom gently strokes my face. "I'm so glad to see that you're safe Ahsoka. We were so worried when we heard what happened." She said with the relief obvious in her voice. I feel a little ashamed, I didn't want them to worry. "I'm sorry I made you worry." I say softly. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault dearie." Mom replies. Marina walks back towards us with Rosette in her arms. "Auntie 'Soka, are you alright?" Rosette asks when they reach us. I look at her. She looks adorable, even with the look of worry on her face. "I'm just a little sore. I'll be fine Rose, don't worry." I reply. "You promise?" she asks softly. I smile. "I promise." Rosette's face lights up. "Okay!" she says happily. I chuckle a bit at her happy reaction. It's difficult not to smile with her being so enthusiastic.

The king and queen make their way towards us, Zaa Vashee following them. "Ahsoka Tano, you have my deepest gratitude. You saved my daughter's life and for that I will be in your debt." The king said. "It was my pleasure sire. I was glad to be of help." I reply. He smiles. "Because of the earlier circumstances I have not been able to introduce myself properly. My name is Zhorin Vashee. This is my wife Sarisa." He says while also gesturing at his wife. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you." I reply with a slight nod. "The pleasure is all ours. Who knows what would've happened to our daughter if you hadn't been there." Queen Sarisa said. "I think it may be best not to think about that." I say with a slight tone of unease in my voice. After all, I know just what kind of damage the Separatists are capable of… "I suppose you're right." The queen replied. "Nevertheless, you have done not only us, but all of Shili a great service. We will do our best to repay you for your actions." King Zhorin added. "But first, we'll let the medics take you to the hospital. We'll continue this talk when you've recovered." He said with a smile. "I'd like that, I'm not really feeling like myself now. I don't like being this weak." I reply. Everyone chuckles a bit at my response. "Alright then, you just rest now. You've more than earned it." The queen says. "Thank you milady." I reply as the medics begin to take me to the hospital. My family follows behind me. "Goodbye Ahsoka, I'll make sure to visit you later." Zaa Vashee yells after us.

;-

Sometime later I had been installed in one of the hospital rooms. "Princess Vashee wasn't joking when she said you'd be getting the finest treatment available. Look at this stuff." Marina said as she looked around the room. She certainly was right about the medical care. I look around the room as well. Several types of very expensive looking machines are situated around the room. Ready to be used if they had to. The staff of the hospital had done some scans of me earlier. Fortunately, they had concluded that any type of surgery wasn't necessary. With enough rest and some medicine now and then I'd be completely fine in a few weeks. After a couple of days they would allow me to leave the hospital as well. Thanks to Barriss' earlier healing work, they expect me to be able to walk normally again in a matter of days. I'm glad to hear that, I really don't like being in a hospital.

"Are you glad you can return home in a few days Ahsoka?" my mom asks me. I smile and nod at her. "Definitely, you have no idea how much I dislike being in the hospital." I reply. Everyone laughs for a moment. "We have to go now, the doctors aren't going to let us stay past the visiting hours. But we'll be back tomorrow." Dad says. "Alright then, I'll see you all tomorrow." I reply. I lie down in the bed to go to sleep. Mom tucks me in before she and the rest of my family leave the room.

**;-**

**I'm going to end this chapter here. **

**I'm really glad I was able to finish this one today. I've had a pretty busy week with school. Some teacher decided that the timetable on the school website was 'wrong', so as a result, we had to finish some big project in less than two days instead of the scheduled two weeks…. **

**Next chapter will be for Barriss again. They will be arriving on Coruscant again. Will everything there go well? Probably not, there always a lot of things that can go wrong.**

**Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Planning

**Chapter 19 - Planning**

**Okay… Halfway done with my tests. Just one more week… **

**;-**

_Several days later_

_General point of view_

Marina, Rosette and Lilo were in one of the smaller meeting rooms inside the royal palace along with princess Zaa Vashee. They were discussing a little 'thank you' for Ahsoka. "What should we do for her?" Zaa Vashee asked. "She didn't seem very interested money or jewelry or things like that." Marina nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that too, 'material' items don't really matter too her. Probably because she grew up in the Jedi Temple." She replied. "Maybe we should try something else? Like, I don't know, some kind of party or something?" Lilo said. "Yeah, maybe a banquet?" Zaa replied eagerly. "That sounds like a great idea." Marina said with the same enthusiasm. "What do you think Rose?" she asked her little girl sitting on the table next to her. "Yes, that sounds great!" Rosette replied happily. "It's settled then, we'll organize a banquet. I'm sure Ahsoka will like that." Lilo said as well. "Come on then, let's go see my dad. We've got some planning to do." Zaa replied with a big smile. The other three girls nodded and they left to plan their surprise.

;-

_Ahsoka's point of view_

It's been a few long and boring days but I've finally been allowed to leave the hospital. Thankfully, my family had spent a lot of time with me there. Princess Zaa Vashee had also stopped by and she had stayed a lot longer than the regular visiting hours allowed. However, no one of the hospital staff had dared to send the princess away. My wounds had healed nicely and the hospital staff had declared that I could leave. I still need to take it easy for a few weeks, my full strength hasn't returned yet. At least I'm out of the hospital.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch in my family's house, just relaxing a bit. Mom and dad went out to get some groceries and Marina, Rosette and Lilo had to attend some kind of meeting with the royal family. I can't help but feel relieved that everything worked out so well. Fighting alongside Barriss, the other Jedi and the clones after the way they hunted me down several weeks before was very trying. Having the same armoured soldiers following me again had made me feel very uncomfortable. But I had managed to pull through despite those feelings.

I sigh and look at Lux' locket lying on the table in front of me. A wave of sadness rolls over me as I recall what Lilo told me yesterday.

;-

_Corvala hospital, the day before_

_Ahsoka was lying in her bed at the hospital when her sister Lilo entered the room. "Hey Ahsoka." She said. Ahsoka looked up and smiled when she saw her sister. "Hey Lilo." She replied. Lilo moved to the side of the bed and sat down in one of the chairs. "Ahsoka, I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news." Lilo told her little sister. Ahsoka's face turned a little worried. "What do you mean?" she asked. Lilo sighed and handed Ahsoka back the broken locket Lux had given her. Ahsoka looked at the locket now in her hands. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I visited several of the best jewelers in Corvala but they all said the same thing. I'm afraid that it's beyond repair. They can take out the crystal and make a different type of locket, but that's something you'll have to decide yourself." Lilo said. "I see," Ahsoka replied softly, "Thank you for trying Lilo."_

;-

_Present day, Ahsoka's point of view_

"_What am I going to do with the locket?"_ I wonder. "_Should I have it remade somehow?"_ I keep staring at the locket for a while. The gold locket was completely wrecked, but the cyan crystal was still intact. I sigh and get up. After putting the locket in my pocket I make my way to the garden. I sit down in the same spot as before, right next to the flowerbed. I smile spreads across my face. Mom obviously loves nice flowers as much as I do. Closing my eyes, I open myself to the Force and let my mind wander around on its currents.

;-

_General point of view_

Haymish and Yuae Tano arrived back at their house. "Ahsoka? We're back." Yuae called to her daughter as they stepped inside. There was no response. They moved to the living room and saw that the door to the garden was open. "She's probably in the garden." Haymish said to his wife. She nodded. "You're probably right." She replied. "How about you go and see how she's doing? I'll take care of the bags." Haymish said. "Alright, thanks dear." Yuae replied. She stepped outside of the house and looked around the garden. She quickly spotted her daughter sitting next to the flowerbed. Yuae made her way to the flowerbed and sat down. Ahsoka obviously noticed her presence. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi mom." She said. "Hello Ahsoka, I see that you've discovered my little patch of flowers." Her mother replied. Ahsoka nodded. "Yes I did. I've always liked nature and gardens, guess now I know why." She said with a chuckle. Her mother nodded. "Taking care of a garden is a lot of work, but the result is certainly worth it." Yuae said smiling. Ahsoka smiled back. "You would've loved the gardens of the Jedi Temple. They are very beautiful as well." She said. "That was one of the upsides of being a Jedi, I've seen a lot of amazing places." Ahsoka looked up at the sky. "I've been to Ryloth, Naboo, Onderon and even Raxus. All of those planets were quite amazing in their own right, even despite the damages of the war." She said with a big smile. Yuae chuckled a bit as her daughter told of all of the places she had seen. "It's quite amazing how far you've traveled. I don't know if I would be able to do the same." She replied.

"The bad part is that we had to fight a lot of battles." Ahsoka continued as her father came outside carrying several drinks. "But the good part is that we were able to help so many people. And I've made a lot of different friends all over the galaxy." She said as she took one of the drinks her dad offered. "Thanks dad." He smiled and sat down next to his wife. "Sounds like you've had some wild adventures." He said to Ahsoka. "Yeah, no kidding. I've been wounded quite a bit as well." She replied. "Lilo said that padawan Offee mentioned something like that on the ship. You haven't received any permanent damage, have you?" her mother asked concerned. Ahsoka shook her head. "Fortunately not, the healers at the Temple really know what they're doing, so my wounds were always treated well." She replied. "But I have been through quite a few things." "Like what?" Her father asked a bit cautiously. Ahsoka sighed and took a sip of her drink. "Well, I've been shot, cut by flying debris, blown-up, electrocuted, beaten… Heck, I've even contracted the Blue Shadow virus." She said. This caused quite a bit of confusion to her parents. "The Blue Shadow virus? But that's extinct, isn't it?" her mother asked somewhat shocked. Ahsoka nodded. "Yea, it was. Unfortunately, a few crazy Separatists hired an insane scientist to recreate the virus." She explained. "Bad part: he succeeded; even worse part: he also made it airborne. Thankfully, me and my clones, along with Senator Amidala, were able to prevent the virus from being spread. We were all infected with it, but Anakin and Master Kenobi were able to find the cure in time." Her parents looked quite worried when she finished. "The Blue Shadow virus, I still remember the horrifying stories about that. And an airborne variant no less. And here I was thinking that those Separatists couldn't get any more violent." Haymish replied shaking his head. "How come no one knows about this?" he asked Ahsoka. She sighed. "That's because the Jedi Council and other Republic officers thought that it would be better to keep it quiet. They didn't want to strike fear in the public. After all, that's just what the Separatists wanted." She replied. "Unbelievable… I hope that this war can end without any more needless suffering." Yuae said. "Yeah, me too." Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka and her parents kept talking for a while about the more positive experiences of her travels as a Jedi. Her parents shared some more stories about everything that they went true and other things that had happened on Shili. Then several clouds started to form and cut off the sun's rays. Ahsoka felt a shiver run down her spine. She could tell that her parents felt the same. "It's getting a little chilly, how about we go back inside? I'd better start to get dinner ready." Her mother said as she and her husband got up. "Alright, do you need some help in the kitchen?" Ahsoka asked as she got up as well. "If you want to, then gladly." Yuae replied. Ahsoka nodded and followed her parents inside.

;-

_Outside the Royal palace, transport area_

_General point of view_

Marina, Rosette and Lilo stood outside the Royal palace, about to leave and head for home. Princess Zaa Vashee was there as well, smiling widely. "If everything goes well, we'll be able to throw Ahsoka's thank you party in two days." She said excitedly. Marina and Lilo both chuckled. "We'll do our best to make sure that Ahsoka doesn't learn about it in the meantime. It's supposed to be a surprise after all." Lilo said. "I'll be back tomorrow to help with the preparations." Marina said to Zaa Vashee. Zaa nodded. "Alright, I'll be waiting." she replied. Lilo sighed. "I have a meeting on Coruscant a few days after the party so I have to prepare for that." She said a little sadly. "Don't worry sis, we'll take care of things." Marina replied comfortingly. "Goodbye milady." She said as she turned to Zaa. "Goodbye girls, good luck keeping this a secret from Ahsoka." She replied. They all laughed as Marina, Rosette and Lilo got in their transport and left.

;-

_Coruscant, room of a thousand fountains_

_General point of view_

Anakin Skywalker sighed in frustration as he sat between the fountains. He'd rather be elsewhere, but he really needed to calm down. He recalled his earlier conversation with Obi-Wan.

;-

"_Anakin." Obi-Wan said somewhat concerned. "What is it Master?" he replied a bit irritated. "Anakin, I don't have to be a Jedi to see how stressed out you are. You need to try and relax a bit." The older Jedi told him. Anakin sighed. "I know, it just…" "I'm worried about her as well Anakin. But beating yourself up over it won't change anything." Obi-Wan replied as he placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Why don't you try visiting the Room of a thousand fountains? That place always helps me easy my mind." Anakin shook his head. "I don't know Master." He said. "Just give it a try." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin gave in and made his way to the room of a thousand fountains._

;-

"_Perhaps this place just isn't for me…"_ Anakin thought as he sat between the fountains. "_How come Ahsoka found this place relaxing?"_ he wondered silently. He recalled a few times when he had found Ahsoka meditating between the fountains. She had explained to him that the movement of the water was very soothing. He had been unable to understand it then and he still couldn't find the same sense of peace as she could.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone approach. He looked up and saw the Togrutan Jedi Master Shaak Ti walk up to him. "Good afternoon Skywalker." She greeted him. He nodded in return. "Master Ti." She sat down on the edge of the fountain next to him. "I could sense your worrying from a distance. What's troubling you?" she asked in her usual calm voice. Anakin sighed. "It's about Ahsoka, isn't it?" she asked. Anakin nodded. "Yes. I know what the Code says about letting go, but I just can't help but being worried about her." He replied. Shaak nodded. "I understand. Luminara mentioned in her report that she was severely injured. However, I don't think that you have to worry about her this much." She said. Anakin looked at her slightly confused. "What do you mean? I don't even know where she is or who she's with, let alone her condition." He replied. Shaak smiled at him. "Do you remember what Aayla told us? About who Ahsoka was with?" she asked him. Anakin looked down for a moment. "Those Togrutan warriors you mean? I forgot the name." he replied. Shaak nodded. "Yes, those warriors are known as the H'Raani M'Kai. They are the royal guards of the Shilian Royal family. They normally only answer to the Royal family." She explained. Anakin kept silent and allowed her to continue. "The fact that they were there with Ahsoka and that she could give them orders means that she has most likely earned the king of Shili's favor. And, seeing as how she saved his daughter, I'm sure that she being treated well by the Royal family." She finished. Anakin looked a little more at ease. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. Shaak nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. I've met the king of Shili several years ago. He is an honorable man. There's not a doubt in my mind that he will make sure that Ahsoka is alright." She replied. Anakin looked a lot more relieved now. "Thank you Master Ti." He said. "Anytime Skywalker." Shaak replied as she got up and left.

Anakin thought about what the Togrutan Master had just told him. "_Perhaps she's right. Ahsoka's strong enough to take care of herself. And she did save the princess of Shili."_ He sighed deeply. "_Still, it'd be better if I really knew more about how she's doing."_ He looked at the fountains in front of him, staring at the flow of the water. "_Stay safe Snips._"

**;-**

**That's it for this chapter.**

**I managed to find a bit of time between my studying. I know, there's not a lot happening in this chapter. The upcoming chapters might be a little slow. On the agenda: Ahsoka's 'thank you' party and Lilo's meeting with a Senator on Coruscant. Who do you think it is? **

**I wanted to bring Anakin back a bit, so I added the last part. I'd imagine that he'd still be worried about Ahsoka.**

**They aren't going to meet just yet. I do have a storyline planned and I have a meeting for them in mind. However, it will still be a little while and I have no idea how long it will take to write. I might combine a few things or split them in different chapters, but I need to work this out first. So, patience is required.**

**Next update will probably be up somewhere at the beginning of July.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Gratitude

**Chapter 20 – Gratitude**

**It took a little bit longer to update my stories than I thought. I had a bit less access to the pc with my stories than I had planned. In any case, I'm finally done with school for this year. I waited with uploading until I had finished both this chapter and another chapter for my Barriss story. These two chapters are a lot 'lighter' than my other chapters. Both include a bit of a celebration. I felt like writing some happier chapters to celebrate being done with school.**

**I've also uploaded something extra, more about that at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

**;-**

_Shili, Corvala_

_General point of view_

Ahsoka smiled as she made her way to the front door of her and her family's house. Despite what she thought earlier, she's been a lot less bored than she had initially thought. Her parents both had to go to work, Marina had an appointment with Princes Zaa Vashee and she had taken Rosette with her and Lilo had to arrange things for a meeting on Coruscant. As a result, she had been alone in the house. After a short time of thinking and some meditating Ahsoka had decided to take a walk around the block. It was a really great neighborhood. The neighbors were all kind people, she had stopped to talk with a few of them and their kids. She chuckled a bit, those kids had been really curious about what is was like as an Jedi. After some time of telling them a few more pleasant stories they had parted ways again. Those kids still had more school in the afternoon and they had to get ready for that. Ahsoka had gone home as well.

She unlocked the door with the key her parents had given her and went inside. She was a bit surprised to find Lilo sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Lilo, are you back already?" she asked her sister as she walked up to her. "Oh hey Ahsoka," Lilo replied, "Yes, I've made all of the arrangements for my trip. I just have to read through these documents and then I'll be prepared for the meeting." She said as she gestured at the holopad on the table. "Where did you go anyway?" Lilo asked her younger sister. Ahsoka sat down at the table as well. "I took a little walk around the block and spoke to some of the neighbors." She replied. "They're nice people." Ahsoka said with a smile. "That's true, does this mean that you're feeling better?" Lilo asked. Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing fine." She replied. Lilo gave a look. Ahsoka sighed. "Alright, I had to take a little break during my walk, but other than that I'm fine." She replied. Lilo gave a little smile. "Well, the doctors did say that it would take a little while before you have your full strength back. Don't be discouraged by that." She said. Ahsoka chuckled. "Don't worry sis, it'll take a lot more than that to discourage me." She replied. Lilo smiled. "That's good to know." She said. "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?" Ahsoka asked as she got up. "Some blue milk would be nice, thanks." Lilo replied.

Ahsoka came back a moment later with the drinks and sat down again. Lilo nodded in thanks as Ahsoka handed her the drink. "So Lilo, I've been meaning to ask," Ahsoka said, "Which Senator are you meeting?" she asked. "I have an appointment with the Senator from Naboo, Senator Amidala." Lilo replied. "You have a meeting with Padmé?" Ahsoka asked surprised. Lilo looked surprised for a moment, but then remembered what Ahsoka had told them about her life as a Jedi. "I forgot, you know her very well. What is she like?" Lilo asked. Ahsoka smiled. "Padmé and I were very close. She's a great person to be around. She's very different from other politicians I've met." She replied. "what do you mean by that?" Lilo asked. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Well, Padmé is the type of Senator that's not afraid to get her hands dirty or to speak up for the public. She's definitely not afraid to take risks, she's dragged me, Anakin and a few others into some crazy adventures before." She replied with a smile. Lilo laughed a bit. "She does sound very interesting if you describe her like that." Ahsoka laughed as well. "Yeah, maybe a bit. But she really is a nice person to be around." She said. Ahsoka then thought of something. "What's on your mind?" Lilo asked. "Anakin and Padmé have known each other for quite a while and their good friends. There's a good change that you'll see him with her." She replied. "Really? Well, after everything you've told us about him I'd like to meet him." Lilo said. Ahsoka sighed. "Knowing Anakin he's probably still worrying about me. You'll probably find him pacing around and complaining about things in her company." She said causing Lilo to chuckle. "If you do see him, can you tell him I'm doing fine?" Ahsoka asked. Lilo chuckled for a moment before replying. "Sure, I'll tell him." Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks sis. I'll leave you to your reading." She replied as she got up. "Alright, talk to you later." Lilo said as she continued studying.

;-

_Several hours later_

Marina sat down next to her sister. "Hey Lilo." She said. "Hey Marina, so? How did the planning go?" Lilo asked. Marina smiled widely. "Everything's all set for tomorrow night." She said excitedly. "Great, but how are we going to get Ahsoka there?" Lilo replied. "We thought of that. We're going to say that we have to attend a little meeting with the whole family. I'm sure that she won't say no." Marina explained. Lilo smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. I can't wait to see her reaction." She replied.

Both sisters continued talking for a while about the party.

;-

_The next day_

Ahsoka sat on her bed in her room, meditating. All kinds of thoughts and images flashed through her mind. A lot of these images were too vague too make out. Other images didn't seem very relevant to her. Ahsoka sighed deeply, the Force was not being very calming right now. "There's probably a lot of fighting going on right now somewhere." She muttered to herself.

One image she had seen lingered around in her head. Using the Force she floated the broken locket in front of her. "_Could that really work?_" she thought. Ahsoka kept staring at the locket for a moment, pondering about her options before she placed it gently on her nightstand next to the bed.

Shortly after she had placed the locket down Ahsoka could sense a presence approaching her room. She quickly recognized the identity of the presence. "_Marina."_ When her sister reached the door Ahsoka opened it with a flick of her wrist just as Marina was about to knock. Marina looked surprised for a moment but then smiled as she entered the room. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?" she asked. Ahsoka shook her head 'no'. "No, not at all. I was trying to meditate, but I ended up doing a lot of thinking and I started to give myself a headache." She replied. Marina chuckled. "So, what's up?" Ahsoka asked. "Well, we have a little meeting at the palace tonight with the whole family. I just wanted to ask if you could join us as well?" Marina replied. Ahsoka thought about it for a moment before replying. "To be honest, political meetings and things like that aren't exactly my favorite thing, no offence sis, but… Yeah, I guess I'll go with you." She said. Marina smiled. "That's great, thanks Ahsoka." She replied excitedly. "_What's gotten into her all of a sudden? It's just a meeting right?"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. "Now then, there's just one more thing…" Marina began. "Yes?" Ahsoka asked, raising one of her eyebrow markings. "Well, you see, it's kind of an official thing, so… you have be dressed for the occasion." Marina said. Ahsoka looked a little confused. "Meaning you have to wear a dress." Marina continued. Ahsoka groaned. "Really?" she asked annoyed. Marina nodded 'yes' with a smile on her face. "But I don't even have a dress." Ahsoka said, hoping to convince her sister that she could wear something else besides a dress. Marina wouldn't have any of it. "Don't worry Ahsoka, Lilo and I have plenty of different dresses. I'm sure we can find something that suits you." She said. Ahsoka tried to think of some other excuse so that she wouldn't have to wear a dress, however, she could sense that her sister wasn't going to give it up. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" she asked. Marina shook her head 'no'. "Alright then…" Ahsoka said with a sigh. Marina smiled excitedly. "Come on, let's see what we can find for you." She replied as she led Ahsoka out of the room.

A few hours later everyone had finished preparing. Marina, Lilo and Rosette had really enjoyed making Ahsoka try on a large number of different dresses. Marina was wearing a light-blue dress and Rosette was wearing a pink dress. Lilo was dressed in a similar dress as her sister, only in purple. Right now they were waiting for Ahsoka to come down. "Ahsoka! Come on, we have to go!" Lilo called out to her sister. A large groan was heard followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "I feel kinda uncomfortable like this." Ahsoka said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Nonsense Ahsoka, you look great!" Marina said. Ahsoka was wearing a long flowing dark blue dress. "I don't know…" she said with a sigh. "You _do_ look great in that Ahsoka." Yuae told her daughter. Ahsoka smiled and blushed a bit. "Come on, let's go. It'd be rude to be late." Haymish said. Everyone agreed and they left.

;-

_At the palace_

Ahsoka and her family entered the palace. It was obvious to Ahsoka that her sisters were up to something. The way they were smiling earlier was a dead giveaway. "_What are they up to?"_ she wondered to herself. "Is something wrong Ahsoka?" her father asked when he noticed her expression. "No dad, everything's fine." She replied. _ "Oh well, guess I'll find out soon enough."_

Marina and Lilo led them through the palace. After a few minutes they arrived at a rather large set of doors. Marina and Lilo went inside, followed by Ahsoka, Rosette and their parents. When Ahsoka entered the large room a loud applause was heard. Ahsoka looked in shock around the room. Princess Zaa Vashee, her brother and their parents stood at the end of a large table and numerous other people were gathered in the room as well. "W-What is this?" Ahsoka asked slightly startled and confused. "What does it look like?" Lilo replied with a chuckle. "It's a thank you party silly." She said smiling. "Wha…?" Ahsoka replied still somewhat confused. Zaa Vashee approached them. "We've been trying to find some way to thank you and we came up with a little surprise party." She said with a large smile. Ahsoka looked at Zaa Vashee and her sisters. "You guys…"she said softly. "Come on." Zaa Vashee said as she led Ahsoka and her family to the end of the table. They all sat down next to the royal family. King Zhorin got up. "Welcome my friends. You've all heard about the recent events and the kidnapping of my daughter Zaa." He began. "Tonight, we've gathered here to say thanks to the person that helped and risked her own life to save my daughter, Ahsoka Tano." He said as he gestured at Ahsoka. She blushed and looked around the table. There were a few familiar faces amongst the people, several advisors she had briefly seen when she spoke to the king and queen about her vision before the rescue. She didn't know any of their names however. Three people on the table she did recognize: Lania, the little Togrutan girl she met on her flight to Shili and her parents Dar'leena and Kaltor. They were seated next to her parents, opposite Ahsoka on the table. "Ahsoka," the king continued, "You saved my daughter from a horrible fate and you have done the people of Shili a tremendous service. For that, you have my eternal gratitude. If there is ever anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask." He said. As he finished and sat down a small round of applause was heard. Everyone looked at Ahsoka as they expected her to say something. She slowly got up. "Everyone, thank you. I…I don't know what to say." Ahsoka said. "I'm not really used to this. I mean… Being raised as a Jedi, I was always thought to be humble… I've never experienced such a display of gratitude." she sighed. "I'm really speechless… Thank you." She said with a nervous chuckle. Ahsoka sat back down, her lekku flushed a deep dark colour. "The only one we should be thanking is you, Ahsoka." Prince Zolar said with a smile. "Now, let's enjoy this celebration and the rest of the evening." As he finished speaking several palace staff appeared out of an adjacent room, carrying multiple trays. They placed the trays on the table and took of the covers. Ahsoka stared wide-eyed at the contents of the plates. All kinds of exotic and expensive looked dished were being placed on the table. "Wow, I've definitely never had food like this before. It all looks great." Ahsoka admitted. Zaa Vashee chuckled next to her. "I'm glad to hear that. You really deserve this." She said with a large smile. "Still, I feel that you deserve a bit more." Ahsoka looked at the Togrutan princess. "Really? Isn't this enough already?" she asked a little stunned. Zaa chuckled a bit. "Well, I don't know. You rescued me from an awful nightmare and I just feel like I should give you a larger reward or something." She replied. Ahsoka could sense that Zaa wasn't going to change her mind about this nor would she let it go. Ahsoka sighed. "Tell you what, if I think of something I'll let you know. Will that work?" she asked. Zaa smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." She replied.

"Ahsoka is doing quite well for herself isn't she Yuae?" Dar'Leena asked Yuae. "It certainly looks so. But how do you know her?" Yuae asked in return. Dar'Leena smiled. "We met her on our flight back to Shili. Lania got unfortunately separated from us. Ahsoka found her and helped her find us again. I had no idea she was your daughter though." The other woman explained. Yuae smiled. "I had no idea that she was on her way back to Shili. I was so shocked to, out of nowhere, see my daughter standing at our front door. She's been through a very rough time, but I'm very glad to have her back with us." Yuae said with a smile as she looked at her daughter talking with the Shilian princess.

;-

The party went on. Ahsoka really enjoyed everything. It still made her feel a little overwhelmed that this was all for her. Even though she didn't really know anyone, it was still a great evening.

"Excuse me Ahsoka." One of the male Togruta seated on the other side of her said. "Yes?" she replied. "There is something that I wanted to ask of you." He said. "Sure, what is it?" Ahsoka asked. "Well, you see, my daughter is Force-sensitive. A Jedi wanted to take her to the Jedi Temple two years ago, but I didn't want him to take her." He explained. Ahsoka kept quiet and nodded for him to continue. "With all of the negative news about the Jedi Order then I didn't want her to get involved with that. Only now, uhm…" he continued. "Yes?" Ahsoka asked when she noticed his hesitation. "Well, lately she's been having some…issues…" he said. Ahsoka thought about his answer. _"Something with her Force control, probably."_ "What kind of issues do you mean?" she asked. "Well, for instance, a few days ago she had a little fit during dinner and… In her anger she caused all of the plates to fly into the ceiling…" he explained, earning a few rounds of laughter from around the table. "She's unable to control this… Force ability she has and I was wondering if maybe, you could teach her a few things so that whole flying plates thing won't happen again." He said his request. Ahsoka was taken aback. "Uhm…" she began. "Please miss, that incident has really shaken her up. She's worried that she might hurt others unintentionally." He said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can right now." Ahsoka replied with a sigh. "What do you mean? Is something wrong Ahsoka?" Marina asked slightly concerned next to her. "No no, I'm alright, it's just…" Ahsoka thought about her words before continuing. "You know everything that happened to me with the Order. After all of that, I'm still a little bit confused and…" she sighed deeply. "I need to get things together myself first." She finished explaining. The man nodded. "I see. I heard about the things that happened, so I understand if you need some time. But please, think about helping my daughter." He requested again. Ahsoka smiled at him. "As soon as I get things together I'll see what I can do for her." She replied. "Thank you." The man said.

;-

The celebration continued for about another hour. After that everyone had started to go home. Ahsoka and her family bid the royal family a good evening. Zaa Vashee reminded Ahsoka of her promise to think of something as a potential reward. As they made their way out of the palace Shaden Zadane, leader of the H'Raani M'Kai, came up to them. "Good evening, everyone." He greeted them. "How was the party?" he asked, looking at Ahsoka. She smiled. "It was incredible." She said enthusiastically. "I'm glad to hear that." Shaden replied. "Before you head back, I have something for you." He said. Ahsoka looked surprised. "You too?" she asked. He chuckled. "Yes, me too. That's the prize you have to pay as a savior." He replied as he pulled something from his tool belt. It was a cylinder shaped object, similar to a lightsaber handle. He pushed a button on the side. Ahsoka and her family looked on in shock and surprise as the object extended into a spear. "It's an old tradition of our people to gift weapons to those who have done a great service to others. We did a bit of research on you. In our people's traditional star signs, you were born under the symbol of the huntress. Other great fighters who were born under that symbol all used a spear as a weapon." He explained as he handed Ahsoka the weapon. "This is our way of saying thanks for helping us save the princess." Shaden said. Ahsoka looked the weapon over. The handle was made of a combination of different alloys, giving it a bronze colour. "The handle, as well as the tip of the spear are combined with Mandalorian iron, this makes it capable of withstanding even the blade of a lightsaber." Shaden explained. "Wow, it's amazing. Thank you." Ahsoka managed to say. Shaden nodded. "I don't know what the future holds for you Ahsoka, but there will be a place for you amongst our group if you want to." He replied. "Thank you Shaden, I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I'm sure I'll visit you and the others occasionally." Ahsoka replied.

They said their goodbyes and after that Ahsoka and her family went home.

**;-**

**I'm going to end this chapter here. **

**A nice little celebration party. There's not so much detail in the dresses, I know. I can't describe such things well, so just use your imagination.**

**The last bit was a bit inspired by two other writers. The spear was inspired by "Under Blackened Skies" from **_**iSparks**_**, Ahsoka fights with a spear in this story. I could really imagine her using a weapon like that so I added it here. I'm not sure if she'll use it later on, but I thought it fit nicely in the whole thanking thing and as a bit more Togrutan culture thing. There's not a lot known about the Togruta culture, so I just made up my own thing. I'm not going to spoil the story of **_**iSparks **_**here, just go and read it, it's good.**

**The star sign thing is a bit inspired by "Star Wars Zodiacs" from **_**TheWrongJedi**_**. The other stories from this writer are pretty good as well. **

**In the next chapter Lilo will visit Padmé. How will she react?**

**Like I mentioned above, I've also uploaded a story idea I had. Please read that and review it. I'd like to know what other people think about it and whether or not I should write the story.**

**Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21 - A Crystal revived

**Chapter 21 – A Crystal revived**

**The normal conversations in this chapter are all in Togruti because we're still on Shili. When things change to multiple languages I'll add a little note.**

**So, "text like this" is normal conversation, "**_**text like this"**_** are thoughts of people.**

**;-**

"_Come on Skyguy, I know you can do better than that!" Ahsoka taunted Anakin as she brought her twin blades down on him. He grunted as he blocked her strike with his own lightsaber. "Not bad Snips, you've gotten faster." He replied with a smirk. Ahsoka chuckled as she disengaged their blade lock and struck at Anakin's feet. He dodged and jumped a few feet back. "I told you that I've become a lot stronger! Don't underestimate me Anakin, you'll regret it!" Ahsoka teased. Anakin chuckled. "It's good to have you back Snips." He said with a large smile._

;-

_Ahsoka's point of view_

I yawn loudly as I get up and rub my eyes. I'm still a tad sleepy, that party really wore me out. It was definitely worth it, though. "_Those girls…"_ I think with a smile. _"To think that my sisters and the princess of Shili would do such a thing."_ I lay back down on the bed and cross my arms behind my head. "_What was with that dream? Was it some kind of vision?"_ The dream I just had confuses me quite a bit. I saw myself sparring with Anakin in one of the Temple's training rooms. _"Does this mean that I'll rejoin the Order one day?"_ I ask myself. I let out a deep sigh. _"It would be great to be back with all of my friends again, but I don't think I return soon."_ The betrayal of the Council is still fresh in my memory. If I were to return now, I don't think that I would be able to trust them. It's still too soon. "_I wonder how they would react when they learn I met my family?"_ As the thought crosses my mind I can't help but laugh a bit. That would be an interesting conversation…

I shake away the thoughts for now. "_I'd rather not think about these things any further now…"_. I decide to concentrate on a different part of my vision. "_I saw the same thing in my other vision yesterday. Hmmm…"_ I stare at the ceiling for a while as I think about the idea. "I should be able to gather everything I need in the city, although some parts may not be so ease to come across…" I mutter quietly to myself. "Wait a minute, Zaa told me to tell her if I needed anything. Maybe I could ask her to obtain some of the parts for me?" A smile spreads across my face. "_That just might work."_ I get out of the bed and grab some clothes. After getting ready for the day I make my way downstairs.

As I enter the living room I find Lilo and Rosette both sitting on the couch, Rosette watching the tv and Lilo reading something. "Good morning." I tell them. Lilo looks up from her datapad. "Morning Ahsoka." She replies. "Hi auntie 'Soka." Rosette says as she looks at me. I look around the room. I can hear mom and dad in the kitchen, but I don't see Marina. "Is your mommy up yet?" I ask Rosette. She shook her head. "Mommy's sick, she's still in bed." Rosette replies. This confuses me quite a bit, she looked fine yesterday. "Hey Rose, how about you go and see if breakfast is ready yet?" Lilo asks. Rosette nods eagerly and jumps of the couch and goes to the kitchen. Lilo sighs a bit. "Marina has a bit of a hangover… she may have had a bit too much wine." She explains with a slightly amused smile on her face. I can't help but laugh a little as I recall that part about last night. Marina had spent a lot time talking with Zaa's older brother Zolar, all the while drinking some wine. "She did seem to enjoy being around prince Zolar…" I say to Lilo. She nods. "Yeah, that's certainly true." She replied with a giggle. "What do you mean?" I ask curiously. I can tell that there's more to it. "Marina and him went to the same school for a long time. She has a bit of a thing for him." Lilo replies with a smile. I sit down next to Lilo on the couch. "Really?" I ask with a chuckle. "Yeah, she told me that some time ago. She never told him about it though." Lilo replied. "Why not?" I ask my sister. "Well, being a prince, you can image that Zolar was quite the popular one. Marina was always a tad shy back then and she didn't think that she would have a chance with him. She also didn't want to be rejected." Lilo shrugged. "And now that she has Rosette, she's not sure that he'd be interested in her. They became good friends, but not more than that." Lilo explained. I nod. "I see. That's… well, kinda sad in a way." I reply. "Yeah, but Marina is still pretty happy with Rosette. So don't let it worry you." Lilo says. "Alright, I won't." I reply as I look at the stairs. "How is she feeling now? You said she had somewhat of a hangover." I ask Lilo. "She's got a pretty bad headache and she's a bit nauseous from the alcohol. She just needs to rest a bit." Lilo explains. "Maybe I can help her out a bit with the Force later. I'm not an expert, but I do know I few things about healing and easing pain with the Force." I reply. "That sounds useful. I'm pretty sure she might appreciate that. She didn't sound very happy when she woke up." Lilo comments. We both chuckle for a bit.

"Anyway, enough about that for now." Lilo says with a dismissing wave of her hand. "Did you like the party?" She asks excitedly. I smile widely. "Like is an understatement. It was great!" I reply enthusiastically. Lilo smiles as well. "I'm definitely not used to things like that, but I won't complain. It was amazing." I say. "That's great to hear, Ahsoka. We really wanted to make sure you had a good time." Lilo replies. "I had a great time, thanks sis." I say as I lean towards her and give her a quick hug. She hugs me back. "You're welcome Ahsoka." Lilo replies. As we separate again Rosette walks in. "Breakfast's ready." She says excitedly. We both get up follow her into the kitchen.

;-

After breakfast I quietly make my way into Marina's room. She's lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Marina." I say, making sure to keep my voice down. "Hi Ahsoka." She replies softly. I make my way to the bed and sit down on the bed. "Lilo told me what happened. How do you feel?" I ask her. Marina sighs. "Of course she told you…" she says. "Well, after '_visiting'_ the refresher I'm not so nauseous anymore, but I still have a massive headache." I manage to suppress laughing at her frustrated voice. "I see." I reply softly. "Hey Marina, I know a few things about using the Force to heal wounds and ease pain. I'm not a trained healer, but I thought that I might be able to ease your headache a little." I explain. "That is, if you want me to try?" I ask her. "Gladly, anything is better than this. It feels like there's a rancor is dancing in my head." She replies with a groan. I chuckle a little bit before placing my hand on her forehead. I close my eyes and outstretch my feelings with the Force. I slowly sense around Marina's feelings, making sure not to overdo it. The healing lessons I followed at the Temple and the few things I learned from Barriss are really helping me now. I can clearly sense Marina's pain and where it's coming from. With the Force I gently push it away in waves. After a few minutes of doing this I open my eyes again. I study Marina's expression for a minute, she looks a lot more relaxed now. Marina sighs with relief. "That worked wonders Ahsoka, thank you." She says with a tired smile. "You're welcome Marina, especially after that great party you guys organized for me." I reply. Marina chuckles a bit. "I'm glad you liked it." She says. I smile at her. "You still look very tired, sis. You should try to rest a bit more. Try to keep your relax your mind a bit, otherwise you headache might return." I tell her. She nods slowly. "Alright." She replies as she rests her head comfortably on the pillow. I leave the room and quietly shut the door.

As I come back down in the living room Rosette immediately walks up to me. "Is mommy okay?" she asks concerned. I kneel down so that I'm at eyelevel with her. "She's going to be just fine. She just needs to rest for a little while. Maybe you can bring her some juice or something later, that should help her get better." I say to her. Her worried expression changes into a smile. "Okay, I will." She replies happily. "So you were able to do something for Marina?" Lilo asks. I get up and nod. "Yes, I was able to ease her headache, she just needs to sleep now." I explain as I walk up to the couch. "Good, she really sounded quite irritated when she woke up." Lilo replies with a smile. I chuckle a little bit. "She'll hopefully not have that problem again." I say to her.

At this moment my dad walks in the room as well. "Hey dad?" I ask him. "Yes Ahsoka?" he replies as he moves towards me. "I wanted to go out and pick up a few things in town. Can I borrow the speeder bike?" I ask. "What kind of things do you need to get?" he asks in return. "That's a little secret." I reply with a little smirk. "Hmmm. Well, you know how to fly that speeder right?" he asks. I nod. "I can fly pretty much anything. Guess that was one advantage of having a technology obsessed master." I reply with a smile. Dad chuckles a bit at that. "I guess that's true. Alright, you can take the speeder. Just be careful." He says. "I will, thanks dad." I reply as I go upstairs to grab a few things from my room. When I have everything I make my way down again. "I'll be back later." I tell my family and go to the garage.

;-

A few minutes later I'm flying through the streets of Corvala. The traffic is pretty quiet thankfully, so I can fly I little slower and enjoy the sights a bit more. The only other time I could really see my people's culture was on Kiros and that wasn't really a moment for sightseeing. Being around so many of my own people is great.

I arrive at the main shopping area and park the speeder in one of the designated zones. I make my way to the main shopping mall. _"This place is pretty big."_ I think to myself as in enter the building. _"Now where to go?"_ I wonder. There is a map of the building so I make my way towards it. "_Let's see… Clothes, sporting goods, toys…"_ I study the map a bit. _"Maybe there, mechanical goods and hobby items, that's worth a try."_ I decide and begin walking to the area I saw on the map.

It takes me a short moment to get there, this place is a lot larger than it appears on the map. Getting through the large toy section in one piece was a challenge as well. Dodging remote controlled cars, planes and helicopters would make an excellent Jedi agility exercise. Still, it's great to see so many children just enjoying themselves.

After reaching the area I look around. There are just as many stores here as in any other parts of the store. I sigh a bit. "_Where to start?"_ I wonder. I decide to try and see if the Force can be of help. Letting it guide my feet, I move to one of the stores. I guess the gamble paid off, because this place has a large supply of different types of materials and whatnot. "Good morning miss, can I help you find something?" One of the store clerks asks as he walks up to me. "No thank you, I'm sure I can find what I'm searching for." I reply. He nods in response. "Very well miss, if you need anything be sure to ask one of the staff." I nod as well. "Alright, I will." I walk towards the boxes of materials they have on display. There are a lot of different materials available in this place. I walk past the different boxes and check the materials inside, trying to find one type that feels right. After examining numerous different types I stop at one of the boxes. The material in here is very familiar. "_This is the same lightweight material as my…"_ I think as a smile spreads on my face. This is definitely the right one I was looking for. I make sure to get enough of the material before continuing looking the rest of the parts I need.

;-

After a few hours and visiting multiple stores I've gathered almost all of the parts I require. However, there's still a few parts I was unable to find. "P_erhaps Zaa Vashee can help me with those. I'm sure she can have a bunch of people look for them…"_ I think too myself. I make my way back to the parking area and pickup my dad's speeder. I depart for the Royal palace, hoping that Zaa is there at least. "_Being a princess she probably has a pretty busy schedule." _

;-

About twenty minutes later I arrive at the main entrance of the palace. It's busy as it usually is, a lot of people entering and leaving the large building. "_How am I going to find her in this place?"_ I can't help but wonder. After passing through the security check at the entrance I walk through the main hall of the palace. I spot Cira, one of the H'Raani M'Kai soldiers, walking through the halls as well. "Hello Cira, how are you?" I greet her as I walk up to her. "Ah, hello Ahsoka." She replies. "I'm fine. How about you?" she asks in return. "I'm doing a lot better. Thank you." I reply with a smile. "That's good to hear. Is there something I can help you with?" Cira asks. "Actually yes. I was looking for princess Vashee, I wanted to ask something of her. Do you know where she is?" I ask. Cira nods. "Yes I do. She's leaving for a meeting in about 10 minutes, so if you want to talk to her you'd better make it quick." She replies. I nod. "I won't take that long." I say. Cira nods. "Alright then. Come on, I'll take you to her. But we'd better hurry." She replies as she gestures at one of the other hallways. "Right, lead the way." I say.

;-

As we arrive at the room Zaa Vashee was in preparing for her meeting, she and her escort just got out of the room. She smiles when she spots me. "Hello Ahsoka." She says as she walks up to us. "Hello princess Vashee." I reply as I bow respectfully. Zaa told me to save all of the formalities when we're alone, but around so many of the palace staff it might be better to show the proper respects. "I wanted to ask you something real quick, if you don't mind." I tell her. "Off course, what is it?" she replies. "Well, it's about what you told me at the party, that if I needed anything I should ask you." I tell her. She smiles. "Well, you've certainly thought of something real quick, haven't you?" she replies a bit teasingly. I look at her in slight surprise. "I'm just kidding, what can I do for you?" Zaa asks. "I was trying to gather a bunch of materials for something. But I'm having trouble finding a few things and I thought that maybe you could help me with that." I explain. "Sure, that I can definitely help you with." She replies with a smile. "That's great. I wrote the things I need down so it's a little easier." I say as I give her a small list. She looks at it for a minute before frowning. "What could you possibly do with these? These are a bunch of random parts, aren't they?" she asks slightly confused. I chuckle a bit. "To you they might appear to be, but I can do something with them." I reply. "Really? What could you possibly make with those things?" she asks. "That's still a little secret." I reply with a teasing smirk. "Oh alright then, but you better show me later." Zaa replies. "I will." I tell her.

"Excuse me milady, but we have to leave now." One of Zaa's escorts tells her. "Oh right." She replies. Zaa turns back to me. "Sorry Ahsoka, but I have a meeting to attend. I'll make sure to take care of this as soon as possible." She says as she waves the list I gave her. "That's wonderful. Thank you." I reply and give a respectful bow. After Zaa Vashee and her escorts have left I turn to Cira. "Looks like we arrived just in time. Thanks Cira." I say to the Togrutan warrior. "Don't mention it. Can I help you with anything else?" she replies. I shake my head. "No thanks. I think I'm going to head back home and check up on Marina. She wasn't feeling very well this morning." I tell her. "Oh, I see. Well, I hope she gets better soon." Cira replies. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll pas soon." I say. Cira nods. "Alright then. I'll see you some other time." She replies. "See you later." I say with a smile before I begin making my way back out of the palace.

;-

When I arrive back home I find Marina sitting outside in the garden with Rosette on her lap. "Ahsoka, you're back." Marina says when she sees me walk outside. I nod. "Yes, I'm back. How are you feeling now?" I reply. "I'm feeling better, thanks." Marina says. "I brought mommy some juice like you said." Rosette said with a smile. "Yes you did. And it really helped." Marina told her as she patted her daughter on the head. Rosette laughed happily. "So what have you been up to Ahsoka? You went to gather a few things?" Marina asks. I give her a little smirk. "Like I've said to the other that asked, it's still a little secret." I reply. "I want to know." Rosette says. "Not yet Rose." I reply. "Why not?" asks a bit disappointed. "Well, I need to have a bunch of different parts in order to do what I wanted to do. But unfortunately, I don't have everything yet." I tell her. "What are you going to do to get the last things you need?" Marina asks. "I've asked Princess Vashee if she could find the remaining parts for me. She seemed happy to do so. As soon as she gets back to me I'll let you know." I explain them. "Alright then." Marina replies, "Can you wait for that too Rose?" she asks. "Okay." Rosette replies softly. I chuckle a bit and sit down next to them in another chair. Rosette jumps of her mother's lap and starts to run around the garden.

"Hey Marina?" I ask after a few minutes of watching Rosette playing with a few of her toys. "Yeah?" she replies. "When exactly is Lilo going to leave? Has she finished planning the flight yet?" I ask her. I know that Lilo has her meeting on Coruscant soon, but I don't know when she leaves. "She's going to leave tomorrow evening. Her flight departs at ten pm. That way she'll arrive on Coruscant in the morning, leaving her a few hours to get settled in the apartment we have there before she needs to go to her meeting." Marina explains. I nod. "I see, it's sometimes better to travel at night and get some sleep during the flight." I reply. "Yeah, that's true." Marina replied. We continued to sit in the garden for a little while. After that we went back inside.

;-

_The next day_

_General point of view_

Ahsoka and her family sat in the living room, discussing the last few things before Lilo had to depart later in the day. "As long as you don't wander off alone into the lower levels of Coruscant there's not much to worry about." Ahsoka told her parents. "I'm not stupid enough to do something like that and besides, I know how to use a blaster in case something bad happens." Lilo added as well. Their mother couldn't help but be a little worried about Lilo going to Coruscant alone. "I know that, but there are quite a few bad rumors about the planet." Yuae replied with a slightly worried voice. Ahsoka nodded. "Believe me mom, I know. There are a lot of villains and whatnot in the lower levels of the city where the law enforcement has difficulty controlling everything." Ahsoka said. "However, the upper levels where most people live and where Lilo is headed aren't like that. Those areas are quite safe, regularly patrolled by both Jedi and clones." Ahsoka continued as she turned to her sister. "And besides, if Anakin learns that you're my sister I'm sure you could ask him for a clone escort or something if you do need to go somewhere." She explained to her sister. Lilo nodded. "That's good to know, thanks Ahsoka." She replied. "You see Mom? There's nothing to worry about. I'll be careful." Lilo said as she turned to her parents. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure everything will be fine." Haymish said to his wife. She sighed. "Alright then. I'll stop worrying so much. Just promise me that you'll look after yourself." Yuae told Lilo. She smiled and nodded in response. "I will. Don't worry." She replied.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "I'll see who it is." Haymish said as he got off the couch and moved towards the entry hall. "Where you expecting someone?" Yuae asked her three daughters. "No, I'm not." Marina replied. She looked at Lilo and Ahsoka who both shook their heads as well. A moment later their father returned in the living room followed by princess Zaa Vashee. "Milady, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Yuae asked in surprise. "Hello everyone, I just wanted to stop by with a little something for Ahsoka." Zaa Vashee replied as she held up a small bag. Ahsoka looked a little shocked at the princess. "Really? You already have everything?" she asked. Zaa smiled. "Yep, it wasn't that difficult. My family has a lot of connections, so I was able to gather everything quite fast." She explained. Ahsoka moved over to Zaa and took the bag. She took the parts out and floating them in front of her with the Force. "These are perfect, thank you." Ahsoka replied after having studied the parts. "But you didn't have to bring them yourselves, right?" she asked. Zaa smiled. "That's true, I could have just asked one of the palace staff to have it delivered to you. But you've gotten me quite curious as to what you're going to do with those." Zaa replied as she gestured at the floating parts. Ahsoka smiled and lowered the parts back in her hands. "Hang on." Ahsoka said as she went upstairs to her room. "She's certainly excited all of a sudden." Lilo said. "Please, have a seat milady." Marina said to the princess. They all sat down and waited. Ahsoka came back down about a minute later carrying a small box. "So, Ahsoka, are you finally ready to tell us what your secret project is?" Haymish asked. "Yeah, you spend a lot of time working with dad's tools yesterday evening." Marina added. Ahsoka chuckled as she moved to the opposite side of the room so everyone could see her. "I'll show you." She said as she sat down cross-legged on the floor. She placed the box in front of her. "As you well know," Ahsoka began, "I've been trying to find a way to repair this." She said as she pulled Lux' locket out of her pocket. Ahsoka levitated the locket with the Force. "I've had a few visions and I found the ideal solution." She continued as she manipulated the broken locket and removed the crystal, floating it in front of her. She lowered the locket to the ground next to her and opened the box she had brought along. Ahsoka then raised her hand and concentrated. From out of the box all of the parts Ahsoka had gathered floated up into the air next to the crystal. Her family and princess Vashee stared in amazement as Ahsoka made all of the parts combine around the crystal into a very familiar cylinder shaped object. A smile spread across Ahsoka's face as all of the parts connected and everything clicked into place. She opened her eyes and took hold of her new lightsaber. She ignited the weapon and revealed a bright shining cyan blade. "Lux wanted his locket to keep me safe." She began as she stood up. "This way, it will certainly do just that." She said as she waved the blade around.

Ahsoka extinguished the blade and looked at her new lightsaber. She had made it in the same design as her first lightsaber, the only difference was the crystal inside. With a large smile on her face she clipped her new lightsaber to her belt.

**;-**

**That's it for this chapter**

**I know, the first part was a bit confusing. Just a little tease of something that might happen later in the story. But, as you know, the future is not set in stone. It's a Force vision that might or might not come true. In any case, this story is nowhere near the part where that might occur yet. I just added it to help describe Ahsoka's feelings at this point and of course, her new lightsaber. I read a story before (one story of Ahsoka's life after Order 66) in which she build a new cyan lightsaber. I liked the colour with her, so I made her new lightsaber this colour. The story I got this idea from was deleted however and the author changed his name, so I don't really remember where it was from.**

**I've decided to move Lilo's meeting with Padmé to the next chapter. I don't have any more time to write now. I didn't want to rush the whole meeting and ruin that part, so I postponed it for now.**

**I'm going on vacation, so I won't have access to my stories anymore. The soonest I will be able to write again is somewhere mid/end of august. I'll see you again then.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Eventful Meetings

**Chapter 22 – Eventful meetings**

**I'm back to writing from my vacation. So, in this chapter: Lilo's meeting with Padmé on Coruscant. Let's get to it.**

"**Text like this" means normal conversation. "**_**Text like this**_**" is people thinking.**

**The conversations on Shili are in Togruti and the conversations on Coruscant are in Basic (English).**

**;-**

_General point of view_

Ahsoka and her family were gathered in the main spaceport of Corvala, the capital of Shili, to wave Lilo off. At their mother's request, Ahsoka and Lilo had practiced a bit with the blaster she had. Now, it was time for Lilo to depart to Coruscant.

"Well, good luck with your meeting dear." Their father said. "Thanks dad." Lilo replied. "Your first official meeting as a Senator, it seems like yesterday when you decided that you wanted to become a Senator." Their mother said. "I know, I'm pretty excited." Lilo said with a nervous chuckle. Ahsoka sensed her slight unease. "Don't worry Lilo, I'm sure it will be fine. You've spend plenty of time preparing for this." Ahsoka told her sister. "And besides, Padmé is very kind. I'm sure you'll get along just fine." She said with a smile. Lilo nodded. "You're right, thanks sis." She replied. "Don't mention it." Ahsoka said. "Oh, but can you do me one small favor?" she asked. Lilo looked a little surprised. "Uhm, sure. What is it?" she replied. "Not much, just don't tell anyone that I made this." Ahsoka said as she patted her new lightsaber. "I'd like to show it to others myself later." She explained. Lilo nodded. "Sure, I won't tell." She replied. Ahsoka smiled and nodded as well. "Give us a call later, tell us how it went." Marina told her sister. "Okay, I will." Lilo replied. An intercom announced that her flight was about to depart. "Well, I have to go." She said with a small sigh. After giving everyone a hug Lilo boarded her flight. Ahsoka and the rest of her family went to the observation level and watched as the flight departed. When the ship was out of sight Haymish turned to his family. "We'd better get back home now, it's getting quite late." He told them. "Yea, you're right dad." Marina said as she looked at her daughter next to her. Rosette had insisted that she wanted to come along and see Lilo off, but it was a bit too late for her. She was still standing, but her eyes were half shut and her head was drooping a bit. Marina chuckled a bit and gently picked her up. After that the family went back home.

;-

_The next day_

_Shili, Tano residence_

Ahsoka was practicing in the garden with her lightsabers. Merely having the weapons doesn't always mean that you know how to use them. Her mother and Marina were sitting outside watching her while Rosette helped their father in the kitchen.

While Ahsoka was practically dancing all around the garden, Marina couldn't help but notice something. So when Ahsoka stopped for a moment, she decided to ask her about it. "Hey Ahsoka?" Ahsoka shifted out of her combat stance and relaxed a bit. "Yes Marina?" she replied. "Well, I just noticed that you're moving a bit slower than when you trained a few days ago. Is something wrong?" Marina asked. Ahsoka smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just being a little cautious about this." She replied as she gave her lightsabers a small wave. This confused the other two Togruta a bit. "I thought that you said that you used two lightsabers before?" her mother asked. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and moved towards them. "Yes, that's true. However, I carried a shoto before as a second blade." She replied. "Uhm, what exactly is the difference? I don't really know much about Jedi weaponry." Marina said. "Oh yeah, sorry." Ahsoka chuckled. "There are a few different ways of building lightsabers. You can use different types of hilts and also crystal combinations, this can result in different forms of the weapon. A shoto is basically a normal lightsaber, only both the hilt and the blade itself are shorter than that of a regular lightsaber. It's sort of a lightsaber short sword." Ahsoka explained to them. "I see, so you had one normal lightsaber and a smaller one beside that?" Marina asked. Ahsoka nodded. "That's right, one of my original weapons was a shoto, so a shorter blade. Now, I have two, well, 'regular' lightsabers." She said as she gestured at her weapons. "Both blades are now the same size. I have to take that into consideration when I use them. My previous fighting style was based on using a normal lightsaber and a shorter blade. If I fight exactly the same now as I did before, I'll be making the same movements bit this time with a longer blade. This could result in, well, me accidently cutting my own arm or leg off and I'd like to avoid that." She said plainly. "You could do what…?!" her mother reacted shocked. Ahsoka looked at her mother. "Don't worry mom, I'm not going to make such a stupid mistake." She replied. "I've turned down the intensity of my lightsabers, they're not harmful now. You didn't think that younglings who never held a lightsaber before would be allowed to train with an actual lightsaber, did you?" she asked. "How do they train then?" Marina asked curiously. "Younglings use training sabers with a low blade intensity. Those weapons can't be turned up any higher. A training lightsaber is still the same as a normal lightsaber in terms of build and use, but the worst it can do is sting. It hurts to be hit by one, sure, but you won't suffer any real wounds, just some scratches and minor burns, nothing too serious." Ahsoka explained. "I see, and that's what you did with your sabers too, right?" her mother asked. Ahsoka nodded. "That's right. A normal lightsaber like mine can be adjusted in blade intensity. On the normal settings it can be used for actual combat and you can turn it down for training. That way, you can practice with your own weapons without actually hurting yourself." She replied. She looked at Marina. "That's also why I'm moving a little slower, so that I can adjust my fighting style to using two lightsabers." She told her sister. Marina smiled. "I see, that makes a lot of sense. I hadn't really thought about that. Those weapons can do a lot more than I first thought." She replied. "That's definitely true, it's uses can also vary depending on the person using it." Ahsoka said. "But like so many other things, it's important to keep practicing." She said with a smile. "That's true." Her mother replied with a somewhat relieved smile, knowing that Ahsoka wasn't going to take any unnecessary risks.

At that moment Rosette jumped outside with an happy giggle. Marina turned around and looked at her. "Hey sweetie." She said as Rosette ran up to them. "Hi mommy, grandma, 'Soka." She replied excitedly. "Grandpa and I finished cooking. Come and see!" she said with a smile. "Okay, let's go." Marina replied. Ahsoka and her mother chuckled for a moment before they got up and followed Rosette inside.

;-

_Coruscant, residence of Padmé Amidala (Skywalker)_

Senator Padmé Amidala was sitting on the couch in her residence in the Repuclica 500, waiting on the new Senator of Kiros. She wondered what she would be like. She only knew a few things about her that the now ex-senator of Kiros had told her: her first name is Lilo, she a Togruta as well but she was a lot younger. However, the former Senator had good faith in her and didn't doubt that she would make a fine Senator. Padmé was looking forward to meeting her. Right now, her only concern was what was happening in her apartment right now.

She looked up and sighed. "Anakin, leave Threepio alone." She told her secret husband. Anakin had arrived some time ago and right now he was muttering to the protocol droid he had once build. "Threepio?" she said, trying to get the droids attention. "Yes, milady?" he responded, cautiously turning away from Anakin. "I'm expecting my guest soon. Could you wait at the door and let her in when she gets here?" she asked. C-3PO nodded. "Of course milady." He answered and moved to the entrance of the apartment. Anakin walked up to the couch she was sitting on. "I'm sorry Padmé, I'm just a little bit on edge lately." He said as he stood in front of the couch. "I understand Anakin, I'm worried about her as well." Padmé replied. Anakin looked at his wife. He wasn't able to fool her. She knew just how he felt. "The last thing I heard about Ahsoka was that she had been seriously injured while trying to save the princess of Shili." He started pacing around. "I haven't heard anything since and it's getting pretty frustrating." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I know just how you feel. I miss her as well and I can't help but feel worried." Padmé replied in a kind tone. "But don't forget, she's a very strong girl. With everything she learned from you, she'll be able to take care of herself." She said, trying to ease his worries a bit. Anakin kept pacing. "I know that Padmé, but still… it's difficult to stop worrying without knowing her condition." He replied.

At that moment C-3PO walked back in. "Excuse me, miss Padmé, Master Anakin, it seems that your quest had arrived." He said. "Ah yes, thank you Threepio." Padmé replied. C-3PO bowed and stepped aside. A teenage Togruta with orange skin, blue-white striped lekku walked in. She was wearing a long purple dress. Both Padmé and Anakin looked at her in slight shock and confusion. There was something very familiar about this girl, but they couldn't really place it. As soon as she saw Padmé sitting on the couch and Anakin walking a bit closer to her she laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" Anakin asked slightly annoyed. "Nothing Master Skywalker, it's just that you're acting exactly like she said you would." The girl replied. "Like who said?" Anakin asked again. Padmé decided to interfere before Anakin did something stupid. "Master Skywalker, don't worry about it." She said as she got up from the couch. "My name is Padmé Amidala, I'm the Senator for Naboo. It's nice to meet you." She said as she walked up besides Anakin. "Likewise Senator, however, she also told me a few things about you." The Togruta replied with a grin. Padmé was a little taken aback by this. "Who told you what exactly?" Anakin asked in a cautious tone. "_I don't know who she is, but I don't like this. How does she know us?"_ He thought to himself. The Togruta chuckled a bit. "Ahsoka did." She replied. Anakin and Padmé were both completely surprised by her answer. "What…?" Anakin asked, not sure if he had heard her right. "Ahsoka told us quite a few things about the two of you." The Togrua replied, smiling at his reaction. "Who are you? And how do you know Ahsoka?" he asked. "My name is Lilo." She replied. "Lilo Tano. Ahsoka is my younger sister." Anakin stared in disbelief at the girl. "_Ahsoka's sister?"_ He looked at her face a bit closer. "_She really does look like Ahsoka." _he thought. Lilo smiled as she walked up a little closer to them. "Ahsoka told us a lot of stories about the two of you. It's nice to meet the two of you in person." Lilo said. "I didn't know that Ahsoka had a sister." Padmé replied. "It's nice to meet you as well." She said with a smile. Padmé walked up to Lilo and shook her hand. Lilo smiled and nodded. After that she turned to Anakin. "And before you ask, Ahsoka is doing fine." She told him. This seemed to ease his mind quite a bit. "Thank you." He replied as he shook her hand as well.

They moved to the living room and sat down. C-3PO had brought some drinks. "So, Ahsoka is on Shili, with you and the rest of your family?" Anakin asked. Lilo nodded. "That's right. We were all quite shocked to suddenly see her at the doorstep. Nevertheless, we were all really happy to see her again." She replied. Anakin nodded. "I'm really glad to know that she's somewhere safe." He said with obvious relief in his voice. "The last thing we heard about her was that she had been injured while trying to rescue the princess of Shili. How is she doing now?" Anakin asked. "Don't worry about her, she's almost completely recovered. Princess Vashee made sure that she had the best medical care available." She explained to them. "Her wounds have already healed, but she still needs some time to recover her full strength." Lilo said. Anakin nodded. "I see." He replied. Padmé looked at Anakin, he was smiling a bit again. She smiled as well, Anakin finally seemed to be more at ease about the whole situation with Ahsoka. "I'm glad to hear that she's doing well." Padmé said. "After everything that happened to her, we were quite worried for her safety." She told Lilo. "Yeah, we were pretty shocked as well when she told us what had happened." Lilo replied. "But Senator Lux Bonteri helped her out quite a bit and because of his help Ahsoka found her way back to us." She explained. "So Bonteri did know a lot more…" Anakin said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Padmé gave him a look that caused Lilo to chuckle silently. "But as long as she's fine I guess that alright." Anakin continued. Padmé sighed. "You'll never change." She said to Anakin. "I can clearly see that Ahsoka was quite accurate in describing you." Lilo said with a smile. Anakin turned to her. "And how did she describe me then?" he asked a bit curiously. "Arrogant and overprotective." Lilo replied. "What?!" Anakin half yelled, causing Padmé to laugh. Anakin looked at her with annoyance. "I'm just kidding Master Skywalker, Ahsoka spoke very highly of you. You have no idea how much she appreciates all that you've done for her." Lilo said when Padmé stopped laughing. Anakin quickly realized that she had been messing with him. He couldn't help but smile when Lilo told him the truth about what Ahsoka had told her family regarding him.

Before Anakin had a chance to reply his comlink went off. With a frustrated sigh he answered the call. "Skywalker." He said when the link activated. "Anakin." he instantly recognized the voice. "Hello Obi-Wan." He replied casually. "Anakin, do you know what time it is?" Obi-Wan's voice asked over the comlink. "Uh… about ten minutes past 3pm or something?" Anakin asked in return. "And weren't you supposed to teach a group of younglings ten minutes ago?" Obi-Wan replied. Anakin's face turned to shock as he suddenly remembered. Lilo looked at Padmé who rolled her eyes. "_This might be the only time I can find out more about how Ahsoka is doing…" _ Anakin thought to himself. "Obi-Wan, is there any way you can…" Anakin tried to ask, but Obi-Wan interrupted him: "No, Anakin, I can't take your class this time. You're going to have to do this yourself." He told his former padawan. Anakin tried to find an excuse, but quickly realized from Obi-Wan's tone of voice that he wouldn't be able to. "Alright then, can you tell them to start with some warm-up exercises? I'll be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes." He asked. "Very well then." Obi-Wan replied as he turned off the call. Anakin sighed before turning to Padmé and Lilo. "I'm sorry Senators, but I have to go." He told them. "I understand, Anakin." Padmé replied. "I suppose that we have to start politics anyway." She said as she turned to Lilo. "I suppose so Senator Amidala." Lilo replied. "Please, Padmé. Formalities are good and all, but it can get pretty impersonal as well." Padmé requested. Lilo nodded. "Alright then Padmé." She said with a smile. "Oh, Master Skywalker?" she asked when she saw him about to leave. "Yes?" he replied. "I'll be on Coruscant for a couple more days, so if you want to talk some more." Lilo offered. "That would be great." Anakin replied. Lilo smiled. "In that case I'll leave my address here with Padmé." She said as she gestured at Padmé. Anakin nodded and left the apartment. "Alright then, shall we begin with the business and get it over with?" Padmé asked Lilo. She nodded and the two officially began their meeting.

;-

_A few hours later_

Lux Bonteri sat in his office in the Senate, about to close up for the day and head back to his apartment on Coruscant when one of his staff informed him that someone wanted to see him. "Who is it?" he asked. "She's the Senator of Kiros. Shall I sent her in?" the woman replied. Lux was a little confused by this. "_Why would the Senator of Kiros want to see me?"_ he wondered. "Alright, sent her in." he replied. The woman nodded and left the room. A moment later a Togruta a bit older than him entered the room. She was wearing a purple dress and there was something incredibly familiar about her. "Hello Senator Bonteri, it's nice to meet you." She said. Lux looked at her a moment before he recalled something from a few weeks ago. "Are you one of Ahsoka's sisters?" he asked the Togruta. She smiled and nodded. "That's right, I'm Lilo Tano, the middle sister of the family." She replied. "Ahsoka told us all about you and the things you did for her. I wanted to meet you myself." She said as she walked up to him. Lux got up as well and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Ahsoka was very excited when she told me about her family when she called me." He replied. He offered her a seat and they both sat down. "I was on Coruscant for a meeting with Senator Amidala and she told me that you were here as well, so I wanted to stop by and meet you. I hope you don't mind." Lilo explained. Lux smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all. I was done for the day and besides, I was hoping to meet Ahsoka's family. I'm glad you stopped by." He replied. "So, how is Ahsoka doing right now?" Lux asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "She's doing fine. She's almost completely recovered from the battle." Lilo replied. Lux smiled. "That's good to hear." He said. "I know that Ahsoka is strong, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't worried about her." Lux continued, the relief of knowing that Ahsoka was safe obvious in his voice. Lilo nodded. "We were all quite shocked when we heard that she had been wounded, but at the same time we were also impressed by her strength and selflessness." She replied. "Yeah, Ahsoka is like that, she displayed that before. If it means protecting other people she's not afraid to get hurt herself." Lux said with a smile. "Hasn't she ever gotten into trouble with such behavior?" Lilo asked. Lux chuckled a bit. "Not really, wounds can heal and from what I understand the healers at the Jedi Temple are some of the finest doctors around. The only kind of trouble she got in after such a situation were long lectures from Anakin." Lux said with a smile. Lilo laughed a bit at his remark. "Really?" she asked. Lux nodded. "She wasn't afraid to risk her own life but Anakin didn't want to see her get hurt. Ahsoka said she sometimes had to spend hours convincing him to let her join several missions." He told Lilo. "Ahsoka told us that he had a tendency to be somewhat overprotective." She replied. Lilo shook her head. "I didn't think the most of it was true, to be honest." Lux nodded. "Well, Ahsoka can sometimes exaggerate a bit, just like Anakin. Those two are quite alike." He said. Lilo chuckled at his remark.

"So, you are the new Senator of Kiros? I'd heard a rumor around the Senate that the Senators of Kiros and Shili were going to retire." Lux asked Lilo. She nodded. "That's right. I am now the Senator of Kiros and our oldest sister, Marina, is the new Senator of Shili." Lilo explained. "I see. Is she on Coruscant too? It would be nice to meet her as well." Lux asked. Lilo shook her head. "No, Marina is still on Shili. She can look after most of her Senate business from the palace. That way she can take care of Rosette as well." Lilo replied. "Is she her daughter? Ahsoka mentioned that she had a niece." Lux asked as he recalled what Ahsoka told him before via their holocalls. "Yes, that's right." Lilo replied. "I'm sure they'd both like to meet you one day, especially Rosette. She's really taken a liking to Ahsoka." She told Lux. He smiled. "From what Ahsoka told me, they both sound great. Perhaps I'll be able to meet them some other time." He said. "I'm sure you will." Lilo replied.

The two of them kept talking for a while before both returning to their apartments.

**;-**

**I'm going to end the chapter here. **

**I wanted to add more to the conversations, but I've forgotten a few things and I can't remember them unfortunately. I hope that this hasn't affected this chapter in a bad way.**

**Padmé and Anakin have met with Lilo. Quite a shocker for them to find out that Ahsoka had sisters. I have an idea planned for Anakin and Ahsoka to see each other again. The next chapter will take place a few days later. In this chapter the events leading up to their meeting will begin. Depending on how long the upcoming chapters will be, I'd say they might meet in two or three chapters. **

**However, first I'm going to work on a little two-shot. This will be a short story with a hint at Luxsoka. Lux and Ahsoka end up in a very awkward situation. Who's to blame for this? Anakin, of course. And Ahsoka is not very happy about it…**

**Like I said, a two chapter story: Lux and Ahsoka in a little embarrassing situation and Ahsoka having some payback on Anakin. **

**I know I already have two stories and a story idea on my page, but this little two-shot idea popped up in my head and I wanted to write it down. I'll probably have the first chapter uploaded in a couple of days.**

**Until next time. **


	23. Chapter 23 - Strange Disturbances

**Chapter 23 – Strange Disturbances**

**This chapter takes place several days after the last one.**

**Conversations on Coruscant are in Basic and conversations on Shili are in Togruti.**

**;-**

_General point of view_

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Anakin Skywalker walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, on his way to the Council chambers. As he walked he thought back to the last few days. He had been immensely surprised when he suddenly met Ahsoka's sister Lilo. A wave of relief had flown over him when she told him that Ahsoka was doing fine. She can take care of herself, that's true. But that doesn't mean that he won't worry about her. When he reached the Council chambers he pushed the rest of his thoughts aside.

He entered the Council chambers when he heard Master Yoda call him in. "Masters." He said as he bowed. "What is it you contacted me for?" he asked as he looked around the room. Half of the Jedi Council was physically present, the rest were holograms. "We wanted to ask you about something that happened about two days ago. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Obi-Wan asked him. Anakin nodded. "You're talking about that strange disturbance in the Force." He replied. Obi-Wan nodded in return. "So you felt it as well." He said as he thoughtfully stroked his beard.

Anakin thought back a moment. He had been speaking with Padmé and Lilo the day after their meeting. Padmé was telling Lilo about how things usually went in the Senate and things like that. Lilo had told them both some more about her family and a few things about Ahsoka. During the conversation, he had suddenly felt a strange disturbance in the Force. It was a strong surge, but he hadn't been able to place it. He'd wondered if others had felt it as well, but apparently Obi-Wan and several others had.

"Do you have any idea who or what might have caused that disturbance?" Obi-Wan asked. "No Master, I don't know." Anakin replied as he shook his head. "Something about it did seem familiar, but I wasn't able to place it." The members of the Council looked at each other. "A powerful disturbance this was," Master Yoda said, "yet it's origins we know not." The elder Jedi tapped his cane on the floor in thought. "We need to try and find out the truth behind this disturbance. Left unchecked, it might become a threat to the Republic." Master Windu said. Anakin frowned. "_Why would he immediately assume it could be a threat to us?"_ he thought to himself. "With all due respect Master, whatever this disturbance was, it didn't feel like it was something dark or evil. We can't immediately assume this is someone or something with bad intentions." He said. The members of the Council looked at him and then each other, contemplating his remark. "Hmm, a strange situation this is." Master Yoda said. "Learn the origin of this disturbance, we must. Act too quickly on it, we should not. Meditate on this, I will." The rest of the Council nodded. A few other items were discussed before the meeting ended.

;-

_Orbit of the planet Shili_

Lilo Tano let out a sigh of relief as the transport ship she was on finally dropped out of hyperspace. Her flight had been delayed a bit so her arrival on Shili had been later that she had initially planned. She had already send her family a short message saying that she would arrive later so that they wouldn't be worried.

She thought back to the days she had spent on Coruscant. Her first official meeting as a Senator had gone really well, Padmé Amidala had been really kind. Meeting her and Ahsoka's former master Anakin Skywalker, as well as her boyfriend Lux Bonteri had been a great experience. They were all great people. She thought about what Lux had told her. In about a week there was going to be a large Senate ball on Padmé's homeworld of Naboo. Both he and Padmé were going there, as well as a lot of other Senators. He figured it would be a good chance for her and Marina to meet several other Senators. Being a fairly new Senator, he was going to do so himself. The more Lilo thought about it the better the idea seemed to her. She was pretty sure that Marina would be up for it as well. Now she would just have to convince Ahsoka to come along as well. Lilo figured that if she mentioned that Lux would be there Ahsoka would become a tad more interested.

About an hour later she finally walked off the ramp of the ship. A bit weary from the trip, she was looking forward to see her family again. They had told her before she left that they were going to pick her up when she returned. She entered the arrivals hall and looked around. After a short moment she spotted her father, he smiled when he saw her. Lilo quickly made her way towards her father and gave him a hug. "How did everything go sweetheart?" he asked her. "Everything went great. I met Senator Padmé Amidala as well as Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka former master. They were both great people. I also met Lux Bonteri, he's very kind as well." She replied excited. "Sounds like you had a good time." Her father said with a smile. Lilo nodded. "That's certainly true." She replied. Lilo looked around. "Dad, where's everyone else?" she asked him. A grim look spread across his face. "Dad?" she asked worriedly. "They're at the hospital. Something happened to Ahsoka." He replied. "What?" Lilo asked shocked. "What happened?!" Her father shook her head. "We don't really know. Marina was with her when it happened. She can tell you more about it." He explained to his daughter. "Can we go and see her?" Lilo asked. "I'm afraid not, the visiting hours are over. Marina and Rosette are on their way home. Your mother was allowed to stay at the hospital. We can visit again tomorrow." He replied. Lilo nodded hesitantly. "Alright then." She said softly. "Come on, let's go home now. You look pretty tired." He replied as he took her bags. "Okay." Lilo said. The two of them left the spaceport and went home.

;-

When Lilo and her father reached their home Marina immediately pulled her sister into a hug. "It's good to see you Lilo, how did your meeting go?" she asked her sister. "Everything went well." Lilo replied. "What happened here? How is Ahsoka?" she asked worriedly. Marina sighed. "Ahsoka is still in the hospital, we're not really sure how it happened." She replied. Marina gestured at the living room and they all sat down. "I'll tell you what happened, even though I don't fully understand it." Marina said as she began her story.

;-

_Shili, two days ago_

Ahsoka sat in the living room of the family's home when Marina and her father entered the room. "Do you need a ride over?" Haymish asked his daughter. Marina shook her head. "No, that's okay dad." She replied. "Where are you headed sis?" Ahsoka asked. Marina turned to her. "I'm going to check up on a large construction project in the city. We heard that they had some problems with their materials so I was asked to inspect there." Marina replied. Somehow, hearing this caused an uneasy feeling in Ahsoka. Marina noticed the expression on her sister's face change. "Is something wrong Ahsoka?" she asked. Ahsoka looked at her sister. "I'm not sure, something feels off. Like some sort of warning from the Force." She replied. "Does that mean there's some kind of danger?" Marina asked a little worried. Ahsoka thought it over for a moment. "I'm not really sure…" she replied. Ahsoka then got up and walked to her sister. "I'm coming with you. Maybe I can find out what this feeling is." She told Marina. "Do you really thing something bad will happen?" Marina asked. Ahsoka sighed. "I'm not really sure. Several other times I was able to clearly sense if there was any danger, but now I don't really know what's going on." Ahsoka replied as she walked towards her sister. "Either something's up or I'm just a little bit off today." She said. Marina chuckled at her sisters remark. "Don't worry about it Ahsoka. Then come along with me, just to be safe." She said with a smile. "Alright." Ahsoka replied and they left their house.

;-

A few hours later Ahsoka and Marina were walking around the construction site. Marina had met with the overseers and discussed the progress of the construction. In the meantime Ahsoka had taken a look around. The strange sense of foreboding she had felt faded and returned as time passed. "_What is going on here? Am I just not fully recovered from that explosion? Is that messing with my Force senses?" _she wondered. Marina walked back to her sister. "Hey Ahsoka, I'm just about done here. Are you ready to go as well?" she asked. Ahsoka looked at her sister. "Yeah, I guess so." Ahsoka replied. "That sense of danger from before is gone?" Marina asked. "Well, it's been coming and going. I don't really know what to make of it still." Ahsoka replied. Marina looked at her sister for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright sis?" she asked. Ahsoka nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. This whole thing is just confusing me. I still feel like something bad might happen. It's quite frustrating." She replied with a sigh.

Marina and Ahsoka were just about to leave the construction site when the sound of scraping metal shrieked around them. "I hate being right all the time." Ahsoka said as she turned around. People started screaming and running. "What's happening?" Marina asked one of the men who were running. "The crane!" he replied as he pointed at one of the large construction cranes. Ahsoka and Marina looked at the crane in horror. It was falling over in the direction of the large crowd of workers.

;-

_Present day_

"What happened then? Did that crane fall on the crowd?" Lilo asked shocked. Marina shook her head. "No, thanks to Ahsoka, it didn't." she replied. "What do you mean? What did she do?" Lilo asked. "I'm not really sure. Ahsoka used the Force to keep the crane from falling on the crowd." Marina explained. "She was able to keep it in the air so everyone could run. Then, she somehow moved it away from the site. Ahsoka managed to place it down next to the site and avoided it crushing the workers or the building for that matter." Marina said. "She just moved such a large crane with the Force? Is that even possible?" Lilo interrupted. "I…I don't know. The whole thing seemed very strange." Marina continued. "After that crane hit the ground, I looked at Ahsoka. I don't know if it was some kind of trick of the reflection of the light or something, but it almost looked if she was glowing. Then, without warning she collapsed. She's been unconscious ever since…" she finished explaining. Lilo looked at her sister, unsure of what to say.

"According to the doctors," their father began, "her body is severely exhausted. Whatever she did, it really strained her body. She over-exerted herself. That, combined with the fact she was still recovering from before, has caused her to pass out." He said in a worried voice. "We've been visiting every day, your mother was allowed to stay at the hospital in case Ahsoka woke up. But that hasn't happened yet." He told Lilo. "The doctors say that she'll make a full recovery, so we don't have to worry. But they don't know when she'll wake up." Marina added. "I understand, that's awful. Has She's really been asleep these past few days?" Lilo asked concerned. Marina nodded with sadness present in her eyes. "Don't worry too much about it now, Lilo. You just had a long flight, try and get some rest. We can go and see her tomorrow." their father told her. Lilo nodded slowly. The three of them went to bed a little later.

;-

_The next day_

Marina, Rosette, Lilo and their father had just arrived at the hospital where Ahsoka was. When they entered one of the nurses led them to the room she was in. They went inside quietly. Their mother, Yuae Tano, was sitting by the bed. Ahsoka was still lying in the bed, still asleep. Yuae smiled tiredly when she saw Lilo walk in. She got up and walked to her daughter. "Hello dear, it's good to see you again." She said as she hugged Lilo. "How did things go on Coruscant?" she asked. "Everything went well mom." Lilo replied as they separated. "But how is Ahsoka?" she asked as she looked at her sister. "She's still the same. She's been sleeping peacefully for a while now." Yuae replied. Haymish looked at his wife and easily noticed how tired she looked. "Come on darling, let's go and get something to eat. You need a break." He told her. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "Don't worry mom, we'll stay with Ahsoka. You go and rest a bit." Marina told her mother. Yuae nodded. "Alright then." She replied with a smile. "You want to get something to eat as well, Rose?" Marina asked her daughter. Rosette nodded happily. "Come on then sweetie." Yuae said as she took hold of her granddaughter's hand. The three of them left the room.

Marina and Lilo sat down next to the bed. Ahsoka was still asleep, breathing peacefully. "I can't believe she did such a selfless thing again." Lilo said softly. Marina nodded. "I know what you mean. She's quite something." Marina replied with a smile. "She's so brave." Lilo smiled as well. "I don't think I can see myself doing things like that." She said. "Yeah, me neither." Marina replied.

The two sisters sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say to each other. "I'm sorry Lilo." Marina said softly. "What do you mean?" Lilo asked somewhat confused. Marina sighed. "You just had your first meeting as a Senator and we haven't really talked about it." She replied. "Don't worry Marina, it's okay. I understand. With Ahsoka like this I doubt I'd be able to talk enthusiastically about my trip." Lilo said as she gave her sister an understanding smile. "So how did it go on Coruscant? Did you meet Senator Amidala?" Marina asked after a short moment. Lilo nodded. "Yes, I did meet her. She's a very kind woman who is really passionate about her duties as a Senator. I also met Anakin Skywalker and Lux Bonteri. They are both very nice people as well." She told her sister. "From what Ahsoka told us they really do sound like great people. I can't wait to meet them myself." Marina replied with a smile. "There might be a good opportunity for that soon." Lilo hinted. "What do you mean by that?" Marina asked. Lilo smiled at her sister, but didn't get a chance to answer her.

A soft groan was heard in the room. Marina and Lilo immediately turned their attention to their sister. Ahsoka stirred lightly in her sleep. "Ahsoka?" Marina asked as she lightly shook Ahsoka's shoulder. "Come on Ahsoka, wake up!" she said, trying to get her to come back to them. Ahsoka stirred slightly and groaned again. "Ahsoka, wake up!" Marina said again. Ahsoka stirred again and her eyes opened slowly. "Wha…" she muttered softly. "Ahsoka, you're awake again." Marina said relieved. "Huh, Marina? What is…?" Ahsoka muttered in confusion when she saw her sister. "Are you alright?" Marina asked softly. "What do you… Where…?" Ahsoka replied softly, still dazed. She looked around slightly. "Unh… Am I… in the hospital…again? Why am I…" Ahsoka asked slowly, drifting off a bit. "Hey Ahsoka, come on! Stay awake!" Lilo said as she shook Ahsoka's other shoulder. Ahsoka's daze wore off a bit and she turned to face her other sister. "Wha…? Lilo, didn't you go to Coruscant?" she asked in confusion. Lilo looked shocked for a moment. "Ahsoka, do you remember what happened?" Marina asked. Ahsoka turned around again and looked at Marina. "I… We went somewhere…" Ahsoka said softly as she tried to remember. "That's right," Marina replied. "You and I went to that construction site to check on their progress. You said that you felt some strange disturbance so you came along with me." She explained. "Do you remember?" Marina asked. Ahsoka thought about it a moment before nodding. "Y-yea, I remember." She said slowly. Marina smiled. "We were about to leave the site, when we heard something." Marina continued, "One of the construction cranes had a problem with the supports and started to fall over." She explained. Ahsoka's face turned to shock when she remembered the incident. "W-what happened then? I remember doing something…What happened?" Ahsoka asked shocked. "Calm down Ahsoka, everything's fine." Marina replied. "You used the Force and somehow prevented that crane for landing on anyone." She said. Ahsoka looked confused. "I did?" she asked in disbelief. Marina nodded. "Yes, you did. But you collapsed afterwards." She replied. "So that's why I'm in the hospital again." Ahsoka said. "That's right. You really scared us Ahsoka. You've been asleep for about three days." Marina replied. Ahsoka's face turned to complete disbelief. "What…?" she asked softly. "I came back yesterday Ahsoka, you really have been asleep this long." Lilo said to her sister. Ahsoka looked at Lilo before resting her head in the pillow. "Unbelievable." She replied softly. "I'm really glad you woke up Ahsoka." Marina said with a sigh. Ahsoka looked at Marina and smiled a bit. Marina then got up. "I'll let mom and dad know. Mom's been really worried about you, she barely left your side while you slept." Marina said as she walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Lilo asked her younger sister. "I…I feel very weak." Ahsoka replied softly. Lilo nodded. "That's what I thought. Dad told me that the doctors said that you over-exerted yourself. Whatever you did completely exhausted your body." Lilo explained. Ahsoka looked at the ceiling for a moment, saying nothing. "I can't really remember what I did…" she said after a moment. Ahsoka let out a deep breath. "Hey, don't let it trouble you sis. Just take it easy." Lilo said as she patted Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka smiled. "Alright, I will." She replied softly. Lilo smiled back as she sat down again.

A short moment later Marina returned with the rest of their family. Yuae immediately made her way to Ahsoka and gently hugged her daughter. "oh Ahsoka, I'm so glad you're awake." She said with relief. Ahsoka smiled weakly at her mother. Yuae sat down next to the bed as well. "Are you alright dear?" Haymish asked. Ahsoka nodded slowly. "I guess. I just feel very weak." She replied. Her father nodded and sat down next to his wife. "I'm sorry I worried you." Ahsoka said softly. "Don't be silly Ahsoka." Marina replied. "You're part of the family now, don't be worried about things like that." Lilo said. Ahsoka smiled and looked at her family. She chuckled softly as Rosette climbed up on the bed. "Auntie 'Soka, are you okay again? Mommy said you were very tired." She asked. "I still feel a little bit tired." Ahsoka replied with a smile. "You're going to sleep more? That's boring." Rosette said as she pouted a bit. Ahsoka and the rest of her family laughed for a moment. There was a knock on the door and one of the doctors entered the room. "Excuse me, but there are a few things I have to ask the patient." He said. "You can stay ma'am, but I have to ask the others in the room to leave." He said to Yuae. "Alright then. Come on girls, let go outside for a moment." Haymish replied as he looked at his daugthers and granddaughter. Lilo nodded while Marina picked up Rosette from the bed. The four of them left the room.

;-

_A few hours later_

The Tano family returned to their home. Marina walked up to the door with Rosette and opened the door. Rosette ran inside and Marina followed her. Lilo turned around as she reached the door. That doctor had declared that Ahsoka was allowed to return home. However, she had to take lots of rest and not do anything that could strain her body for the next couple of days. Right now Ahsoka was walking to the house supported by their father. Their mother was walking right behind them, ready to catch Ahsoka in case her legs gave out. Lilo noticed that, despite her weariness, Ahsoka was smiling a little as they walked into their home. "_She really can't stand being in the hospital."_ Lilo thought amused.

A couple of minutes later they were seated in the living room. Ahsoka was resting in a lounge chair with a little bench supporting her feet. "Are you doing okay?" Yuae asked her daughter. Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just weary, that's all." She replied. Yuae smiled. "Alright." She said as she sat down on the couch next to her husband. "Is something wrong Ahsoka?" Lilo asked when she saw Ahsoka's thoughtful face. Ahsoka shook her head. "No, it's just… It's really frustrating that I can't remember what happened exactly." She replied. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come back to you." Lilo said. "That's right. The doctor said that you might have a bit of memory loss." Yuae added. Ahsoka nodded again. "I know." She replied. "So anyway, Lilo, how were things on Coruscant? I completely forgot to ask." She asked Lilo. "It went very well." Lilo replied with a smile.

They spent the rest of the day discussing Lilo's trip to Coruscant. She eagerly told about her meeting with Padmé and the fact that she met both Anakin and Lux. Ahsoka was quite relieved to hear that they were both doing alright. They kept talking until Ahsoka looked ready to doze off. Their parents helped her get to bed so she could rest.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**I know, there are some things left unexplained. This will all be made clear in the upcoming chapters. **

**However, I'm starting school again tomorrow, so I'll have less time to write again… **

**I think that I will be able to write at least one chapter a week, depending on the amount of homework I'll get.**

**Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Invitations

**Chapter 24 – Invitations **

**This chapter leads up to Anakin and Ahsoka meeting again.**

**Enjoy.**

**;-**

Marina and Lilo Tano were sitting in the living room of their home. Rosette was sitting on the ground playing with her toys. "So? What do you think Marina?" Lilo asked. Marina thought about what Lilo suggested. "I have to admit, it does sound like a very nice idea." She replied with a smile. Lilo chuckled a bit. "I figured you'd be up for it." She said. Marina chuckled as well. "You did huh?" she asked. "Yep, just make sure you go easy on the drinks." Lilo replied with a teasing smile. Marina gave her sister a glare. Lilo just laughed in response. "Now we just have to find a way to get Ahsoka to join us." Marina said. "Oh, I have an idea about that." Lilo replied. Before Marina could ask what she meant the door opened.

They turned around and saw Ahsoka walk in the room. "Hey Ahsoka, are you doing well?" Marina asked. Ahsoka sat down next to them. "I'm feeling somewhat better. I got a lot of rest." She replied. "That's good to hear." Marina said. Ahsoka smiled. "So what were you guys talking about? I thought I heard you mention my name." Ahsoka asked. Lilo nodded. "Yes, that's right." She replied. "When I was on Coruscant I learned about a ball for all of the Senators and their advisors that will take place on Naboo next week. Marina just decided to go as well, it's a nice opportunity for us to meet several of the other Senators. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Lilo explained. Marina looked at her youngest sister. Ahsoka had somewhat of an unreadable expression on her face. "I don't know… A ball is not really something for me." Ahsoka replied. "And besides, you said it was for Senators and their advisors and I'm neither of those." Marina smiled at her sisters response. "Well, that's not really true." She said. Ahsoka looked at Marina with a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "We received a message from the Royal family. They were quite impressed with what you did at the construction site. They've named you an official advisor to and protector of the royal family and the people of Shili." Lilo explained. Ahsoka smiled. "That's sound very nice of them, but what does it mean?" Ahsoka asked in response. "Part of it is just an honorary title and nothing more, but it also comes with several privileges. You now have about the same rights as the H'Raani M'Kai, so you're allowed to act as a law enforcer in case you need to. The title of advisor also gives you some more political status like the two of us and you'll enjoy the protection of the Shilian Royal House." Marina explained to her. Ahsoka looked a little wide-eyed at her sister. "Wow, that's quite a lot. It seems a bit much…" she said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Nonsense Ahsoka, you've done so much for Shili already. They felt it was the least they could do." Lilo replied. Ahsoka smiled. "I'll be sure to thank them then." She said.

"So anyway, seeing as you _are_ an advisor…" Marina hinted with a smile. Ahsoka sighed. She knew exactly what her sister was hinting at. "I don't know, such fancy parties aren't really for me." Ahsoka replied. Marina sighed and looked at Lilo. "Well, that's too bad. I'm sure he would've liked it if you were there." Lilo said as she shrugged. "Who are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked confused and slightly irritated that her sisters wouldn't give it up. She wasn't really expecting the response.

"_Lux _said he was going to be there." Lilo said with a teasing smirk on her face. Both of them laughed when they saw the change in Ahsoka's expression. Her lekku had darkened visibly. "It would be nice to see him again." She said softly. "Yeah _'see'_ him." Marina replied teasingly. Ahsoka's face turned to slight shock and her lekku darkened even more. "That's not what I meant!" Ahsoka said with a shocked voice. This only made her sisters laugh even more. Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and gave her sisters an annoyed look. "No, but seriously," Marina said as she stopped laughing. "Come with us, I'm sure there are others there who'd like to see you as well. It'll be fun." Ahsoka sighed. "Alright, I'll come with you. I suppose it would be nice to see some old friends again." She replied. Marina and Lilo both smiled. "Wonderful, thank you Ahsoka." Lilo said. Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "Now there's just one more thing." Marina said as she gave Ahsoka a curious smile. Ahsoka's smile faded. "Yes?" she asked cautiously. "Well, it's a formal ball. So that means you're going to have to get a dress for the occasion." Marina replied with a smirk. Lilo laughed as Ahsoka groaned and sunk into the chair she was sitting in. "Suddenly I feel so very tired…" she said softly. "That's not going to work Ahsoka." Lilo replied. "Tomorrow we're going shopping for some dresses." Marina said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Alright then, I can tell when I can't win." She said causing her sisters to laugh again.

;-

_The next day_

Ahsoka groaned in frustration as her sisters dragged her to another store. "Come on guys, aren't we done yet?" she asked. "No!" both her sisters replied in unison. "You still need to get a dress Ahsoka. We might have on already but you still don't." Marina said. "I'll just borrow one from one of you. You still have a lot of dresses back home." Ahsoka replied. "No way! That won't do." Lilo said as she turned around to Ahsoka. "Now come on, there's still another store we got some great dresses at before." She continued as she pointed in another direction. Ahsoka sighed. "Fine, let's just get this over with." She replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "Great, let's go. It's this way." Lilo said as they continued walking.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the store Lilo mentioned. They went inside and looked around. A moment later the store's manager walked up to them. "Hello Senators, how nice to see you again." The red-skinned Togruta greeted them. "Hello Madeleine." Marina replied. "What can I help you with today?" she asked. "Our little sister is in need of a dress." Lilo replied as she gestured at Ahsoka. "Ah, so you're the famous Jedi hero I've been hearing about. You're quickly becoming one of the most famous people on Shili." Madeleine said as she walked up to Ahsoka. Ahsoka raised on of her eyebrow markings at being called a 'Jedi hero', but smiled and held up her hand anyway. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ahsoka." She introduced herself as the older woman shook her hand. "Likewise Ahsoka, my name is Madeleine and I run this store." Madeleine replied. "So what kind of dress are you looking for?" she asked excited. "We're going to a Senate ball on Naboo next week, so she needs a dress suited for such an occasion." Marina explained. Madeleine nodded. "We have plenty of such dresses. Come on dear, let me size you up for a moment." She said as she gestured at a nearby counter. They went there and Madeleine took note of Ahsoka size. "All done, now let's find you something nice." Madeleine said when she was finished.

About thirty minutes later they had finally found Ahsoka a good dress. Ahsoka sighed in relief when they excited the store. "Come on Ahsoka, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Lilo asked with a smile. "I suppose not." Ahsoka replied. "You look great in that dress. Aren't you glad we went shopping?" Marina asked. "I guess…" Ahsoka replied softly, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "Come on, let's go home. It's starting to get dark." Lilo said as she looked up at the sky. Marina and Ahsoka nodded and they went back to their speeder.

;-

_Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple, looking for his former padawan. The Council had an assignment for the both of them. Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that Anakin probably wouldn't like it. But it probably would be good for him to get out of the Temple for a couple of days. Using the Force, he found him in the Temple hangar. Obi-Wan shook his head. Once again Anakin had withdrawn himself with his gadgets.

Anakin Skywalker was in the hangars working on his new ship when he sensed Obi-Wan approach him. He slid out from under his ship. "Hello Master." He said when Obi-Wan was close. "Hello Anakin, working on your ship again?" Obi-Wan replied. Anakin nodded and turned to the ship. Obi-Wan looked at the ship as well. After Obi-Wan's unfortunate incident with Anakin's ship on Mandalore, Anakin had been looking for a new ship. Somehow Anakin had managed to find the exact same type of ship at some second-hand ship dealer. "Of all of the models of ships out there, why did you have to choose the exact same hunk of junk?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but ask. Anakin chuckled at his question. "For that exact reason. When I'm finished with this beauty it will be one of the fastest and strongest ships in the Temple. Nobody will ever expect it." Anakin explained with an excited smile. Obi-Wan chuckled at his explanation. "Sometimes, on rare occasions, your plans do sound somewhat good." He said with a smile. "What do you mean 'on rare occasions'?" Anakin asked faking being insulted. Obi-Wan ignored the question. "We have received an assignment from the Council." He said. "Really? What kind of assignment?" Anakin asked with a hint of enthusiasm and eagerness to get out of the Temple for a while. "There is a ball for the Senators on Naboo next week. We're going to attend as representatives of the Jedi Order and to provide additional security if needed." Obi-Wan explained. Anakin's expression had changed from excitement to pure boredom. "What kind of assignment is that?!" he asked frustrated. "Anakin…" Obi-Wan replied. "There's a war going on Obi-Wan and we're going to a party?" Anakin asked annoyed. "We're making sure the Senators of the Republic are safe. That's just as important as fighting battles." Obi-Wan explained. Anakin opened his mouth to protest but Obi-Wan cut him off. "There's no point in arguing Anakin. The Council has already made their decision. We're going and that's that." He said much to Anakin's frustration. "Alright then." Anakin replied with a sigh. "It won't be that bad Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he patted Anakin on the shoulder. "As I recall you always seem to enjoy being on Naboo." He continued with a smile. "_That's because Padmé is usually there then as well."_ Anakin thought to himself. "Fine then. When will we leave?" Anakin replied. "About three days from now. That means that you'll still have some more time to tinker with your new ship." Obi-Wan said as he began to walk out of the hangar. Anakin sighed and went back to working on his ship.

**;-**

**That's it for this chapter. I couldn't really think of more things to add.**

**Next chapter Anakin and Ahsoka will meet again. How will things go? **

**I think it's going to be quite a long chapter, so it might take some time to write. **

**By the way, I have a little request as well. One thing I'm terrible at is describing outfits of people. So, a request for the readers. In the next chapter the ball will take place. Ahsoka and her sisters bought some new dresses in this chapter, but I haven't written any descriptions for them. If anyone can make some nice descriptions for their outfits, please feel free to PM me about them (or leave a review). I'd appreciate it greatly. I'll probably use every description I get, also for other characters that will be at the party, so I hope you can help me out here.**

**Until next time. **


End file.
